Der Bund des Schicksals Teil 1
by Fynn-81
Summary: Hier der 1.Teil einer längeren Story mit übergeordneter Handlung. Es geht um L&J,die Rumtreiber,Snape,Dumbledore,Voldemort usw.Da ich realistisch bleiben wollte,ist in Teil 1 nur bedingt Romance zu finden,aber keine Angst das wird noch... Bitte reviewed!
1. Der Anfang

_Hi... hier noch etwas zu meiner Story. :-)_

_Wie ihr bereits wisst geht es um Lily und James. Die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction kam mir im Zug, als ich den Klängen von Evanescence lauschte._

_Wie man vielleicht am Titel merkt, grübelte ich über das Schicksal nach und kam so auf einen speziellen Plot, der bei Lily und James eine Rolle gespielt haben könnte. Klingt jetzt schlicht, ist es aber nicht, denn ich hab mir wirklich sehr viele Gedanken gemacht und so eine komplette Saga über Lily & James, deren Freunde und Feinde, ausgeknobelt (wobei viele Figuren extra entwickelt wurden). Ich saß nächtelang über Klassenlisten u.ä. ;-)_

_Ich habe mich bei der Entwicklung jedoch sehr bemüht, alles so zu halten, dass es wirklich so gewesen sein könnte und deshalb muss ich an dieser Stelle sagen, dass es in diesem 1.Teil noch nicht all zu viele Liebe geben wird, denn immerhin sind die Helden erst 11 Jahre alt. Aber natürlich wird sich das weiterentwickeln und letztlich geht es ja immer etwas um Liebe, wenn es um Lily und James geht. ;-)_

_Ich hoffe ihr lest sie trotzdem und habt etwas Spaß._

_Und es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung (auch Kritik ist erwünscht) mitteilt, weil ich darauf brenne von anderen zu hören, wie sie die Story finden._

_Gruß, Fynn_

**

* * *

**

**Der Anfang:  
**  
Ein Gefühl der Befriedigung durchströmte _ihn_, als _er_ sich in der Höhle  
umsah.  
Außer _ihm _waren vier weitere Personen anwesend, die alle in die  
Vorbereitungen des Rituals vertieft waren. Es war schwierig gewesen fünf  
Zauberer zu finden, die den Mut oder besser den Leichtsinn besaßen _ihm_ bei  
diesem Ritual behilflich zu sein.  
Sie trugen die Kapuzen ihrer Roben in die Gesichter gezogen, _er _vermutete,  
dass sie Angst davor hatten ertappt und erkannt zu werden. Ein  
selbstgefälliges Lächeln glitt über _sein_ Gesicht, als _er_ beobachtete, wie  
sich _seine_ Gehilfen um die kreisrunde Quelle, in der Mitte der Höhle,  
positionierten.

Man erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass dies keine normale  
Quelle war, denn das Wasser, dass aus ihr hervor quoll war rot und  
dickflüssig. Die Quelle wirkte eher wie eine frische Wunde aus der dunkles  
Blut hervor sprudelte.

Es hatte 10 Jahre gedauert sie zu finden und dann noch mal genauso lang um  
das uralte Ritual zu rekonstruieren, dass in der Geschichte der Erde bisher  
noch nie vollständig gelungen war. _Er_ zweifelte jedoch keine Sekunde daran, dass es _ihm_ gelingen würde. Und  
dann wäre _er _seinem Ziel schon einen gewaltigen Schritt näher gekommen,  
denn wie _er_ wohl wusste würde das nur der Anfang sein. _Er_ warf einen  
Blick zur Höhlendecke und erkannte mit Genugtuung, dass man bereits ein  
kleinen Zipfel des Vollmondes in der kleinen Öffnung, oberhalb der Quelle,  
erkennen konnte.  
„Es ist bald soweit", erklärte _er_ und freudiges Gemurmel wurde unter seinen  
Verbündeten laut.  
_Er_ selbst konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen, als _er_ den Eifer  
in den Gesichtern erkannte. „Schon in wenigen Minuten, werden wir alle eine höher Ebene erlangen...",  
wieder blickte er zur Decke. „Lasst uns anfangen."  
_Er_ wandte sich zwei _seiner_ Kumpane zu und nickte. Sofort eilten sie in  
einen dunklen Winkel der Höhle um gleich darauf mit einer großen, schweren  
Holztruhe zurück zu kommen. _Er_ wollte gerade auf sie zugehen, als _ihm  
_jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. _Er_ warf einen Blick zurück und  
erkannte Moreau, einen zwanzigjährigen, blonden Jüngling, der trotz seine  
Jugend bereits mit einiger Macht aufwahrten konnte. Das Pech war nur, dass  
der Kerl genauso einfältig wie mächtig war und es noch nicht einmal merkte.  
Unwillkürlich hob _er _eine Braue. Es war leicht zu erraten, was in Moreau  
vorging und _er_ hätte sich am liebsten vor Lachen ausgeschüttet.  
„Du traust mir wohl nicht, wie?", fragte _er_ statt dessen voller Hohn.  
_Er_ wusste die Antwort bereits ohne, dass Moreau auch nur den Mund  
aufmachen musste.  
„Nun...wenn du dich für stark genug hältst, kannst du gerne meinen Part  
übernehmen."  
„Das könnte ich bestimmt!", erklärte der Bursche hochmütig.  
„Sicher... und wenn du es so gerne willst, kannst du gerne an meiner statt  
darin baden", mit einem gemeinen Grinsen öffnete _er_ die Holztruhe und  
beobachtete hämisch, wie Moreau vor Schreck und Ekel zurück zuckte.  
„Ähm...ich denke wir belassen es dabei...du weißt schon was du tust", damit  
trat Moreau zurück und ordnete sich wieder im Kreis ein.  
Immer noch grinsend klappte _er_ den Deckel zu. 

„Schön...dann lasst uns endlich anfangen. Es wird Zeit."  
Ohne weitere Umschweife schüttelte _er_ seine Robe ab und ließ sich in das  
rote Wasser der Quelle gleiten.  
Sofort fühlte _er _einen brennender Schmerz auf _seiner _Haut, doch  
gleichzeitig spürte _er _eine ungeheure Macht durch seinen Körper strömen.  
„Fangt an", brachte _er_ aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Der größte, der Robenträger, zog daraufhin einen langen Dolch in Form einer  
Schlange hervor und fügte sich ohne zu zögern einen langen Schnitt an der  
rechten Hand zu. Dann hielt er seine blutende Faust über die Quelle und  
reichte den Dolch an den Nächsten weiter.

Als auch der letzte der Gruppe  
sein Blut in die Quelle tropfen ließ, begann das Wasser von einer zur  
anderen Sekunde zu sieden. Es sprudelte und dampfte und verbrannte seine  
Haut. _Er_ schrie vor Schmerz, als sich _seine_ Haut unter der enormen Hitze  
rot färbte.  
Die umstehenden Zauberer warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu, bis _er_ laut  
ächzend „Macht weiter, verdammt!!!"kreischte.

Sofort griffen zwei der Gestalten nach der Truhe, eine Dritte öffnete sie  
und im nächsten Moment fielen Hunderte von Schlangen in die kochende  
Flüssigkeit. Sie zischten und wanden sich um _seinen_ Leib. _Er_ spürte ihre  
glatten Körper auf seinem wunden Fleisch und als die erste Schlange zubiss,  
hätte _er_ unter der ungeheuren Qual beinah das Bewusstsein verloren. _Er  
_wusste jedoch, dass das auf keinen Fall geschehen durfte, sonst wäre das  
das Ende und nicht der Anfang - wie geplant. _Er_ holte röchelnd Luft und  
warf _seinen_ Kopf zurück, so dass die Deckenöffnung genau in seinem  
Blickfeld lag. Es fehlte nur noch ein kleines Stück, bis der Mond den  
Durchlass komplett ausfüllen würde.  
_Er_ bemerkte, dass _seine_ Helfer ihre Zaubersprüche sprachen und frohlockte.  
Hoffnungsvoll begann nun auch _er_ eine Zauberformel zu sprechen, von deren  
Existenz _seine_ Begleiter nicht einmal die leiseste Ahnung hatten. Und  
selbst jetzt, wo _er_ sie laut heraus schrie, bemerkten sie nichts, denn  
_seine_ züngelnden Worte harmonierten perfekt mit dem Zischeln der Schlangen.  
Nach und nach verstummten die vier Leute am Quellenrand und auch die  
Schlangen trieben nur noch leblos auf der Oberfläche des roten Gewässers.  
Einzig _er _war noch zu hören. Als _seine_ Begleiter nun erkannten, was _er _da  
von sich gab, warfen sie sich erstaunte und zugleich verängstigte Blicke  
zu.  
Und dann...herrschte völlige Stille.

Der Mond füllte die Öffnung aus und das Wasser wurde ruhiger. Selbst die  
Schmerzen ebbten ab und langsam breitete sich ein fröhliches Lächeln auf  
_seinem_ Gesicht aus.  
„Ihr Narren...", japste _er_, „hat euch nie jemand gesagt, dass man keine  
Zauber aussprechen sollte, wenn man deren Bedeutung nicht kennt?"  
_Sein_ Körper bebte vor Gelächter und dann gab _er_ erneut laute Zischlaute von  
sich. Sofort begannen die anderen Vier laut zu schreien.  
„Und das dümmste, das man tun kann, ist Blut für einen Zauber zu  
opfern...nur auf die leise Hoffnung hin dadurch mächtiger zu werden. Ich  
bin ja so froh, dass ihr so unsagbare Schwachköpfe seid!"  
In diesem Moment schien es, als würden die vier Zauberer zu Stein  
erstarren.  
„Ich fürchte...ihr habt damit eure Lebenskraft an mich verschenkt", sie  
fielen auf die Knie, während _er_ alles mitleidslos beobachtete.  
Schließlich brachen aus jedem Körper leuchtende Strahlen hervor, die sich  
alle in _ihm_ bündelten. Ein wohliger Seufzer entrang sich _seiner _Kehle,  
während die Menschen um ihn herum in unendlicher Qual winselten.  
Nach und nach bildetet sich eine weiße Schicht auf _seinem_ Körper, die  
_sein_ verbranntes Fleisch kühlte. Als der letzte Strahl erlosch, erschien die Höhle  
dunkler als je zuvor. Mit einer Kraft die man _ihm_ in _seinem_ Zustand gar nicht mehr zugetraut  
hätte schleppte _er_ _seinen_ nun milchig weißen Körper aus dem Becken und  
brach dann auf dem Boden zusammen. _Er_ hörte das immer schwächer werdende  
röcheln der vier Anderen. Es kümmerte _ihn_ nicht, solang _er _selbst nur kein  
Leid mehr spürte und das tat _er _auch nicht, bis....ein Ruck durch _seinen_  
Körper ging.  
Die weiße Schicht brach auf und _seine_ braunen Augen begannen blutrot zu  
glühen_. Er_ wand sich am Boden und versuchte _seinen _Leib aus der weißen  
Hülle zu befreien. Es war mühevoll doch es gelang _ihm_. 

_Er_ hatte sich wie  
eine Schlange gehäutet und lag nun nackt auf allen Vieren. _Seine_ Haut war  
heller als vor dem Ritual, doch bei weitem nicht mehr so weiß wie  
unmittelbar nachdem _er_ aus dem Wasser gestiegen war. _Er_ schaffte es auf  
die Füße zu kommen und griff nach _seiner_ Robe, die den gleichen Farbton wie  
_seine_ roten Augen hatte. _Er_ fühlte sich zwar etwas wackelig auf den Beinen,  
aber zugleich so lebendig wie nie zuvor.

Ein Geräusch zu _seiner_ Linken erregte _seine_ Aufmerksamkeit.  
_Er_ trat auf Moreau zu, der nur noch einen winzigen Schritt vom Tod entfernt  
war. Ein schwacher, goldener Schimmer umgab seinen Körper. 

Die kümmerlichen Reste seiner Lebenskraft, dachte _er_ voller Genugtuung  
„Ich habe nicht gelogen, weißt du...,"sagte _er_ zu dem am Boden liegenden  
als _er_ sich über ihn beugte.  
_Er_ legte den Kopf schräg und lächelte. Während _er_ sprach wechselten seine  
Augen ganz langsam zu _ihrer_ braunen Farbe zurück.  
„Wir alle werden eine höhere Ebene erlangen. Nur das eure sehr viel toter  
ist als meine."  
Moreau riss die Augen auf, seine Pupillen weiteten sich, doch er sah nicht  
mehr in _sein_ Gesicht. Er blickte über _seine_ Schulter hinweg auf einen Punkt  
an der Felswand, als gebe es nichts interessanteres auf der Welt. Ein schwaches Lächeln  
umspielte seine Lippen, als er schließlich seinen Blick wieder auf _ihn  
_richtete.  
„Du...wirst...schon...sehen...", das Gesicht des Jungen nahm einen  
friedvollen Ausdruck an, während er tief in die kalten braunen Augen,  
seines Gegenüber starrte.

_Er_ spürte einen Stich in der Brust und machte einen Schritt zurück. Obwohl  
die pure Energie durch _seine_ Adern pulsierte, kroch einen Augenblick lang  
so etwas wie Angst in _ihm_ hoch. _Er_ drehte sich um und suchte die Höhle ab,  
doch da war nichts. „So ein Unfug, als ob es jetzt noch etwas geben würde, wovor ich mich  
fürchten müsste", _er_ schritt mit hocherhobenem Kopf an den vier Leichen  
vorbei. 

„Das war doch gerade erst der Anfang!"  
_Er_ verließ die Höhle ohne die Gestalt gesehen zu haben, die _ihm _aus  
traurigen Augen hinterher blickte.

* * *

_So es dürfte nicht schwer zu eraten sein, wer ER ist, aber ich fand es trotzdem witzig seinen Namen nicht zu erwähnen zwinker Ich hoffe es war nicht all zu langweilig, Fynn_


	2. Vögel und Frösche

Disclaimer:  
Die Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören zum größten Teil Joanne K. Rowling  
und manche gehören mir. lol  
Und ich veröffentliche das hier definitiv nicht, um damit Geld zu  
verdienen.  
  
**Vögel und Frösche  
**  
Mr. und Mrs.Evans gehörten wohl zu den freundlichsten Menschen in ganz  
Cribyn. Sie waren sehr beliebt bei den Nachbarn und genossen den Ruf  
sehr tolerante und fröhliche Menschen zu sein.  
Caron Evans war eine kleine, zierliche Frau, mit einem rotbraunen  
Lockenkopf und großen hellblauen Augen. Man konnte sie mit gutem Gewissen  
hübsch nennen. Überdies war sie eine offene und humorvolle Frau, die nur  
selten schlecht über jemanden sprach.  
William -Billie- Evans war groß und schlaksig. Er hatte einen langen Hals  
und blondes Haar. Wären da nicht ein Paar strahlend grüner Mandelaugen  
gewesen, hätte man ihn wohl kaum wahr genommen. Doch er war ein gutmütiger  
herzlicher Mann - Mrs. Evans sagte oft, dass sie sich in den Charakter  
ihres Mannes verliebt hätte und sie ihn daher selbst dann geheiratet hätte,  
wenn er aussähe wie ein Frosch.  
Mr.Evans war Dozent für Englisch und Walisisch an der Universität von Lampeter. Bei den Studenten war er allgemein sehr beliebt.

Während Mr.Evans unterrichtete, verbrachte Mrs.Evans ihren Tag damit das  
kleine, heimische Backsteinhaus und den Garten so gut es ging in Ordnung zu  
halten, was bei ihren zwei Töchtern jedoch ein schwieriges Unterfangen war.  
Die fünf Jahre alte Tochter Petunia (sie hieß so nach Mr.Evans Mutter)  
hatte in letzter Zeit ein Lieblingsspiel entwickelt, namens "Aufräumen",  
dabei holte sie alle Spielsachen des Kinderzimmers aus den Kisten und  
begann wieder sie aufzuräumen, allerdings mit niederschmetterndem Erfolg.  
Die kleine, zweijährige Tochter Lily hatte hingegen eine Vorliebe für den  
Garten entwickelt. Wenn man nicht aufpasste, riss sie mit viel Freude alle  
Blumen aus der Erde. Alles in allem konnte man jedoch sagen, dass die Evans  
eine nette, normale Familie waren.  
Bis sich eines Tages etwas ereignete....

Es war in der Nacht zu Allerheiligen 1963.  
Der Mond war bereits aufgegangen und die Kinder tummelten sich schon auf  
den Straßen, um Süßigkeiten zu sammeln.  
Es war ein erstaunlich warmer Tag gewesen, daher war die Temperatur auch am  
Abend noch ziemlich mild, zumindest für Ende Oktober.  
Aus diesem Grund hatte sich die Familie Evans auch entschieden am  
alljährlichen Halloweenfest im örtlichen Park teilzunehmen.  
Mr. und Mrs.Evans trafen mit Lily und Petunia, die beide dick eingepackt  
waren, gegen zwanzig Uhr im Park ein.  
Es war kein besonders großer Park, aber er war schön angelegt. Es gab einen  
großen Spielplatz, hinter dem sich ein kleines Wäldchen befand, in dem man  
im Sommer hervorragend Verstecken spielen konnte.  
In unmittelbarer Nähe dieser Bäume hatte man nun Tische und Bänke  
aufgestellt und einen Stand, an dem man Essen und Trinken kaufen konnte.  
Die Dorfkapelle spielte von einer kleinen Bühne herab und versetzte die  
Menge in eine fröhliche Stimmung. Außerdem wurde ein großes Lagerfeuer  
vorbereitet, dass dann kurz vor Mitternacht entzündet werden sollte.  
Mr. und Mrs.Evans hatten sich zu ihren besten Freunden den Talbots an eine  
Tisch gesellt. Mrs. Talbot war eine hübsche dunkelhaarige Frau, mit vielen  
Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Mr. Talbot war groß und hatte einen dunklen  
Vollbart, auf seinem Schoß saß ihre gemeinsame Tochter, Aisling.  
Sie war nur wenige Wochen vor Lily zur Welt gekommen. Die beiden Familien  
hatten sich Grillwürste vom Verkaufsstand geholt und häuften sich Berge von  
Kartoffelsalat auf die mitgebrachten Teller. Mr.Evans und Mr.Talbot  
genehmigten sich einen heißen Glühwein, während Mrs.Talbot versuchte ihre  
Tochter Aisling dazu zu bringen ihren Salat zu essen und nicht nur darin  
herum zu matschen. Mrs.Evans grinste über die Bemühungen ihrer Freundin.  
Sie selbst hatte Lily im Kinderwagen sitzen gelassen und ihr nur ein Stück  
Brötchen in die Hand gegeben. Lily hatte es sofort in den Mund geschoben.  
Während sie munter vor sich hin kaute, machte sie ihre Mutter immer wieder  
auf etwas aufmerksam, dass ihr wohl interessant erschien. Lily streckte  
dann den kleinen Finger aus und deutete staunend auf vorbeilaufende,  
verkleidete Leute oder auf Kinder, die bei irgendwelchen Spielen mitmachten  
(Sackhüpfen schien sie besonders lustig zu finden).  
So plapperte sie vor sich hin, während Mrs.Evans in ein Gespräch mit  
Mrs.Talbot versank. Gegen später, Petunia und Aisling waren längst  
eingeschlafen, erwarteten die Erwachsenen gespannt die Entzündung des  
Feuers.  
Erstaunlicherweise schien Lily kein bisschen müde zu sein, im Gegenteil, je  
später es wurde, desto aufgeregter und munterer erschien sie. Sie brabbelte  
und brachte damit alle zum Lachen. Es schlug gerade Mitternacht und das  
Feuer wurde entzündet, als Lily ein reges Interesse für zwei Bäume  
entwickelte, die etwas abseits vom Wäldchen standen. Sie schien dort etwas  
völlig faszinierendes entdeckt zu haben. Mr.Evans folgte ihrem Blick,  
konnte jedoch nichts sehen.  
"Was ist denn da so interessant?" sprach er seine Tochter an.  
Lily würdigte ihn keines Blickes, deutete aber mit weit aufgerissenen,  
grünen Augen auf die Bäume.  
"Dah..." staunte sie.  
Mr.Evans lächelte: "Hey, Caron, lass Lily doch mal aus dem Wagen. Sieht  
aus, als wolle sie zu den Bäumen dort drüben. Sie sitzt jetzt immerhin  
schon ewig in ihrem Wagen."  
Mrs.Evans warf einen flüchtigen Blick in diese Richtung und zögerte.  
„So brav wie sie war, kann sie ruhig noch ein wenig herumlaufen, Caron."  
stimmte Mrs.Talbot Mr.Evans zu.  
Da gab Mrs.Evans nach: "Na gut. Ist ja nicht all zu weit weg."  
Sie stellte Lily auf den Boden. Lily schien immer noch an den Bäumen  
interessiert zu sein. Sobald ihre Füße auf dem Boden standen tapste sie  
gemächlich darauf zu. Sie wirkte dabei ziemlich unbeholfen, in ihrem dicken  
Overall.

Als sie schließlich bei den Bäumen angekommen war legte sie ihren Kopf in  
den Nacken und starrte nach oben. Das Licht des Lagerfeuers ließ die Bäume  
unheimliche Schatten auf die Erde werfen und vermittelte den Eindruck, als  
würde Lily golden glühen. Lily wirkte sehr konzentriert, viel  
konzentrierter, als es für ein Kind ihres Alters üblich war.  
"Ich frage mich wirklich was sie da entdeckt hat", Mrs.Evans stand auf und  
lief ihre Tochter nach.  
Als Mrs.Evans näher an Lily und die Bäume herantrat, schlug ihr eine Welle  
kalter Luft entgegen. Mrs.Evans bemerkte, dass ihr plötzlich der Atem vor  
dem Mund stand und je näher sie Lily kam, desto kälter schien ihr zu  
werden. Die Geräusche des Festes klangen seltsam gedämpft. Mrs.Evans  
Gesicht nahm einen panischen Ausdruck an, dann begann sie auf Lily  
zuzurennen. Lily streckt gerade die Hand aus, als wolle sie nach etwas  
greifen, doch es war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Plötzlich zuckte Lily  
zusammen und begann wie am Spieß zu schreien. Sie schrie so laut, dass sie  
jedes andere Geräusch übertönte. Im nächsten Moment keuchte die Menge  
erschrocken auf und auch Mrs.Evans zog scharf die Luft ein.  
Alles was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, war vom Boden abgehoben. Menschen  
ruderten hilflos mit den Armen und versuchten wieder auf den Boden zu  
kommen. Tische, Bänke, Kinderwägen und Musikinstrumente schwebten scheinbar  
schwerelos in der Luft und sogar die brennenden Holzscheite erhoben sich.  
Es herrschte ein wildes durcheinander. Manche Leute schrieen hysterisch auf  
und anderen stand vor Staunen einfach nur der Mund offen, wieder andere  
schienen unter Schock zu stehen, und taten so, als würden sie nicht gerade  
fliegen. Doch tatsächlich, war die einzige Person, in einem Umkreis von gut  
zweihundert Metern, die noch auf der Erde stand, Lily.  
Mrs.Evans starrte gebannt auf ihre Tochter und rief schließlich so laut  
sie konnte nach ihr. Lily schien sie gehört zu haben, denn sie drehte sich  
um und trippelte auf ihre Mutter zu, wobei sie immer noch furchtbar schrie  
und weinte. Als sie ihre Mutter erreicht hatte, hob sie die Arme in einer  
Geste, die deutlich machte, dass sie auf den Arm genommen werden wollte.  
"Hoch", quengelte sie heulend.  
Mrs.Evans bemerkte, dass das Feuer immer noch sein goldenes Licht auf Lily  
warf, doch Lily schrie so herzzerreisend, dass sie nicht weiter darüber  
nachdachte und mit einer Art Schwimmbewegung versuchte zu ihrer Tochter zu  
gelangen. Es klappte allerdings nicht.  
Als Lily nicht schnell genug von der Mutter in die Arme genommen wurde,  
ließ sie sich auf den Hintern plumpsen und heulte noch erbärmlicher, als  
zuvor.  
Mrs.Evans versuchte aus der Luft die Tochter zu beruhigen: "Lily  
Spatz...schschsch...es ist ja alles gut, Mommy ist ja da..."  
Lily schluchzte auf und patschte mit den Händen auf den Boden.

Da erklang ein lautes "Peng" und dann noch eins und noch eins. Insgesamt  
fünfmal war das Knallen zu hören und mit jedem Knall tauchte eine Person in  
einem farbigen Umhang auf. Die umherschwebenden Menschen schrieen erneut  
auf, was die Leute in den Umhänge jedoch nicht zu bekümmern schien. Ein  
ganz in violett gekleideter Mann mit einem grauen Backenbart und einem  
unheimlich faltigen Gesicht blickte sich suchend in dem ganzen Chaos um.  
Sein Blick blieb auf Lily hängen, die immer noch mit tränenden Augen auf  
dem Boden saß.  
"Ah ja...ich schätze hier sind wir richtig...Mr.Tumbers ...übernehmen Sie  
die Gravitationszauber...am besten Sie lassen die Leute schlafen bis alles  
erledigt ist...Sie wissen ja wie gerade eben auch."  
Ein kleiner Mann mit einem großen grünen Hut rannte davon, wobei er fast  
über seinen Umhang stolperte.  
"Der Rest erledigt die Gedächtniszauber", kommandierte der Mann weiter.  
"Weasley!!! Sie kümmern sich erst um das da", er deutete mit dem Finger auf  
Lily.  
Ein rothaariger, junger Mann löste sich aus der Gruppe und trat auf Lily  
zu. Offensichtlich schien er Übung mit Kleinkindern zu haben. Ohne  
Umschweife nahm er Lily auf den Arm.  
"Na...Kleine...da hast du ja was angerichtet. Ihr Knirpse macht uns ja ganz  
schön zu schaffen", der Mann schien ein wenig amüsiert zu sein.  
Lily sah ihn mit großen Augen an, ehe sie ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht  
zauberte.  
"Bauwm dah...gaz kalt...Mama...Vogel", sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf die  
Bäume und dann auf die schwebende Mrs.Evans.  
Der junge Weasley kicherte: "Allerdings...das mit dem Vogel hast du gut  
hingekriegt."  
Während sich der rothaarig Mann um Lily kümmerte, trat der Alte mit dem  
Backenbart auf Mrs.Evans zu.  
Er zog einen langen Stock hervor und wedelte damit in der Luft: "Gravesco"  
Die Spitze des Stocks begann bläulich zu glühen und dann glitt Mrs.Evans  
langsam in Richtung Boden. Sobald sie auf den Füßen stand begann der Mann  
auf Mrs.Evans einzureden: "Sind Sie die Mutter der besagten Junghexe..." er  
unterbrach sich und zog einen Zettel aus der Manteltasche "...ah ja...Lily  
Evans?", er ließ Mrs.Evans keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, „Es ist Ihnen  
doch hoffentlich klar, dass Ihre Tochter einen...einen Verstoß gegen...",  
er stockte erneut, „Weasley!!! Welcher Verstoß war das nochmal?"  
Der junge Mr.Weasley grinste: "Ein Verstoß gegen die Internationale  
Geheimhaltung der Zaubererwelt, Mr.Tangles."  
"Ja, ja natürlich", er wand sich wieder zu Mrs.Evans um, die ihn nur mit  
großen Augen anstarrte, „Eben jene...nun was haben sie dazu zu sagen?"  
"Ich muss mich setzten", Mrs.Evans ließ sich nieder, allerdings schien sie  
vergessen zu haben, dass dort keine Bank stand, deshalb ging sie wie ein  
nasser Sack zu Boden.  
"Sie scheint noch ein wenig verwirrt zu sein", bemerkte Mr. Weasley,  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie es mit dem Vater versuchen."  
„Ah...gut, gut. Wer von ihnen ist Mr.Evans?"bellte der alte Mann in die  
Menge.  
"Ich, Sir", Mr.Evans winkte dem Alten aus der Luft zu.  
"Also dann, kommen sie herüber", er drehte sich von Mr.Evans weg und  
wartete, dabei taxierte er Lily, die nun vergnügt auf Mr.Weasley  
einplapperte, mit ernstem Blick. "Das wird diesen verdammten Zeitungsleuten  
gefallen...gleich zweimal innerhalb von wenigen Minuten...die Kinder  
heutzutage...also nein...und das gleich Zweimal...was ist das für ein  
Benehmen", brummte er vor sich hin.  
Mr.Evans war inzwischen aus der Luft geholt worden und stand nun direkt vor  
ihm.  
Mr.Evans hielt ihm die Hand hin: "William Evans, Sir, freut mich sehr."  
Mrs.Evans sah ihren Mann ein wenig belämmert an. Mr.Evans schien ziemlich  
erheitert zu sein, vielleicht lag das jedoch an dem Glühwein.  
"Ähm...", leicht verlegen nahm der Mann die Hand.  
"Ansel Tangles, Abteilungsleiter für Magische Katastrophen. Es ist  
Ihnen...nun...hoffentlich bewusst, dass Ihre Tochter durch ihre  
Massenlevitation einen enormen...Wirbel...ja...Wirbel...verursacht hat.  
Immerhin wird nicht jeden Tag das...das Katastrophenkommando wegen  
eines...Babys auf den Plan gerufen...auch wenn das momentan den Anschein  
haben mag", Mr.Tangles schaute etwas mürrisch aus der Wäsche.  
"Tut mir leid Mr.Tangles ich verstehe kein Wort. Wollen sie mir allen  
Ernstes sagen, dass meine Tochter, Lily, eine Hexe ist und sie das hier",  
Mr.Evans machte eine ausgreifende Armbewegung, „verursacht haben soll?"  
Mr.Tangles nickte eifrig: "Allerdings, genau das will ich sagen."  
"Aber wie, wie soll das möglich sein?"  
"Ansel!!! Vergiss nicht, dass es sich hier um eine Muggelfamilie handelt!"  
rief der kleine Mann mit dem grünen Hut.  
"Ah...ja...ja, du hast recht. Also gut...es ist eine allgemeine Tatsache,  
dass es auf dieser Welt nicht nur Muggel...sondern auch Zauberer und Hexen  
gibt....", Ansel sah Mr.Evans an, als müsse diesem jetzt alles klar werden.  
"Was sind Muggel?", Mrs.Evans hatte sich erhoben und lehnte sich nun  
kraftlos gegen ihren Mann, der sofort einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte.  
"Oh...ja...Verzeihung...nichtmagische Menschen werden von uns Zauberern  
üblicherweise als Muggel bezeichnet."  
Mrs.Evans schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf: "Aber wie kommt es dann, dass  
Lily eine, eine Hexe ist, wenn wir selber...Mungel..sind."  
"Muggel, Schatz", verbesserte sie Mr.Evans und sah nachdenklich zu Lily  
hinüber.  
Mr.Tangels wirkte irritiert: "Nun...ähm...so etwas kann durchaus spontan  
auftreten, soviel ich weiß. Oder Weasley?"  
Arthur Weasley schien von Lily abgelenkt worden zu sein: "Ähh, was...oh,  
ja, ja natürlich. Keinen Zweifel. Es wurde oft beobachtet, dass Familien,  
die Jahrhunderte lang nur aus Muggeln bestanden, plötzlich Hexen und  
Zauberer hervorbrachten. Ich persönlich vertrete ja die Theorie, dass in  
jedem Menschen ein kleines bißchen Magie steckt, das nur wach gerüttelt  
werden muss."  
Mr.Tangles schien von diesem Gerede nicht sehr begeistert zu sein: "Wir  
sollten solche hahnebüchenen Theorien jetzt nicht erörtern."  
Mr.Weasley drehte sich auf diese harschen Worte hin um und lief mit Lily  
davon. Über seine Schulter rief er den Evans noch zu, dass er sich um Lily  
kümmern würde, bis sie alles mit Mr.Tangles geklärt haben würden.  
"Ja nun Weasley ist manchmal etwas übermütig, so sind die jungen Hüpfer  
eben", er deutete auf Mr.Weasley, der gerade mit großer Begeisterung eine  
Tuba untersuchte, "...wenn sie verstehen!... Um auf ihre Tochter zurück zu  
kommen, ich gebe es ja nicht gerne zu, aber es ist keineswegs üblich, das  
Kinder ihres Alters, noch dazu eine Muggelgeborenes, solch mächtige Zauber  
vollbringen. Ich schätze ihr Kind ist einigermaßen begabt...was uns nun zu  
dem Problem bringt, dass so etwas wie heute bei...nun...Gefühlswallungen,  
jederzeit wieder geschehen kann. Ich...ich muss sie daher bitten, darauf zu  
achten, dass ihre Tochter möglichst selten solch extremen Ausbrüche in der  
Öffentlichkeit hinlegt. Wären sie natürlich Zauberer, gebe es gewisse  
Methoden...aber das ist ja auch egal...Jedenfalls kommen wir aus der Arbeit  
gar nicht mehr...äh... heraus, wenn sie nicht dafür...sorgen."  
Mr. und Mrs.Evans sahen immer noch etwas benebelt aus, aber inzwischen  
hatte sich auch ein leicht stolzer Ausdruck in ihre Mienen geschlichen.  
"Wir werden es versuchen", meinte Mr.Evans mit einem Grinsen, „Ich hätte  
jedoch noch eine Frage: Wie geht es noch gleich weiter, wenn sie älter  
wird, ich schätze doch, dass die..."  
"Zauberkräfte," half Mr.Tangles weiter.  
"Ja genau...ich nehme doch an sie werden wachsen?"  
Mr.Tangles lächelte etwas herablassend: „Nun ich denke, die Fähigkeiten  
ihrer Tochter werden wohl ausreichend sein für eine unserer Zauberschulen,  
eventuell könnte sie sogar einen Platz in Hogwarts bekommen. Aber das wird  
sich dann zeigen."  
Mr.Tangles wand sich zu seinen Kollegen um. "NUN TUMBERS?! ALLES SOWEIT  
ERLEDIGT?" "JA, SIR!" schrie Mr.Tumbers zurück.  
"Gut dann können wir uns ja davon machen. WEASLEY, BRINGEN SIE DAS KIND",  
er drehte sich wieder zu den Evans, „Es wird sich nun niemand mehr außer  
Ihnen an dieses leidige Ereignis erinnern und denken Sie bitte daran: Keine  
Aufregungen für die Kleine. Wir können nicht noch mehr..." Mr.Weasley  
tauchte grinsend neben den Evans auf und schob Lily in die Arme der Mutter,  
"...Vögel gebrauchen."  
Mr.Evans lachte schallend und Mrs.Evans zeigte ein kleines Lächeln. Auch  
Mr.Tangels schien seinen Humor wieder zu finden: "Ja...ja, erst Potters  
Frösche dann Evans "Vögel". Das wird die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten."  
"Frösche?" fragten Mr. und Mrs.Evans wie aus einem Mund.  
Mr.Weasley kicherte: "Ja, nun,...gerade erst, hat ein Junge, etwa so alt  
wie ihre Kleine hier, eine ganze Partygesellschaft in Frösche verwandelt.  
Ein seltsamer Zufall, was?"


	3. Der neue Zauberstab

Disclaimer:  
Die Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören zum größten Teil Joanne K. Rowling  
und manche gehören mir. Lol  
Und ich veröffentliche das hier definitiv nicht, um damit Geld zu  
verdienen.  
  
Der neue Zauberstab:  
  
James Potter schmiss mit einem Seufzer seine Adlerfeder auf das Pergament,  
dass die Tinte nur so spritzte.  
„Fertig", rief er seinem Hauslehrer, Mr.Tombs, zu, der hinter dem großen  
Buch „Die Geschichte der Riesen in Europa", kaum zu sehen war.  
James kannte Mr.Tombs schon seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr, denn seine  
Eltern fanden, dass etwas Bildung vor dem Besuch von Hogwarts nicht schaden  
könne. Damit bezogen sie sich sowohl auf die Zaubererwelt, als auch auf die  
Welt der Muggel.  
James Mutter hatte einige Muggel Verwandte, mit denen sie sich sehr gut  
verstand, deshalb war es ihr sehr wichtig, dass James auch etwas über deren  
Techniken und Eigenheiten wusste.  
James trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Tisch, als Mr.Tombs auch nach  
einigen Minuten noch keine Regung auf seine Worte zeigte.  
„Ich bin FERTIG!", wiederholte er etwas lauter und schob seine runde Brille  
etwas zurück.  
Erschreckt fuhr Mr.Tombs zusammen und James konnte ein Grinsen nicht  
unterdrücken, als er dessen verwirrtes Gesicht sah.  
Mr.Tombs war ein hagerer, alter Mann, mit einer langen, spitzen Nase und  
spärlichem, weißen Graushaar. Die Augen hinter seiner Hornbrille wirkten  
wegen der Gläser besonders groß und erinnerten James immer an die  
Familieneule. Mr.Tombs war etwas exzentrisch und lachte oft über die  
seltsamsten Dinge. James hatte sogar schon erlebt, dass er lange Gespräche  
mit sich selbst führte.  
„Tatsächlich? Alle Aufgaben erledigt? Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass du  
viel länger brauchen würdest", sagte Mr.Tombs und kam hinter seinem  
Schreibtisch vor, um James Pergament zu begutachten.  
James war ein wahres Naturtalent, was den Unterricht betraf. Irgendwie  
schien ihm alles zuzufliegen. Nur sehr selten musste sich James Notizen  
machen. Jedes Datum, jede Beschreibung und jeder Zauberspruch blieben ihm  
einfach spielend im Gedächtnis haften, wie Kaugummi an einer Schuhsohle.  
Natürlich hatte James keine praktischen Erfahrungen, da er ja noch keinen  
Zauberstab besaß. James freute sich auf den Tag, an dem er sein ganzes  
Wissen endlich einmal ausprobieren konnte.  
Natürlich hatte James wie jeder junge Zauberer und jede Hexe schon Magie  
gewirkt. Das war völlig normal, allerdings waren seine Ausbrüche nur von  
schwächster Natur gewesen. James wurde daher auch oft von anderen  
Zaubererkindern gehänselt, die ihn zum Spaß „Squib"nannten. Auf diese  
Weise war eine Cousine von James jedoch in den seltenen Genuss von James  
Magie gekommen. Er und Melinda waren im Garten gewesen, als sie ihn mit dem  
Wort „Squib"aufgezogen hatte. Da hatte sie plötzlich eine Nase wie eine  
Sprungschanze bekommen. Die Nasenspitze hatte sich so weit nach oben  
gebogen, dass sie direkt in ihr Blickfeld geraten war. Das hatte zur Folge,  
dass Melinda so lange direkt auf ihre Nasenspitze schauen musste, dass sie  
zu schielen anfing. James Eltern waren wirklich wütend auf ihn gewesen und  
hatten versucht, den Schaden zu beseitigen. Als sie jedoch merkten, dass  
das nicht so einfach gehen würde, schickten sie James ohne Essen auf sein  
Zimmer und fuhren mit Melinda nach St.Mungos wo es einige Stunden dauerte,  
bis sich ihre Nase wieder nach unten bog. Immerhin war sie seither äußerst  
freundlich zu James und hatte ihn nie mehr „Squib"genannt, was nicht  
bedeutete, dass andere Kinder darauf verzichteten.  
James stützte seinen Kopf in eine Hand und starrte aus dem Fenster, während  
Mr.Tombs weiterhin seine Testantworten prüfte. Draußen schien die Sonne und  
James wünschte sich sehnlichst, endlich aus diesem Raum heraus zu kommen  
und ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Vielleicht würde er sich auf sein Fahrrad  
schwingen und ins Dorf fahren. Ein Eis wäre bestimmt nicht schlecht an so  
einem heißen Sommertag. Bedauerlicherweise hatte James in näherer Umgebung  
keine Freunde, mit denen er etwas unternehmen hätte können. In der  
Nachbarschaft wohnten nur wenige Kinder in seinem Alter und die, die es  
gab, waren allesamt Idioten. Das hatte leider zur Folge, dass James sich  
meist selbst beschäftigen musste und es kam nicht selten vor, dass er sich  
tödlich langweilte.  
„Ja, ja. Hm...interessant, interessant", Mr.Tombs blickte auf und James  
wandte sich ihm zu, um seine Testergebnisse zu erfahren.  
„Du hast mal wieder alles richtig beantwortet. Wirklich erstaunlich, wo ich  
mir doch schon solche Mühe gebe, die Arbeiten besonders schwierig zu  
gestalten", Mr.Tombs Gesicht wurde bei seinem Lächeln besonders runzlig,  
„Ich schätze mal Hogwarts wird ein Klacks für dich. Besonders mit deinen  
ganzen Vorkenntnissen."  
James war nicht erstaunt über diese Äußerung, immerhin hatte er sie  
bestimmt schon hundertmal gehört und trotzdem wusste er nie, was er darauf  
antworten sollte. Er kannte sich zwar mit der Theorie aus, doch schien  
seine Zauberkraft nicht die größte zu sein. Manchmal war er sich daher  
nicht mal sicher, ob man ihn in Hogwarts nehmen würde. Allerdings  
verdrängte er diese Gedanken immer wieder. Tatsache war, dass es ihn  
ungeheuer freuen würde nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Seine Eltern hatten ihm  
alles darüber erzählt und James war fest davon überzeugt, dass er dann  
endlich Leute kennen lernen würde, die keine kompletten Idioten waren. Wenn  
er Glück hatte konnte er vielleicht sogar das eine oder andere Abenteuer  
aus Hogwarts mitnehmen. Auf das sein Leben in Zukunft ereignisreicher sein  
würde, als bisher.  
„Kann ich dann jetzt gehen?", fragte James und blickte Mr.Tombs bittend an.  
„Ja sicher. Geh und genieß deine Ferien", Mr.Tombs senkte seine Nase schon  
wieder in sein Buch, „Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen."  
James Eltern waren mal wieder auf einer diplomatischen Reise für das  
Zaubereiministerium (das war ziemlich oft der Fall) und würden erst in zwei  
Tagen zurückkommen, weshalb Mr.Tombs momentan über Nacht blieb und auch mit  
James aß. Normalerweise lebte er in einem kleinen Haus am Dorfrand und  
apparierte jeden Morgen und Abend hin und her. James freute sich jetzt  
schon auf den Tag, an dem er auch apparieren konnte.  
James stand auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, ohne sich darum zu scheren,  
dass sein Schulzeug noch über den ganzen Tisch verstreut lag. James rannte  
die Hintertreppe hinunter, sauste durch die Küche (die Köchin zerquetschte  
vor Schreck ein Ei) und hinaus auf den Hinterhof des großen Anwesens. Sein  
rotes Fahrrad stand im Schuppen (er hatte es von seiner Muggelgroßtante  
bekommen) und wartete nur darauf endlich die Straße zum Dorf hinunter zu  
brausen. James war ein geschickter Radfahrer. Es hatte nur zwei Anläufe  
gebraucht bis er völlig mühelos das Gleichgewicht darauf halten konnte. Er  
schwang sich auf den Sattel und trat kräftig in die Pedale. Er fuhr die  
Allee hinunter und genoss es wie der Wind durch sein wirres, schwarzes Haar  
wehte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Kreuzung nach Wells erreichte.  
Und bald darauf konnte er auch schon dessen Häuser sehen.  
Wells war ein kleiner Ort in der Grafschaft Somerset. Die Potters hatten  
viel Geld gespendet, um die Renovierung der Stadt und besonders der  
hiesigen Kathedrale mitzufinanzieren, deshalb waren sie dort hoch  
angesehen.  
Die Leute waren ihnen ziemlich dankbar und redeten nur mit größtem Respekt  
von ihnen.  
Die Beziehung zwischen James und den Kindern von Wells war etwas Anderes.  
James wusste, dass die meisten neidisch auf ihn waren. Sowohl Muggel, als  
auch Zauberer. Hauptsächlich, weil er das Kind stinkreicher Eltern war. Die  
Nachbarskinder schienen alle zu glauben, er würde deshalb alles bekommen,  
was er sich nur wünschte. Außerdem beneideten ihn einige darum, dass er  
nicht zur Schule gehen musste, sondern Zuhause lernen durfte. James fand  
das nicht so toll. Ihm wäre die Schule lieber gewesen, aber seine Eltern  
meinten, da lerne er ja nichts über die Zauberei, was sehr wichtig für ihn  
sei. Jedenfalls ging James den Neidhammeln lieber aus dem Weg, wer wusste  
schon was alles passieren würde, sollte ihm einer besonders dumm kommen,  
wenngleich die Gefahr auf unbeherrschte Zauberei bei James doch relativ  
gering war. Aber warum sollte er die Leute, die er nicht leiden konnte,  
auch öfter sehen wollen, als nötig. In seinen Augen sah er die ganzen  
Trottel doch noch viel zu oft.  
James brauchte nicht lange, um sein Eis zu kaufen. Gewöhnlich blieb er eine  
Weile im Gemischtwarenladen und unterhielt sich mit Edwina Cole, der  
Besitzerin, einer jungen Frau, Mitte zwanzig, mit hellbraunem, langen Haar  
und großen braunen Augen. Trotz des Altersunterschieds waren sie und James  
gute Freunde. Manchmal quatschten sie stundenlang über Gott und die Welt.  
Die Leute im Dorf fanden Edwina etwas wunderlich, weil sie immer in langen  
bunten Gewändern umherspazierte und seltsam riechende Tees in ihrem Laden  
verkaufte. Tatsächlich war Edwina eine Hexe, aber das wussten natürlich nur  
die anderen Zauberer der Umgebung. Die Muggel glaubten, dass sich Edwina in  
London einfach ein paar neumodische Spinnerein angewöhnt hatte. In  
Wirklichkeit hatte Winnie, wie sie von ihren Freunden genannt wurde, nach  
ihrem Abschluss an Hogwarts einige Jahre in einem Kräuterladen in der  
Winkelgasse gearbeitet und war nicht wunderlicher, als jeder andere  
Zauberer der dort umher lief, im Gegenteil...  
James fand ihre Berichte über die Zauberer in London wahnsinnig spannend  
und Winnie hörte wiederum gerne Geschichten über Streiche, die James der  
Köchin, dem Butler oder auch Mr.Tombs gespielt hatte.  
Heute wollte James den Tag jedoch nicht in einem Haus vertrödeln. Deshalb  
winkte er Winnie nur kurz zu und machte sich, mit seinem Eis in der Hand,  
auf den Weg zu seinem Lieblingsplatz: Einer winzigen, von Hecken  
umwachsenen Lichtung am Ufer des Bachs, der hinter dem Grundstück der  
Potters vorbeifloss.  
Dort war man gut versteckt und konnte ungestört baden, lesen oder wonach  
einem sonst der Sinn stand.  
James fuhr in wahnsinnig schneller Geschwindigkeit über den Kiesweg, der  
vom Dorf weg zum Bach führte, als sein Vorderrad schlagartig zum Stillstand  
kam, genauso als ob er ruckartig gebremst hätte.  
Das hatte er natürlich nicht getan, denn wie er genau wusste, führte eine  
solch schnelle Bremsung bei seinem Tempo dazu, dass sich das Hinterrad hob  
und er über den Lenker hinweg zu Boden geschleudert werden würde. Und so  
geschah es auch. So überrascht wie James war, hatte er keine Möglichkeit es  
zu verhindern. Er landete auf allen Vieren auf den Kieselsteinen. Da James  
eine kurze Hose trug, waren seine nackten Knie den spitzen Steinen  
schutzlos ausgeliefert. Es tat höllisch weh. James traten Tränen in die  
Augen so scharf durchfuhr ihn der Schmerz. Er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er  
sich zu Seite wälzte und seinen Blick auf seine Knie richtete. Tatsächlich  
bluteten sie ziemlich heftig und wie er deutlich erkennen konnte steckten  
noch ein paar Steinchen in der Wunde. Glücklicherweise saß James Brille  
noch unversehrt auf seiner Nase.  
James wollte gerade beginnen, die Steine aus seinen Knie zu entfernen, als  
er jemanden sprechen hörte:  
„Petrificus Totalus!"  
James Arme schnappten an seinen Körper. Sein Kiefer presste sich zusammen  
und seine Beine schienen zusammengewachsen.  
Nur seine Augen konnte James bewegen.  
Er versuchte irgendjemanden zu entdecken, aber er sah niemanden. Dann hörte  
er, dass sich jemand näherte.  
Ein dunkler Schatten, schob sich von hinten über James.  
Schließlich erkannte er seinen Angreifer.  
Es war ein Junge aus der Nachbarschaft. Ein Junge der ihn vom ersten Moment  
an gehasste hatte.  
Severus Snape!  
Severus war etwa einen Kopf größer als James und das einzige Wort, dass  
James einfiel um seine Statur zu beschreiben war schmal. Dieser Eindruck  
wurde noch durch seine schwarzen Kleider verstärkt. Severus trug eigentlich  
immer schwarze Umhänge, selbst an einem heißen Tag wie diesem. Sein  
dunkles, glattes Haar fiel ihm ungewaschen in die Stirn.  
James Mutter hatte einmal gesagt, dass Severus richtig hübsch sein könnte,  
wenn seine Eltern ihn nur besser anziehen würden und ihn hin und wieder  
dazu brächten sein Haar zu waschen, außerdem könnte ein wenig Sonnenlicht  
auch nicht schaden.  
James war sich da nicht so sicher, allerdings wunderte es ihn nicht, dass  
sich Severus Eltern nicht um so etwas kümmerten. Er hatte die Snapes schon  
öfter getroffen, da sie die nächsten (Zauberer)Nachbarn der Potters waren.  
In Wells sah man sie nie. James fand sie ziemlich unfreundlich und vor  
allem unheimlich. Mr.Snape war ein großer hagerer Mann, der einen stets mit  
einem mörderischen Blick ansah, gerade so, als wolle er einem bei nächster  
Gelegenheit den Kopf abbeißen. Er war ein sehr unangenehmer Kerl. Mrs.Snape  
war ebenfalls recht groß, wirkte aber so zerbrechlich und zierlich, das  
einem ihre Größe gar nicht recht auffiel. Ihre wässrig blauen Augen,  
wirkten schreckgeweitet und huschten immer durch den Raum, als würde sie  
auf irgendetwas warten.  
Und was Serverus anging, so war er stets mürrisch und gehässig. Er  
drangsalierte andere gerne, wobei James noch nie erlebt hatte, dass er sich  
prügelte. Snivellus, wie James ihn heimlich nannte, benutzte andere Waffen.  
Er schaffte es allein mit Worten, dass man sich wie ein Insekt fühlte.  
James verstand nicht so recht wie ihm das gelang, aber er brachte es immer  
wieder aufs Neue fertig.  
Er selbst hatte Snivellus scharfe Zunge gleich am ersten Tag zu spüren  
bekommen. Tatsächlich war Snivellus derjenige gewesen, der die anderen  
Kinder auf die Idee gebracht hatte ihn „Squib"zu nennen.  
„Wie man hört hast du noch nie gezaubert, Potter", hatte er mit leiser,  
Stimme gesagt, „Ich schätze du kannst es nicht", er hatte sich den paar  
anderen Zaubererkindern zugewandt, „Ich schätze er ist ein „Squib,"sieht  
er nicht wie einer aus?"  
Alle hatten angefangen zu lachen und daraufhin nicht mehr aufgehört James  
einen „Squib"zu nennen. Egal wie oft er ihnen erzählte, dass er schon  
Magie gewirkt hatte.  
Ab diesem Moment war James klar gewesen, dass Severus Snape ihn hasste und  
er hatte praktisch im gleichen Moment angefangen seinen Hass zu erwidern.  
Das äußerte sich im wesentlichen darin, dass er Snape wie Luft behandelte.  
Er ließ Severus Snapes Worte einfach an sich abprallen und er war ihm schon  
fast gleichgültig geworden...bis jetzt.  
Serverus beugte sich über James und lächelte leicht.  
„Probleme, Potter?!", bemerkte er mit einer Stimme, die vor Sarkasmus  
troff.  
Am liebsten hätte James ihn getreten. Er wusste, dass er von der  
Ganzkörperklammer getroffen worden war und er wusste, dass es Stunden  
dauern würde, bis sie nachließ, sofern Severus sie nicht wieder löste.  
Snivellus Gesicht ließ darauf jedoch keinen Hinweis erkennen. Im Gegenteil  
er schien recht vergnügt zu sein, soweit James das beurteilen konnte.  
„Wir waren in der Winkelgasse. Sieh mal, was ich bekommen habe", Severus  
Gesicht verzog sich einen Moment, dann zog er einen dunklen, lackierten  
Holzstab aus der Tasche. „Nicht schlecht, was?", er ließ den Stab zwischen  
seinen Fingern kreisen.  
James bekam trotz des Klammerfluchs eine Gänsehaut. Das war wirklich eine  
schlechte Nachricht, die sehr üble Folgen für ihn haben konnte. Severus und  
er waren schon öfter aneinander geraten, aber bisher nur mit Worten, doch  
wenn Severus jetzt einen Zauberstab besaß, konnte nichts gutes dabei  
herauskommen. James war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Angst und Wut.  
Severus konnte jetzt praktisch alles mit ihm anstellen, ohne dass er die  
geringste Chance zu einer Verteidigung hatte.  
„Ich überlegte gerade, wie ich meinen neuen Stab ausprobieren sollte, als  
du mit diesem Ding angefahren kamst", Severus deutete mit seinem Stab auf  
James Fahrrad, „und schon wusste ich was ich zuerst zaubern wollte."  
Severus grinste gehässig und James hätte alles dafür gegeben ihm an die  
Gurgel springen zu können, doch er konnte noch immer keinen Muskel bewegen.  
Er zuckte innerlich zusammen, als Severus „Liquare!"murmelte. Funken  
stoben aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und James schloss die Augen in der  
Erwartung eines Fluchs. Doch es geschah nichts. James riss die Augen wieder  
auf und entdeckte was passiert war.  
Severus hatte das Metal von James Fahrrad durch einen Spruch zum Schmelzen  
gebracht. Die Form seines Rads war kaum noch zu erkennen. James spürte, wie  
er rot wurde.  
„Guter Stab, oder Potter?! Tanne, Drachenherzfaser, dreizehn Zoll.",  
Severus legte den Kopf schräg und starrte James an. „Was jetzt..."  
überlegte er laut. Ich schätze ich...", Snape zuckte zusammen und sein Kopf  
fuhr herum, als hätte er irgend etwas gehört.  
James hingegen kam es übernatürlich still vor.  
„Mist..."murmelte Severus, ehe er wieder auf James hinunter sah. „Ich muss  
gehen,"sagte er gerade so, als wäre das sehr traurig, doch dann huschte  
ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Mach´s gut Potter!"rief er über seine  
Schulter, „Ich hoffe du schaffst es nach Haus, ehe es zu regnen anfängt."  
Severus deutete mit seinem Finger zum Himmel, ehe er mit wehendem Umhang  
davon hastete.  
James richtete seine Augen zum Himmel, tatsächlich zogen sich dunkle Wolken  
über ihm zusammen und wurden immer dichter.  
James beobachtete sie, ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.  
Während er still dort lag und darauf wartete, dass es zu schütten anfing,  
spürte er unglaublichen Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Das würde er Snivellus  
heimzahlen!  
Bald öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen und der Regen fiel in dicken  
Tropfen herab. James fror erbärmlich.  
Es mussten annähernd zwei Stunden vergangen sein, ehe er zu zittern begann.  
Der Zauber verlor allmählich seine Wirkung. Bald darauf konnte sich James  
aufrappeln. Er warf einen Blick auf sein geschmolzenes Rad ehe er sich  
zornschnaubend, mit schmerzenden Gliedern und blutenden Knien auf den Weg  
Nachhause machte. Jeder schmerzhafte Schritt ließ seine Wut mehr aufflammen  
und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wild zu fluchen anfing.  
Es war nicht schwer ungesehen ins Haus zu kommen.  
James war inzwischen so wütend, dass er sich nicht mal die Zeit nahm sich  
abzutrocknen (oder die Wasserlachen zu beachten, die er im ganzen Haus  
hinterließ). Er stürmte einfach in die leere Bibliothek Suchend lief er die  
Regalreihen entlang, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Er zog einen  
schweren dunklen Band hervor und knallte ihn auf den Boden. Vorsichtig, um  
sich nicht noch mehr weh zu tun, ließ sich James vor dem Buch auf den  
Teppich sinken, dann begann er zu suchen...  
Zwei Wochen später erhielt James seinen Brief aus Hogwarts. Seine Eltern  
waren natürlich begeistert und auch James grinste vor Freude. Jetzt würde  
es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sein Leben von Grund auf ändern konnte. 


	4. Immer Ärger

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören zum (größten Teil) Joanne K. Rowling und ich veröffentliche das hier definitiv nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen._

**Immer Ärger**  
Die Hitze des Sommertages schlug Lily entgegen, als sie mit ihrer Freundin  
Aisling Talbot aus dem Schulhaus trat. Endlich Sommerferien!  
Lily hatte diesem Tag entgegen gefiebert, seit sie vor einigen Wochen  
mächtigen Ärger mit den Lehrern bekommen hatte.  
Angefangen hatte es mit einem einfachen Mathetest. Lily war in Mathematik  
immer eine Niete gewesen, sie konnte mit Zahlen nun mal überhaupt nichts  
Anfangen.  
Darum hatte sie sich auf diesen Test besonders gut vorbereitet und Stunden  
mit Lernen verbracht.  
Als sie den Test dann hinter sich hatte, hatte sie wirklich ein gutes  
Gefühl gehabt.  
Das böse Erwachen kam, als Lily ihre Arbeit zurück bekam, der Lehrer hatte  
ihr eine glatte Sechs gegeben und das, obwohl sie beinah alle Rechnungen  
richtig gelöst hatte.  
Lily hatte gedacht es handle sich um ein Versehen, also sprach sie  
Mr.Stiles darauf an.  
Seine Erwiderung dazu war, dass das Ergebnis des Testes zu gut gewesen sei,  
als dass er glauben könne Lily habe es alleine fabriziert, sie musste also  
irgendwie gemogelt haben.  
Lily war entsetzt. Sie versuchte den Lehrer davon zu überzeugen, dass sie  
sich die gute Note ehrlich erarbeitet hatte, aber er ließ nicht mit sich  
reden. Lily war so wütend, dass sie den Lehrer am liebsten angeschrieen  
hätte. Doch sie hielt sich zurück. Stattdessen verschränkte sie die Hände  
fest und starrte stur auf den Tisch. Der Lehrer hatte die Sache damit als  
erledigt angesehen und wandte sich seiner Tafel zu. Lily hatte ihre Wut  
schon beinah unter Kontrolle, als sie hinter sich ein leises Kichern hörte.  
Die Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht und obwohl sie sich keinen Millimeter bewegt  
hatte, erhoben sich ihre Schulbücher vom Pult und klatschen laut und heftig  
gegen den Rücken des Lehrers.  
Sie war für eine Woche suspendiert worden, weil ihr niemand die Geschichte  
mit den selbst-fliegenden Büchern geglaubt hatte.  
Jeder dachte, sie hätte sie vor lauter Zorn nach dem Lehrer geworfen und  
wollte sich jetzt mit unglaublichen Geschichten heraus reden. Lilys Eltern  
blieben sehr gelassen und gaben ihr keine weitere Strafe. Das taten sie  
nie, egal wie merkwürdig die Dinge waren, die Lily angelastet wurden.  
Dennoch spürte Lily keinerlei Freude, über die ganzen seltsamen Vorfälle,  
wenngleich sie ihr anscheinend nur eine Hilfe sein wollten. Manchmal hatte  
Lily den verrückten Gedanken, dass ihr irgendwelche Geister oder Kobolde  
folgten und diese Dinge taten.  
Lily selbst hatte ansonsten keine Erklärung für Phänomene, wie ein  
verschwindendes Paar Schuhe, die einen Moment vorher noch an den Füssen  
eines Mitschülers gesteckt hatten oder auch das plötzlich zusammenbrechen  
eines Nigel-nagel-neuen Stuhls.  
Für alle Anderen war der Fall klar: Lily war irgendwie gestört und machte  
lauter furchtbare Dinge, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
Tatsächlich gingen ihr die meisten Kinder schon seit dem Kindergarten aus  
dem Weg, die anderen Kinder wiederum durften ihr auf Befehl der Eltern  
nicht zu nahe kommen und die Nachbarn hechteten vor lauter Schreck hinter  
die Gebüsche, wenn sie Lily kommen sahen.  
Nach dem Vorfall mit Lehrer, wurde es allerdings noch schlimmer. Die  
anderen Lehrer brummten ihr harte Strafen auf, wenn sie auch nur den  
geringsten Verdacht hatten Lily stecke hinter irgendeinem „Verbrechen". Das  
bekamen andere Schüler natürlich mit und so wurde Lily zum beliebtesten  
Alibi anderer Störenfriede. Lily stellte daraufhin andere Schüler immer  
wieder zur Rede, was - wie könnte es auch anders sein - dazu führte, dass  
sich die echten Vorfälle extrem häuften.  
Lily war in einem echten Teufelskreis aus Strafen und Streitereien  
gefangen.  
Umso beschwingter war sie, als sie heute die Schule verließ und nie mehr  
dorthin zurück musste.  
Ab dem Herbst würde sie gemeinsam mit Aisling auf eine neue Schule kommen,  
die einige Ortschaften entfernt lag.  
Lily warf ihrer Freundin einen kurzen Blick zu.  
Sie lief, den Kopf gesenkt, neben ihr her. Ihr hüftlanges rabenschwarzes  
Haar hing wie ein Vorhang über ihre Schultern und ließ sie besonders schmal  
aussehen.  
Ihre dunkelblauen Augen wirkten in dem fahlen, herzförmigen Gesicht beinahe  
schwarz. Lily hatte schon bemerkt, dass es ihrer Freundin heute nicht  
besonders gut ging. Sie kannte die Anzeichen: Die Blässe und der  
verschleierte Blick. Aisling spielte es zwar herunter, aber Lily machte  
sich dennoch ein wenig Sorgen.  
Jeder wusste, dass mit Aislings Gesundheit irgendwas nicht ganz stimmte, es  
hatte sogar Gerüchte gegeben, dass sie sterben würde. Damals war Lily  
wirklich in Panik geraten und hatte sie gefragt, ob das stimme.  
Aisling hatte sie einem Moment lang durchdringend angestarrt und war dann  
in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Ab da machten sie sich gemeinsam, über dieses  
Gerücht lustig.  
Sprüche wie: „Lass mich in Ruhe, du weißt doch dass ich im Sterben liege!"  
Waren besonders beliebt.  
Dennoch gab Aislings Krankheit Lily manchmal Rätsel auf, sie hatte jedoch  
nicht vor danach zu fragen, um was es sich dabei handelte. Aisling würde es  
ihr schon erzählen, wenn es wichtig wäre.  
"Geht deine Schwester heute auf diesen Schulball?", fragte Aisling  
plötzlich.  
Lily verzog das Gesicht und strich einige Strähnen ihres dunkelroten Haars  
zurück.  
"Ja! Und jetzt rate mal mit wem... mit Terence Peacock, dem eingebildeten  
Affen! Der hält sich ja für so toll! Ich frag mich echt wieso, der tut doch  
den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als auf Schwächeren rum zu hacken."  
Aisling grinste schwach über Lilys herzhafte Schimpftirade.  
"Immerhin sieht er einigermaßen gut aus. Wundert mich fast, das er sich mit  
Petty abgi..."  
Lily war abrupt vor einem schwarzen schmiedeeisernen Tor stehen geblieben.  
Sie hörte Aisling seufzen.  
"Was hast du nur mit diesem Haus."  
Lily legte das Gesicht an die Gitterstäbe und wartete bis Aisling sich zu  
ihr gesellte.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich finde es einfach schön. Wie ein Märchenschloss."  
"Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich es eher traurig."  
Aisling starrte das Haus durchdringend an.  
Lily fand diesen Blick beunruhigender, als sie das Haus je hätte finden  
können.  
Sie blickte fasziniert über die gigantische Rasenfläche vor dem Gebäude,  
die hie und da mit verschiedenen, alten Laubbäumen bewachsen war. Vom Tor  
bis zum Haupteingang führte eine Allee, die aus großen Eichen bestand. Es  
gab einen Vorplatz aus Kies, in dessen Mitte ein alter, moosbewachsener  
Springbrunnen stand, der wohl einen Menschen darstellte. (Es war wegen der  
Entfernung schwer zu sagen.) Eine große steinerne Freitreppe führte zum  
Haupteingang.  
Das Gebäude selbst bestand aus gelbbraunem Sandstein und war zu einem  
großen Teil mit Efeu bewachsen.  
Am fantastischsten empfand Lily einen dicken Rundturm, mit einem  
steilaufragenden Spitzdach.  
"Irgendwie ist es in dem Garten immer neblig", meinte Aisling und legte den  
Kopf schräg.  
Es stimmte, es war ein heißer sonniger Tag und trotzdem wabberte leichter  
Nebel über dem Rasen.  
"Wahnsinn, oder? Ich finde Nebel klasse."  
Lily drückte wohl zum hunderstenmal die Klinke des Tores nach unten und wie  
erwartet tat sich nichts. Dennoch war sie enttäuscht.  
"Ich wünschte ich könnte mir das Ganze mal von innen ansehen", murmelte  
sie.  
"Tz... wir haben wirklich schon so ziemlich alles versucht, um dort rein zu  
kommen. Und ich lasse mich bestimmt nicht noch mal von Mr.Corners Hund  
jagen, nur weil wir wieder versuchen über seine Hecke auf das Grundstück zu  
kommen."  
Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Aislings bleiches Gesicht sah fest  
entschlossen aus.  
"Ach komm schon, lass es uns noch mal versuchen, irgendwie schaffen wir das  
schon."  
Sie sah Aisling geradezu flehend an. Aisling verdrehte die Augen und  
schaute weg.  
„Bitte, bitte, bitte...", Lily versuchte so mitleiderregend wie möglich  
auszusehen.  
Sie schien es nicht wirklich hinzubekommen, denn Aisling begann zu kichern.  
"Na gut, aber nur, wenn wir es nicht durch Mr.Corners Garten versuchen."  
"Einverstanden!"  
Lily blickte sich um. Die Mauer am Tor war eigentlich nicht besonders hoch  
und sie wunderte sich ein wenig, dass sie nie auf die Idee gekommen war  
darüber zu steigen. Dazu brauchte sie doch nur ein wenig Hilfe von Aisling.  
Einen Moment war ihr so als hätte sie das tatsächlich schon mal vorgehabt,  
aber warum hatte sie es dann nicht gemacht? Lily zuckte die Schultern. Sie  
wusste es nicht, die Hauptsache war, dass sie es jetzt machte.  
"Pass auf, du machst eine Räuberleiter und dann zieh ich mich hoch auf die  
Mauer."  
Lily warf ihre Tasche und ihre grüne Schuljacke hinter ein Gebüsch und  
wandte sich Aisling zu.  
Aisling sah nicht all zu erfreut über diesen Plan aus, aber sie hatte ja  
bereits zugestimmt.  
"Was machst du, wenn du nicht wieder raus kommst?"  
"Das passiert schon nicht, außerdem... wenn ich oben auf der Mauer bin,  
helfe ich dir erst mal nach oben, dann sind wir beide drin. Also können wir  
auf die gleich Art auch wieder rausklettern."  
Aisling seufzte.  
"Na gut, dann mal los."  
Sie nahm ihre Hände zusammen und Lily stellte ihren Fuß hinein.  
Es war so einfach auf die Mauer zu klettern, dass sich Lily einen Moment  
wirklich unwohl fühlte.  
Was zur Hölle war heute anders? Sie hatten Jahre mit dem Versuch verbracht,  
in diesen Garten zu kommen und nun funktionierte es einfach so?!  
Sie hatten komplizierte Pläne entworfen, einmal hatten sie sogar mühevoll  
ein Seil von der Eiche im Garten der Evans, zu einem Baum auf dem  
Grundstück gespannt. Auf die Art und Weise hatten sie dann über die Mauer  
hangeln wollen. (Irgendwie schien die Mauer damals höher gewesen zu sein.)  
Dieses vorhaben wurde jedoch dadurch zu Nichte gemacht, dass das Seil,  
kurz, bevor sie über der Mauer waren, zerriss. Aisling und Lily waren auf  
den Boden geknallt und Mrs.Evans hatte ihnen darauf hin verboten überhaupt  
noch mal zu versuchen in den Garten zu kommen. Was das ganze jedoch noch  
spannender und leider auch komplizierter machte. So mussten sie nämlich in  
fremde Gärten einbrechen um auf das Grundstück zu kommen.  
Als Lily jetzt auf der Mauer im Efeu saß, überlegte sie einen Moment, ob  
sie nun wirklich in den Garten hinunter springen sollte. Das Haus bereitete  
ihr zwar nach wie vor kein Unbehagen, aber irgendwie kam ihr die  
Leichtigkeit, mit der sie hier hoch gelangt war doch sehr komisch vor.  
"Lily... da kommt jemand", Aisling klang aufgeregt.  
Ohne umschweife krabbelte Lily auf allen Vieren unter die herabhängenden  
Äste einer riesigen Trauerweide, die in der Nähe der Mauer stand. Es wäre  
einfacher gewesen in den Garten zu springen, aber Lily war sich immer noch  
nicht ganz sicher.  
Im Schatten der Weide, legte sie sich also flach auf die Mauer und  
beobachtete was sich unten tat.  
Aisling hatte sich gebückt und tat als müsse sie ihren Schuh binden.  
Einiger Meter weiter hinten konnte Lily drei Gestalten sehen, sie waren  
wohl gerade mit dem Bus angekommen. Als sie näher kamen, erkannte sie  
Terence Peacock, Howard Quitter und Petunia.  
Lily fluchte leise.  
Die Gruppe kam heran und machte dummerweise keine Anstalten einfach an  
Aisling vorbei zu laufen.  
"Hey Aisling... was treibst du da?", Petunia klang schnippisch, wie immer.  
Sie hatte ihr blondes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, was ihren Hals  
besonders lang erscheinen ließ. Sie warf Aisling ein herablassendes Lächeln  
zu.  
"Nichts besonderes", murmelte Aisling und schien zu erstarren, als sie zu  
Petunia aufblickte. Lily hatte ein komisches Gefühl im Magen, als würde es  
gleich Ärger geben.  
"Und wo ist Lily?"  
Aisling starrte Petunia derartig kühl an, dass Lily erstaunt blinzelte.  
"Hey hörst du nicht? Du wurdest was gefragt!", Terence Peacock musste sich  
natürlich einmischen, das war zu erwarten gewesen.  
Aisling ignorierte Petunias fragenden Blick und sah stattdessen Peacock an.  
Plötzlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie begann zu  
lachen. Es klang seltsam, als hätte sie gerade etwas wirklich witziges  
gehört.  
Vor lauter Lachen bekamen ihre fahlen Wangen sogar richtig Farbe.  
"Ach... das ist mir doch zu blöd", sagte Petunia mit zusammengekniffenen  
Lippen, „Ich hab keine Zeit für so was. Wir sehen uns."  
Petunia winkte den beiden Jungen zu, dann ging sie davon und verschwand  
gleich darauf um eine Ecke.  
Terence Peacock und Howard Quitter blieben zurück. Peacock schien sich  
durch Aislings Verhalten sehr beleidigt zu fühlen.  
"Was ist so witzig, du Gestörte", er trat einen Schritt auf Aisling zu.  
"Ich glaube sie lacht dich aus, Terence", schaltete sich Howard ein.  
Peacock sah einen Moment sprachlos aus und Lily musste ein Kichern  
unterdrücken.  
"Der werd ich s zeigen! Hör sofort auf zu lachen du dämliche Kuh."  
Aisling reagierte nicht wirklich. Sie blinzelte kurz und platzte dann  
wieder laut heraus. Sie schien sogar noch lauter zu lachen. Tränen traten  
ihr in die Augen.  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf, sie sollte damit aufhören, ehe es zu einem  
Unglück kam.  
Da hob der puterrote Peacock auch schon seine Hand und zog damit kräftig an  
Aislings Haar.  
"Hey... was hast du vor!", sagte Howard.  
"Ich bringe ihr bei, nicht über mich zu lachen."  
Aisling krümmte sich jetzt vor Lachen.  
"Du bist wohl verrückt, sie ist die Freundin von Lily Evans!"  
"Wenn schert das?", Peacock sah ehrlich verwirrt aus.  
Howard schnaubte.  
"Ich vergesse immer, dass du erst seit einigen Monaten hier wohnst. Die  
kleine Evans ist ein echtes Ungeheuer. Vor einem Jahren hat sie dafür  
gesorgt, dass die Augenbrauen meines Bruders ausgefallen sind, nur weil er  
den kleinen Tim Jones ein bisschen rum geschubst hat. Ich will gar nicht  
wissen, was passiert, wenn es um ihre beste Freundin geht."  
Lily erinnerte sich an den Vorfall. Sie war zu tiefst schockiert gewesen,  
das man ihr die Schuld daran gegeben hatte. Wie hätte sie denn bitte dafür  
sorgen sollen, dass jemandem die Augenbrauen ausfielen, wenngleich es  
ziemlich komisch ausgesehen hatte.  
"Wenn man dich hört, könnte man meinen Petunias kleine Schwester sei eine  
Hexe."  
Peacock grinste hämisch. Howard machte ein Gesicht, als würde er genau das  
denken.  
„Na ja... Hexe vielleicht nicht, aber sie kennt fiese Tricks..."  
"Du bist ja verrückt", Peacock wandte sich wieder der lachenden Aisling zu.  
"Ich sage es jetzt zum letzten mal, hör auf zu lachen!"  
Aisling hörte nicht auf. Lily fragte sich ehrlich besorgt, was mit ihr los  
war. Wenn sie so weiter machte, würde sie noch ersticken.  
"Ich habe dich gewarnt, Mann!", warf Howard ein, „Ich will nichts damit zu  
tun haben, den Ärger mit Evans ist das echt nicht wert."  
"Du bist solch ein Feigling."  
Peacock trat wutentbrannt auf Aisling zu und gab ihr einen heftigen Stoß,  
der sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Für einen Moment blieb Aisling die  
Luft weg, als sie hart auf dem Boden aufkam, doch dann lachte sie weiter  
und sogar noch lauter. Das machte Peacock wiederum noch wütender.  
„HÖR AUF!", er griff nach Aislings langem Haar und zog erneut kräftig dran.  
Aisling keuchte vor Schmerz auf.  
"Lass das sofort sein!", Lily sprang ohne Umschweife von der Mauer und  
stürzte sich auf Peacock.  
Sie gab Peacock einen Schubs, der ihn unvorbereitet traf und ihn  
zurücktaumeln ließ. Lily ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Du widerliche Kakerlake! Ich wünschte du würdest die Pest oder so etwas  
bekommen!", Lilys Wangen glühten vor Zorn.  
Howard hatte vor Schreck zu schreien angefangen, als Lily aufgetaucht war.  
Bei ihren Worten war er entsetzt zusammengezuckt.  
Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, dann tauchten die ersten Pusteln auf  
Peacocks Gesicht auf. Es waren kleine rote Bläschen.  
Aisling setzte sich auf und betrachtete die Szene. Sie hatte sogar mit dem  
Lachen aufgehört.  
Lily schnappte nach Luft. Was war denn jetzt passiert?  
Peacock sah plötzlich richtig schlecht aus und er schien auch zu spüren,  
dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Er sah auf seine Hände, wo noch mehr  
roten Male auftauchten. Erschrocken schrie er auf und ging auf Howard zu.  
"Was hat sie gemacht?!"  
Ein eiskalter Klumpen bildete sich in Lilys Magen.  
Peacock gab ihr die Schuld an dem Ausschlag... und wenn er das tat, dann  
würden es bald auch alle anderen tun.  
Howard war schnell einige Schritte zurück getreten.  
"Komm nicht näher!", rief er panisch, ehe er so schnell wie möglich davon  
rannte.  
Lily schluckte.  
"Es ist wohl besser, wenn du schnell nach Hause läufst, ehe es dir noch  
schlechter geht."  
Lily wollte gar nicht daran denken, was ihr blühen würde, sollte Peacock  
mitten auf der Straße zusammenbrechen.  
"Na los, geh nach Haus!", schrie sie Peacock nun an und ließ sich vor  
Aisling auf die Knie sinken.  
Peacock nahm ihren Rat sofort an. Aisling war die Einzige, die immer noch  
grinste.  
"Alles okay?"  
"Ich denke schon. Ich schätze ich hab jetzt nur ein paar Haare weniger."  
"Warum hast du nicht aufgehört zu lachen? Du hast ihn viel zu sehr  
provoziert, das hätte nicht sein müssen...und jetzt wird jeder denken, dass  
ich ihm die Pest...."  
"Die Windpocken", unterbrach Aisling sie sachlich.  
"Wie bitte?", sagte Lily erstaunt..  
"Keine Sorge, er hat nur Windpocken und nicht die Pest. Ich weiß wie das  
aussieht, die hatte ich doch letzten Winter. Ich schätze er hat sie schon  
die ganze Zeit mit sich rum geschleppt."  
Lily hörte die Worte und sie glaubte Aisling, dass es nur die Windpocken  
waren, es machte jedoch keinen großen Unterschied, ob Pest oder Windpocken.  
Sie wäre so oder so dafür verantwortlich gemacht worden.  
Sie begann ruckartig zu atmen. Was war nur los?! Warum passierten immer  
wieder solche Sachen?  
Aisling betrachtete Lily aufmerksam und legte ihr schließlich einen Arm um  
die Schulter.  
So saßen sie Arm in Arm auf den Fußweg vor dem Eisentor. Einzig eine graue  
Eule beobachtete sie.  
Als Lily die Küche durch die Hintertür betrat läutete gerade das Telefon.  
Lily hörte Petunias Schritte auf der Treppe, als diese in den Flur hastete.  
Mrs.Evans stand am Herd und rührte in einem Topf.  
"Hallo, mein Spatz, du kommst genau rechtzeitig. Na, wie war der letzte  
Schultag?"  
Lily ließ ihren Schulranzen vom Rücken gleiten und setzte sich an den  
Küchentisch.  
Sie hatte sich inzwischen etwas gefasst, dennoch machte sie sich sorgen,  
welche Folgen der Vorfall mit Peacock haben würde.  
Mrs.Evans wandte sich zu ihrer Tochter um, als sie nicht antwortete.  
"Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"  
Lily senkte den Kopf. Am besten würde sie ihrer Mutter auf der Stelle alles  
erzählen. Lily setzte gerade an, als Petunia in die Küche stürmte.  
"WAS HAST DU GEMACHT?! WAS HAST DU SCHON WIEDER ANGERICHTET?!"  
Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie sah so wütend aus, wie Lily sie noch  
nie zuvor erlebt hatte.  
Da fiel es ihr siedend heiß wieder ein - der Schulball!  
Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können. Terence und Petunia hatten zusammen  
dorthin gehen wollen.  
"WARUM MUSST DU IMMER ALLES KAPUTT MACHEN! IMMER VERDIRBST DU MIR ALLES! DU  
VERDAMMTE KLEINE HEXE, ICH HASSE DICH!"  
Petunia machte Anstalten auf Lily los zu gehen, doch Mrs.Evans trat  
dazwischen.  
"Was ist überhaupt los?"  
Lily waren bei Petunias Worten die Tränen in die hellgrünen Augen getreten.  
Petunia und Lily hatten sich schon immer viel gestritten, aber Lily würde  
ihr doch nie absichtlich schaden wollen.  
Es stimmte zwar, das Petunia des öfteren Opfer ungewöhnlicher Vorfälle  
wurde, (zusammengebundene Schuhbänder oder Käfer im Müsli, waren durchaus  
an der Tagesordnung) aber das war doch nicht ihre Schuld.  
Petunia hatte Mrs.Evans inzwischen unter Schluchzern von Terence Peacocks  
spontaner Krankheit erzählt.  
"ICH WEIß GENAU, DASS SIE DARAN SCHULD HAT..."  
"Das reicht jetzt Petty!", fuhr Mrs.Evans Petunia ins Wort.  
Lily hatte immer noch kein Wort herausgebracht. Was sollte sie denn auch  
sagen, Petunia würde ihr ja doch nicht glauben.  
"Es ist wohl am besten, wenn du auf dein Zimmer gehst", hörte Lily ihre  
Mutter sagen.  
Sie rutschte von ihrem Stuhl.  
"Nicht du, Lily!"  
Lily blickte zu ihrer Mutter. Diese warf Petunia einen strengen Blick zu.  
"Ich schlage vor, du beruhigst dich erst mal und denkst ernsthaft darüber  
nach, was du gerade alles von dir gegeben hast."  
Petunia starrte Lily einen Moment lang an, dann machte sie auf dem Absatz  
kehrt, so dass ihr blonder Zopf nur so flog.  
"Und von dir möchte ich hören, wie das passiert ist."  
Mrs.Evans bedeutete Lily sich wieder zu setzten. Stockend berichtete sie  
von dem Vorfall mit Aisling und Peacock. Mrs.Evans hörte aufmerksam zu, ehe  
sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Ich habe dir immer wieder gesagt, du solltest deiner Wut nicht so einfach  
Luft machen! Könntest du nicht versuchen dein Temperament etwas zu zügeln?"  
Lily hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ihr Temperament damit zu tun  
haben sollte, so wusste sie auch keine Antwort auf die Frage ihrer Mutter.  
Mrs.Evans seufzte.  
"Na schön, am besten gehst du auch auf dein Zimmer und ruhst dich etwas  
aus, du siehst furchtbar blass aus."  
Mrs.Evans strich Lily über ihr rotes Haar.  
"Ich bring dir gleich was zu Essen hinauf."  
Lily nickte nur. Sie fühlte sich wirklich elend. Sie hatte so gehofft, ihre  
Mutter würde ihr sagen, sie könne unmöglich Schuld an der Krankheit sein.  
"Lily...?!"  
Erwartungsvoll hielt Lily inne.  
„Ich weiß das, dass keine Absicht war. Es ist nur...", Mrs.Evans Stimme  
erstarb.  
Es schien, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
"Geh jetzt nach oben, ich komme gleich mit dem Essen."  
Lily warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Mrs.Evans hatte sich wieder dem  
Topf zugewandt.  
Als Sie in den zweiten Stock kam, hörte sie Petunia weinen. Es tat ihr  
wirklich leid, was passiert war, aber was konnte sie schon dagegen tun.  
Selbst wenn sie versuchen würde ihre Schwester zu trösten, würde diese sie  
sowieso nur rausschmeißen, also ging sie direkt auf ihr Zimmer.  
Dort angekommen warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und war wenige Augenblicke  
später eingeschlafen.


	5. Das Herrenhaus

_Disclaimer: __Die Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören zum (größten Teil) Joanne K. Rowling und __ich veröffentliche das hier definitiv nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen._

**Das Herrenhaus  
**Es war bereits dunkel, als Lily wieder die Augen öffnete. Sie setzte sich  
im Bett auf. Jemand hatte ihr die Schuhe ausgezogen und sie mit einer  
Wolldecke zugedeckt. Es musste wohl ihre Mutter gewesen sein, denn auf dem  
Schreibtisch stand ein Tablett mit dem Mittagessen. Lily blickte sich in  
der Dunkelheit nach ihrem Wecker um. Es war kurz nach 21 Uhr. Vielleicht  
sollte sie sich einfach ihr Nachthemd anziehen und weiter schlafen.  
Nur schade, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr müde fühlte.  
Aus dem Erdgeschoß konnte Lily die Stimmen ihrer Eltern hören. Plötzlich  
neugierig geworden, schlich sie sich zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt  
breit.  
Die Stimmen waren immer noch zu undeutlich, deshalb trat Lily auf den Gang  
und ging auf die Treppe zu. Das Haus der Evans war zwar hübsch, aber schon  
ziemlich alt, daher war es schwierig bis an die Treppe zu gelangen, ohne  
dass eine Diele knarrte. Doch es gelang ihr.  
Lily blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen.  
"...es mach ihr wirklich zu schaffen, Billie! Wir sollten es ihr endlich  
sagen", konnte Lily ihre Mutter sagen hören.  
"Es sind doch nur noch wenige Wochen, bis sie weg geht, Caron. Der Brief  
kann doch jetzt jeden Tag eintreffen..."  
"Umso wichtiger, dass sie die Zeit hat, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen."  
Lilys Vater sagte irgend etwas, doch sie verstand ihn nicht. Sie war sich  
nur zu bewusst, dass über sie gesprochen wurde.  
In dem Verlangen das ganze Gespräch zu hören trat Lily auf die oberste  
Stufe der Treppe. "Knack."  
Lily zuckte zusammen und hastete in ihr Zimmer zurück. So leise wie möglich  
schloss sie die Tür und hechtete ins Bett. Sie hatte sich gerade zugedeckt,  
als ein Lichtstrahl auf ihr Bett fiel.  
Lilys Herz klopfte und sie hatte Mühe ihren Atem gleichmäßig klingen zu  
lassen.  
Erst, als die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde und Schritte auf der Treppe zu  
hören waren, atmete Lily auf. Im nu war sie wieder aus dem Bett und trat  
ans Fenster. Eine warme Brise wehte in ihr Gesicht.  
"Was ist nur mit mir?", sagte Lily laut in die Nacht hinein.  
Sie stützte ihr Gesicht in die Hände und dachte nach.  
Wollten ihre Eltern sie etwa fortschicken? Vielleicht dachten auch sie,  
dass Lily Schuld an all diesen Vorfällen hatte. Eigentlich hatten sie  
bislang nie so gewirkt. Lilys Vater schien sich sogar köstlich über manche  
Ereignisse zu amüsieren...  
Himmel, die beiden dachten doch nicht etwa, das sie verrückt war.  
Vielleicht wollten sie sie in eine Klinik für verrückte Kinder schicken und  
warteten nur noch auf die Einweisungspapiere!!! (Aisling hatte ihr mal  
etwas von einer Schule namens St.Brutus für unheilbar kriminelle Kinder  
erzählt! )  
Lily umklammerte das Fensterbrett und starrte in die Ferne.  
Von ihrem Fenster aus konnte sie das in Mondlicht getauchte Herrenhaus  
sehen. Lily beobachtete einen großen Vogel, der um den Turm kreiste. Das  
war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, der Turm wurde sogar oft von ganzen  
Vogelscharren umschwärmt.  
Doch dann geschah etwas, dass sonst nie geschah. In einem der Turmfenster  
wurde ein Licht entfacht.  
Lily stockte der Atem. Es war jemand im Herrenhaus. Sie beugte sich aus dem  
Fenster um mehr sehen zu können.  
Der große Vogel umkreiste den Turm nochmals, eher er verschwand. Es schien,  
als wäre er durch das erleuchtete Fenster in das Innere des Hauses gelangt.  
Lily zögerte nicht länger. Sie wollte heraus finden, was da drüben vor sich  
ging.  
Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte sie ihren Schulrock und ihre zerknitterte  
Bluse gegen Latzhose und T-Shirt getauscht. Sie griff nach ihren  
ausgelatschten Turnschuhen und öffnete dann erneut die Tür zum Gang. Sie  
hielt den Atem an, während sie vorsichtig durch den Flur schlich. Lily  
erreichte die Treppe ohne ein einziges Geräusch von sich zu geben,  
übersprang die oberste Stufe und stieg dann leise die restlichen hinunter.  
Sie verließ das Haus durch den Haupteingang, da sich ihre Eltern in der  
Küche befanden.  
Lily ließ die Tür angelehnt, weil es zu viel Lärm verursacht hätte sie zu  
schließen, außerdem würde sie so später auch wieder ins Haus kommen.  
Sobald sie vor dem Haus stand streifte sie sich die Turnschuhe über und  
rannte so schnell sie konnte die kurze Strecke bis zum Tor des sonst  
verlassenen Grundstücks. Lily presste ihr Gesicht an die Stäbe und spähte  
in den dunklen Garten. Es war nichts auffälliges zu sehen, aber Lily  
zweifelte nicht daran, dass sich noch jemand im Haus befand. Mit einem  
Seufzer trat sie einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihren Blick über die Mauer  
gleiten.  
Wie sollte sie nur allein dort hinüber komme?  
Lily wandt sich vom Tor ab und wollte gerade die Gebüsche vor dem Gemäuer  
prüfen, als hinter ihr ein leises Klicken zu hören war. Erschrocken zuckte  
sie zusammen. Langsam drehte sie sich zum Tor zurück und stellte erstaunt  
fest, dass es sich einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte. Einen Moment dachte  
sie daran, einfach wieder zu verschwinden, doch dann siegte ihre Neugierde.  
Lily stieß das Gitter leicht an und beobachtete mit angehaltenem Atem, wie  
es weiter aufschwang. Vorsichtig trat sie einige Schritte auf das Gelände.  
Nebel waberte um ihre Füße und die Bäume der Allee rauschten im Wind.  
Eigentlich hatte sie vor zum Haupteingang zu laufen, doch dann dachte sie  
sich: Und was dann? Anklopfen? Wohl kaum. Es war bestimmt besser um das  
Haus herum zu gehen und nach einem offenen Fenster oder einer Hintertür  
Ausschau zu halten.  
Es war faszinierend endlich das ganze Grundstück von innen zu sehen und  
nicht nur die lange Einfahrt.  
Der Rasen war lange nicht mehr gemäht worden und wo der Nebel nicht zu  
dicht war, konnte Lily wild wuchernde Blumen entdecken. Der ganze Garten  
wirkte wie ein wildes, buntes Durcheinander aus Gräsern, Bäumen, Büschen  
und Blumen. Als Lily die Rückseite des Hauses erreichte, entdeckte sie den  
dunklen Schatten eines weiteren Gebäudes. Sie ging näher heran und erkannte  
schließlich, dass es sich um ein Gewächshaus handelte. Lily hätte sich das  
ganze gerne näher angesehen, die Tür war jedoch verschlossen und sie konnte  
sich nicht lange damit aufhalten, wenn sie den Hausbewohner, Räuber,  
Landstreicher oder was auch immer noch erwischen wollte. Vom Gewächshaus  
führte ein Weg aus großen Steinplatten zum Haus hin. Er war links und  
rechts von Rosenhecken umgeben, die lange Zeit nicht geschnitten worden  
waren. Lily musste aufpassen, dass sie nirgendwo mit ihren Klamotten oder  
Haaren hängen blieb.  
Der Weg endete direkt am Haus an einer dunklen Holztür mit rostigem  
Türknauf. Lily streckte gerade die Hand danach aus, als die Tür sich wie  
von Geisterhand öffnete. Erschrocken schnappte Lily nach Luft und wieder  
einmal kam ihr der kurze Gedanke an Flucht.  
Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, wo ich so kurz vor dem Ziel bin!  
Lily atmete einmal tief durch, dann betrat sie das Haus.  
Sie befand sich in einer riesigen Küche.  
Obwohl es ziemlich dunkel war, konnte Lily deutlich die massiven  
Arbeitsflächen, Herdplatten und einen riesigen offenen Kamin erkennen. Ihre  
Schritte klangen laut auf dem Steinboden, als sie an den Regalen und  
Schränken vorbeiging.  
In den Küchenregalen, befanden sich noch immer Flaschen, Gläser und  
verschiedene Tiegel mit unbestimmbarem Inhalt und auch Töpfe und Pfannen  
waren noch vorhanden.  
Würde man das nicht alles mitnehmen, wenn man umzieht, überlegte Lily.  
Kopfschüttelnd sah sie sich um und entdeckte schließlich zwei weitere  
Türen. Eine davon war nur angelehnt. Sie beschloss es mit dieser zu  
versuchen.  
Im Vorbeigehen strich sie mit einer Hand über einen großen Kindertisch mit  
kleinen Stühlen. Er sah aus wie aus dem Esssaal eines Kindergartens,  
allerdings wirkte er unheimlich grob und stabil.  
Hinter der Tür war es stockdunkel, doch als Lily den ersten Fuß auf den  
staubigen Boden setzte, flammte plötzlich Licht auf. Lily blinzelte vor der  
Helligkeit und erschrak. Hatte man sie erwischt!?  
Da war niemand außer ihr. Lily konnte keine Lichtquelle ausmachen, jedoch  
erstrahlte alles in ihrem unmittelbaren Umkreis in goldenem Licht, wie von  
einer Fackel. Als sich ihr Herzschlag etwas beruhigt hatte, stellte sie  
fest, dass sie in einem langen, schmalen Korridor stand, von dem viele  
rotbraune Holztüren abführten.  
Was jetzt, wie willst du in diesem riesigen Haus, ausgerechnet das Zimmer  
finden, wo du das Licht gesehen hast?  
Lily wandte sich nach links und nach rechts auf der Suche nach einem  
Hinweis.  
„Verdammt, hier muss es ja irgendwo eine Treppe nach oben..." Lily  
verstummte. Auf dem Fußboden hatte sie einige verwischte Spuren entdeckt,  
sie führten nach rechts.  
Ohne weiter zu zögern ging sie ihnen nach. Sie blickte so konzentriert nach  
vorne, dass sie kaum bemerkte, dass das Licht mit ihr ging und hinter ihr  
nur Dunkelheit zurückblieb.  
Sie erreichte eine schmale, steinerne Spiraltreppe. Als sie nach oben  
spähte, bemerkte sie das kurze aufblitzen eines Lichts. So schnell und  
leise, wie sie nur konnte hastete sie die Stufen hinauf.  
Es waren so viele, dass ihr das Atmen immer schwerer fiel. Einmal hielt sie  
inne und schaute hinunter um festzustellen, wie viel sie schon geschafft  
hatte. Doch es war zu dunkel um Genaueres sagen zu können.  
Schließlich ging Lily dazu über stur auf die Stufen zu schauen und jeden  
Schritt mitzuzählen, bis sie beinah mit dem Kopf gegen eine Tür gerannt  
wäre.  
Unter der großen verzierten Mahagonitür drang Licht hervor und Lily war  
sich sehr unsicher, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Wenn sie einfach reinplatzte  
und es sich um den Besitzer des Hauses handelte, dann würde sie bestimmt  
Ärger bekommen, schließlich war sie quasi ein Einbrecher. (Na ja, mal davon  
abgesehen, dass alle Türen offen waren.)  
Wenn es jedoch ein richtiger Einbrecher war, dann würde er bestimmt nicht  
minder wütend sein und sie vielleicht kidnappen oder sonst was.  
Während sie noch dastand und grübelte, schwang auch diese Tür auf und zwar  
speerangelweit.  
Lily hatte freie Sicht auf einen riesigen Kamin, in dem ein kleines Feuer  
warmes Licht verstrahlte. Unmittelbar vor dem Kamin standen zwei riesige  
Ohrensessel und dazu passende kleine Mahagonitischchen. Auf einem der  
Tische stand ein Glas mit einer hellbraunen Flüssigkeit, daneben lagen ein  
aufgeschlagenes Buch und ein alter brauner Filzhut. Ein leisen Knarren war  
zu hören, dass Lily zusammenfahren ließ.  
„Willst du denn nicht reinkommen, nachdem du dich schon die ganze Treppe  
hochgequält hast?!"  
Die Stimme klang freundlich, ja sogar amüsiert. Das machte Lily Mut. Sie  
trat mit einem großen Schritt ins Zimmer.  
Das Gesicht eines alten Mannes tauchte hinter dem Polster des linken  
Sessels hervor.  
„Na also... ich dachte schon, du willst die ganze Nacht vor meiner Tür  
herum stehen", mit einem Schmunzeln griff der Mann nach seinem Glas und  
nahm einen kleinen Schluck, ehe er sich wieder in seinen Sessel zurück  
sinken ließ.  
Lily blieb mit offenem Mund stehen.  
„Komm und setzt dich doch...", lud der Mann Lily ein.  
Lily hatte praktisch keine andere Wahl, ihre Neugierde schien sie geradezu  
auf den anderen Sessel zu ziehen.  
Der Mann beobachtete aus braunen Augen, wie sie es sich bequem machte. Lily  
vermied es zunächst ihn anzusehen und konzentrierte sich auf das Zimmer.  
Es war groß und rund. Die Wände waren fast komplett mit dunkeln  
Bücherregalen verkleidet, die so vollgestopft waren, dass man inzwischen  
dazu übergegangen war die Bücher auf dem Boden aufzustapeln.  
Es gab zwei spitzzulaufende Fenster aus orange-gelbem Buntglas, von denen  
eines nach Westen und eines nach Osten zeigte. Die Fensterläden waren fest  
verschlossen. Links neben der Tür, durch die Lily gekommen war, führte  
eine weiter, sehr schmale, freistehende Spiraltreppe in ein höheres  
Stockwerk, vermutlich direkt unter das Dach.  
Lily war so fasziniert von diesem Raum, dass sie einige Minuten brauchte,  
ehe sie sich an den Mann ihr gegenüber erinnerte.  
Der Mann schien sie beobachtet zu haben. Er blinzelte ihr fröhlich zu, als  
sie ihn nun genauer betrachtete. Sein schmales Gesicht war sonnengebräunt  
und leicht faltig. Sein Haar war schneeweiß und zerzaust, vermutlich hatte  
er sich nicht gekämmt, nachdem er den Filzhut vom Kopf genommen hatte.  
Er trug braune Arbeitskleider und eine grüne Schürze.  
„Sind Sie ein Gärtner?", Lily war die Frage einfach so herausgerutscht und  
legte nun erschrocken die Hand auf den Mund.  
Der Mann lachte.  
„So was in der Art", er kratze sein stoppeliges Kinn.  
„Ich züchte Vögel. Eulen, um genau zu sein."  
Lily glaubte ihm kein Wort, beschloss aber mitzuspielen, sie wollte den  
Mann schließlich nicht provozieren.  
„Eulen? Tatsächlich?...", irgendwie fiel ihr nichts geistreiches dazu ein.  
Wozu um Himmelswillen sollte jemand Eulen züchten? Lily wusste, dass viele  
Eulen unter Naturschutz standen und auf keinen Fall aus ihrem Wald entfernt  
werden durften. Es gab so wenige davon, dass ihr die Geschichte mit dem  
Züchten doch sehr unglaubwürdig vorkam.  
Also beschloss sie das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Gehört Ihnen das Haus?"  
Oh... das war keine gute Idee gewesen, was wenn er nun doch ein Einbrecher  
war?!  
Der Mann schien sich wirklich gut zu unterhalten.  
„Ja, es ist meins, aber ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier. Es ist ein  
viel zu großes Haus für eine Person."  
„Ich würde trotzdem hier leben, wenn es meins wäre. Es ist viel zu schön,  
um leer zu bleiben."  
Der Mann blickte sich ein wenig überrascht um.  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Du hast schon öfter versucht hier reinzukommen,  
oder?"  
Lily lief rot an. Woher wusste er das?  
„Oh, ich bekomme so einiges mit."  
Der Mann lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fixierte Lily mit  
neugierigem Blick.  
„Es überrascht mich, dass ein junges Mädchen wie du, so viel Energie darauf  
verwendet, mein Grundstück zu betreten,...", er stockte, „Wie heißt du  
eigentlich?"  
Lily rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sessel herum. Will er meinen Namen  
erfahren, damit er mich anzeigen kann, überlegte sie. Er machte nicht den  
Eindruck, aber man konnte ja nie wissen...  
„Lily", wieder mal schien es ihr einfach rausgerutscht zu sein.  
Es war merkwürdig, aber sie schien dem alten, weißhaarigen Kauz tatsächlich  
zu vertrauen.  
„Ein sehr hübscher Name. Er bedeutet Reinheit, nicht wahr?", er blickte  
Lily nachdenklich an und hob dann sein Glas erneut an die Lippen.  
Er schaffte es jedoch nicht etwas davon zu trinken.  
„Herrje, wo hab ich den meine Manieren, möchtest du vielleicht etwas  
trinken? Die Treppen sind ziemlich anstrengend und ich kann mir wirklich  
vorstellen, dass man nach dem Aufstieg ziemlich durstig ist. Was möchtest  
du? Limonade, Saft, Wasser?"  
Lily war wirklich durstig und schon allein der Gedanke an etwas zum Trinken  
ließ sie schlucken..  
„Limonade, wäre super."  
Gleich nachdem sie ihre Antwort gegeben hatte, begann sie sich zu fragen,  
warum der Mann nicht wusste, wie anstrengend es war die Treppen  
hinaufzusteigen.  
Doch noch ehe sie fragen konnte, schwebte etwas großes, graues von der  
Decke herab und landete mit einem leisen „Shuhu" auf der Armlehne ihres  
Sessels.  
Es war eine wunderschöne silbergraue Eule, mit nachtschwarzen Augen.  
„Ah, May scheint dich zu mögen"  
Der Mann klang kaum verblüfft, als er sich vorbeugte und damit begann auf  
dem Boden unter seinem Sessel herumzutasten.  
Lily war so fasziniert von dem schönen Tier, dass sie nicht wirklich darauf  
achtete.  
„Beißt sie?"  
Die Eule legte den Kopf schräg und blinzelte.  
„Nur, wenn sie es will, aber du gefällst ihr."  
Der Mann ächzte und lehnte sich noch weiter nach vorne.  
Lily streckte jetzt vorsichtig die Hand aus und legte sie auf Mays Kopf.  
Ihre Federn waren sehr weich.  
Als May ein leisen Fiepen ausstieß, begann Lily ganz automatisch ihren Kopf  
zu streicheln.  
May schloss die Augen und tapste auf der Lehne etwas näher an Lily heran.  
„Ah... da ist er ja!!!", die Stimme des Mannes drang gedämpft unter dem  
Polster hervor.  
„Ich sollte wirklich besser darauf aufpassen", als der Mann unter dem Stuhl  
auftauchte, hielt er einen langen hellbraunen Stab in der Hand.  
„Limonade wolltest du, nicht wahr?"  
Er wartete ihre Antwort gar nicht erst ab.  
Er machte eine rasche Bewegung, mit der Hand, in der er den Stab hielt und  
eine Sekunde später stand ein Glas Limonade neben Lily auf dem  
Mahagonitischchen.  
Lily sprang vor Schreck vom Stuhl und May flatterte aufgebracht davon.  
Den Mann schien das jedoch nicht zu kümmern, er legte den Stab neben sich  
zwischen Hut und Glas auf den Tisch.  
Lily konnte nicht wirklich fassen, was sie da gerade gesehen hatte.  
Träumte sie?! Lily fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen, doch es blieb  
alles beim Alten.  
Sie stand immer noch in einem Turmzimmer und starrte einen alten Mann an.  
„Wie... was...?", Lily hatte Schwierigkeiten ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
„Setz dich doch und trink einen Schluck", der Mann sprach sehr ruhig, als  
müsse er jemand durchgedrehtes beruhigen.  
Vielleicht bin ich ja durchgedreht, überlegte Lily.  
„Was ist an einem Glas Limonade denn schlimmer als an Windpocken?"  
Jetzt war Lily total Baff, sie ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.  
„Woher wissen sie das?", Lilys Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
„Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich so einiges mitbekomme. Allerdings hätte  
ich nicht gedacht, dass du es noch nicht weißt. Aber wenn ich mir dein  
Gesicht so ansehe...", er studierte Lily aufmerksam, während er sich am  
Hinterkopf kratzte.  
Als er nach einigen Sekunden immer noch nicht weiter sprach, hielt Lily es  
nicht mehr aus.  
„Was weiß ich noch nicht?!"  
Der Mann zögerte.  
„Na, dass du eine Hexe bist."  
Lily blieb die Luft weg.  
„Eine was?!", Lily war entsetzt, noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte Petty sie  
genauso genannt und es schien ihr unglaublich, dass dieser Mann nun  
dasselbe behauptete.  
„Du bist eine Hexe, ich bin ein Zauberer. Was soll´s? Daran ist doch  
wirklich nichts schlimmes."  
Der Mann beugte sich vor und versuchte Lily ihr Limonadenglas in die Hand  
zu drücken.  
„Trink etwas, danach geht es dir bestimmt besser."  
Lily gehorchte und tatsächlich fühlte sie sich danach etwas wohler.  
Benutz deinen Verstand... so etwas wie Hexen oder Zauberer gibt es doch gar  
nicht.  
Andererseits...Es gab keine logischen Erklärungen für die Vorfälle in  
Lilys Leben.  
„Ich weiß was du jetzt denkst", der Mann studierte Lily sehr aufmerksam.  
„Du versuchst dich davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht stimmt, aber es ist  
wahr. Ich wusste das sofort, deshalb habe ich dir ja auch erlaubt hier  
hereinzukommen."  
Lily wusste wirklich nicht mehr was sie von alldem halten sollte, sie hatte  
das Gefühl, als würde sie demnächst in Ohnmacht fallen.  
„Pass auf,"der Mann sah Lily ernst an, „ich liege doch richtig, wenn ich  
sage, dass du schon immer etwas an dir hattest, was dich von anderen  
Kindern aus der Schule oder Nachbarschaft unterschied. Diese Windpocken-  
Geschichte war doch kein Einzelfall? Es sind doch noch mehr Dinge passiert,  
besonders, wenn du wütend warst, oder verängstigt, nicht wahr?"  
Lily nickte, sie konnte das nicht abstreiten.  
„Na siehst du. Und eben diese Vorfälle sind absolut typisch für einen  
Zaubererkind. Ich habe nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass du eine Hexe  
bist, und wenn du genau darüber nachdenkst, wirst du auch nicht länger  
daran zweifeln."  
Der Mann lehnte sich zurück, als sei alles gesagt.  
In Lilys Kopf schwirrte alles durcheinander.  
Konnte es wirklich stimmen? Es würde einiges erklären, allerdings war die  
Geschichte von den Hexen und Zauberern, doch ziemlich verrückt, vielleicht  
hatte der Mann sie auch nur mit einem Trick reingelegt.  
Aber gab es denn eine andere Erklärung für all die seltsamen Phänomene in  
Lilys Leben? Es stimmte schon, dass meistens etwas passierte, wenn sie  
wütend war. Was Angst anging konnte sie es nicht wirklich sagen, sie hatte  
noch nicht so oft... Doch! Als sie noch etwas jünger gewesen war, hatte sie  
eines nachts furchtbare Angst in ihrem dunklen Zimmer bekommen, als wie von  
selbst das Licht angegangen war.  
„Vielleicht möchtest du es einfach mal ausprobieren?"  
Der Mann schien langsam ungeduldig zu werden und daher nach einem Ausweg  
aus dem Schlamassel zu suchen.  
„Wie soll das gehen, ich bin gerade weder wütend noch verängstigt."  
„Na, mit meinem Zauberstab. Natürlich bekommt jeder Zauberer einen eigenen,  
wenn man in die Schule kommt...", der Mann nahm den hellen Holzstab erneut  
zur Hand.  
„Schule? Es gibt eine Schule für Zauberer?", sie klang ein wenig abwesend,  
die Sache mit dem Stab war ihr irgendwie nicht ganz geheuer.  
„Oh ja, natürlich, die meisten Zaubererkinder in Großbritannien gehen nach  
Hogwarts. Zumindest, wenn sie Grips haben.."  
Auffordernd hielt er Lily den Zauberstab unter die Nase. Etwas zögernd  
griff sie danach. Sie hielt zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, so als könne  
sie sich die Finger verbrennen, wenn sie nicht gut aufpasste.  
Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du musst ihn richtig in die Hand nehmen und dann schwing ihn umher."  
Lily räusperte sich und tat dann genau das.  
Sie hatte mit der Spitze auf das Feuer im Kamin gezeigt, als sie mit dem  
Stab durch die Luft wedelte.  
Es dauerte nicht mal eine Sekunde, da stieg eine enorme Stichflamme daraus  
hervor, die Lily heftig zusammenfahren ließ.  
Der Mann kicherte.  
„Gar nicht übel. Versuch es ruhig noch mal."  
Er nahm sein Glas zur Hand und beobachtet Lily bei ihrem Experiment.  
Lily musste den Stab an die zehnmal geschwungen haben, ehe sie ihn mit  
einer raschen Bewegung neben sich auf den Tisch legen wollte.  
„Vorsichtig!!!", schrie der Mann entsetzt und griff sich and den Kopf.  
„Der Stab ist nicht 100%ig für dich geeignet und eine ungeübte Hexe wie du,  
könnte damit einigen Schaden anrichten."  
Lily nickte verlegen, als sie den Stab mit aller Vorsicht ablegte.  
Sie hatte mit dem Ding wirklich das Feuer beeinflusst, sie hatte wirklich  
gezaubert und das verrückte daran war, dass es sich jedes mal besser  
angefühlt hatte, ganz so, als hätte sie das schon immer tun sollen. Jetzt  
konnte sie es kaum mehr erwarten noch mal zu zaubern und das bereitete ihr  
echte Sorge. Bisher hatte sie es immer erschreckend gefunden, wenn sie  
gezaubert hatte, also, wenn etwas merkwürdiges passierte.  
Doch jetzt machte es ihr doch tatsächlich Freude. Vielleicht war es gar  
nicht mal so schlimm eine Hexe zu sein.  
„Und? Habe ich dich überzeugt?", der Mann lächelte über den Rand seines  
Glases hinweg.  
  
Nachdem Lily einmal akzeptiert hatte, dass der Alte die Wahrheit sprach,  
fing sie an ihn mit Fragen zu löchern.  
„Gibt es viele Hexen und Zauberer? Wie leben sie? Wie meldet man sich denn  
überhaupt auf einer Zaubererschule an? Und wie kommt es, dass manche  
Menschen Zauberer sind und andere nicht?"  
Lily redete ohne Luft zu holen, bis der Alte die Hand hob, um sie zu  
stoppen.  
„Ja, es gibt viele - Das mit dem Leben würde zu lange dauern, weil es die  
Zauberer damit genauso unterschiedlich halten wie Muggel -"  
Lily öffnete erneut den Mund.  
„Was ist ein M..."  
Der Alte wurde lauter und Schnitt ihr so das Wort ab.  
„...Man bekommt die Anmeldung für Hogwarts automatisch zugeschickt, wenn  
man geeignet ist - Niemand weiß genau warum manche Leute zaubern können und  
andere nicht - UND wir Zauberer nennen nichtmagische Menschen Muggel."  
Nach diesen Erklärunen herrschte einen Augenblick Schweigen.  
Lily war sich nicht sicher was sie als nächstes tun sollte.  
Als sie zur Decke aufblickte, entdeckte sie May, die auf einem Balken sa  
und blinzelnd auf die Leute unter ihr starrte.  
Bei Mays Anblick kam Lily ein Gedanke.  
„Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"  
In Gedanken schüttelte Lily den Kopf, sie saß hier und unterhielt sich mit  
einem Mann, dessen Namen sie noch nicht mal kannte.  
Der Mann grinste.  
„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du dich von dem Schock so weit erholt  
hast, dass du danach fragst."  
Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Sesseln und griff nach seinem Hut.  
„Nenn mich einfach nur Brown...und du kannst ruhig mit dem „Sie"  
aufhören..."  
Er setzte den Hut auf seinen weißen Schopf und blickte Lily dann  
auffordernd an.  
„Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass ich dich nach Hause bringe. Es bereits nach  
Mitternacht."  
Brown nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch und verstaute ihn in seiner Jacke.  
Lily zögerte, sie wollte jetzt noch nicht gehen, sie hatte gerade erfahren,  
dass sie eine Hexe war und sie hatte nur diese eine Person, mit der sie  
darüber reden konnte.  
„Nun komm schon, du willst doch deine Eltern nicht damit erschrecken, dass  
du am Morgen nicht in deinem Bett bist."  
Seufzend erhob sich Lily und lief an Brown vorbei.  
Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schob sie sanft vor sich her.  
Als sie aus dem Zimmer traten flog May über sie hinweg und verschwand mit  
einem Sturzflug im Treppenhaus.  
Als Lily und Brown die Treppe erreicht hatten, begann er zu sprechen.  
„Placo", sagte er beinah heiter und gab Lily im nächsten Moment einen  
Schubs.  
Erschrocken stellte Lily fest, dass die Treppe nun keine Treppe mehr war.  
Die Stufen waren verschwunden und vor ihr erstreckte sich eine lange,  
glatte „Rutschbahn".  
Lily konnte gerade noch ein überraschten Aufschrei von sich geben, ehe sie  
auf den Hintern plumpsten und mit einem Affenzahn die Spirale hinunter  
sauste.  
„Wir sehn uns unten!", rief Brown ihr hinterher.  
Als Lily unten ankam, war ihr ganz schummrig und als sie sich aufrichtete  
schwankte sie leicht..  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zurück und stellte fest, dass die Stufen wieder  
da waren.  
Peng  
Lily zuckte kurz zusammen, als Brown direkt vor ihr auftauchte.  
„Huch", Lily blinzelte erstaunt.  
„Wow. Kein Wunder, dass Sie...du nicht weißt wie anstrengend es ist die  
Treppe hochzusteigen."  
Brown grinste.  
„Oh ich weiß das schon. Früher musste ich auch zu Fuß hinaufklettern, aber  
das ist schon lange her..."  
Brown wandte sich ab und lief den Gang entlang.  
„Na komm schon. Sorgen wir dafür, dass du ins Bett kommst."  
Sie gingen den gleichen Weg zurück, den Lily zuvor gekommen war.  
(Diesmal fiel Lily sogar auf, dass das Licht ihnen folgt, aber nach der  
Treppe kümmerte es sie kaum.)  
Sie liefen den Gang entlang, durch die Küche, hinaus in den Garten.  
Von da dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis sie das Haupttor erreicht hatten.  
May saß auf dem Tor und blickte hinaus auf die Straße.  
Lily zögerte.Sie hatte nur wenig Lust wieder hinaus in ihre bisherige Welt  
zu gehen, wo sie von den meisten Leuten als abnormal angesehen wurde. Sie  
blickte starr auf ihre Füße und überlegte sich, was er wohl tun würde, wenn  
sie sich weigern würde zu gehen.  
Schätzungsweise, wird er Mittel und Wege kennen mich auch so hier raus zu  
befördern.  
„Da wären wir."  
Lily spürte Browns Blick auf sich ruhen und nickte daher leicht.  
„Hör zu, bevor du gehst, sollte ich dir noch etwas sagen", er beugte sich  
zu Lily herab, „Die Zaubererwelt hat einige strenge Regeln und die  
wichtigste davon ist, dass so wenig Muggel wie möglich von uns wissen  
sollen. Deshalb darfst du niemandem davon erzählen, dass ich hier lebe oder  
dass hier überhaupt jemand lebt. Und du solltest auch niemanden erzählen,  
dass du eine Hexe bist, hast du verstanden?"  
Brown hatte sehr ernst gesprochen und Lily überlegte erschrocken, wem sie  
denn dann ihre neue Erkenntnis anvertrauen konnte.  
„Was ist mit meinen Eltern und meiner besten Freundin?", fragte Lily  
unsicher.  
„Deine Eltern werden es auf jeden Fall erfahren, wenn ihr einen Brief aus  
Hogwarts bekommt, aber was deine Freundin angeht, so bin ich mir wirklich  
nicht sicher...es wäre wohl besser, du lässt es bleiben."  
Brown nickte nachdrücklich.  
Das würde wirklich schwierig werden. Sie hatte noch nie Heimlichkeiten vor  
Aisling gehabt.  
Doch sie fragte sich auch besorgt, was Aisling wohl von ihr denken würde,  
wenn sie erführe, dass Lily eine Hexe war. Eigentlich glaubte sie nicht,  
dass es ihr etwas ausmachen würde oder dass sie es anderen verraten würde,  
aber ein winziger Teil von Lily hatte doch Angst, dass Aisling entsetzt  
wäre.  
Lily seufzte.  
„Na gut, ich werde es vorerst niemandem sagen, nicht mal meinen Eltern."  
In diesem Moment ließ May ein leisen Ruf von sich und landete auf Browns  
linker Schulter.  
„Die Luft ist rein, du kannst jetzt hinaus gehen", sagte er mit einem  
aufmunternden Lächeln.  
Lily nickte etwas niedergeschlagen und ging auf das Tor zu. Als sie die  
Hand auf der Klinke hatte, drehte sie sich nochmals um.  
„Kann ich dich denn wieder mal besuchen kommen?"  
Brown grinste und kratze sich den Stoppelbart.  
„Ich erwarte das sogar von dir!"  
Er zog den Stab aus der Jacke und deutete damit auf das Tor. Lily hörte ihn  
etwas murmeln, ehe ein kurzes Glimmen von seinem Stab ausging.  
„Du kannst jetzt jeder Zeit vorbeikommen. Das Tor wird sich von dir öffnen  
lassen. Aber sei vorsichtig und benutze nicht den Haupteingang. Man könnte  
dich sehen."  
Lily lächelte.  
„Das werde ich. Ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf mehr von deinem Haus zu  
sehen."  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen."  
Lily winkte Brown kurz zu, als sie durch das Tor schlüpfte und die Straße  
hinunter rannte.


	6. Der Brief

**Der Brief**  
  
In den zwei folgenden Wochen tat Lily ihr bestes niemandem ihr Geheimnis zu  
verraten.  
Und es gelang ihr auch recht gut.  
Petunia hatte die ganze Zeit über eh kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt und  
wenn sie es doch mal tat, handelte es sich nur um kurze, schnippische  
Kommentare, die Lily nicht vergessen ließen wie wütend sie noch immer war.  
Lilys Eltern stellten ebenfalls kein besonders großes Problem dar, da Lily  
die Ferienzeit über sowieso meistens draußen herum stromerte.  
Und wenn sie sich beim Essen sahen, sprach sie nicht besonders viel mit  
ihnen.  
Zum einen lag das daran, dass sie sich noch immer Sorgen darüber machte,  
was die Beiden mit ihr vor hatten und zum anderen kreisten ihre Gedanken  
immerzu um den Tag, an dem ihre Eltern erfahren würden, dass sie eine Hexe  
war.  
_Wie würden sie wohl darauf reagieren?  
_Glücklicherweise schienen Mr. und Mrs.Evans Lilys Schweigsamkeit auf den  
Streit zwischen ihr und Petunia zurück zu führen und konzentrierten sich  
daher jedes Mal aufs Neue darauf die Schwestern zu versöhnen.  
Die einzige Person, die Lily wirklich Schwierigkeiten machte war Aisling.  
Sie schien zu spüren, dass sich irgendetwas geändert hatte.  
Ständig warf sie Lily seltsame Blicke zu, ganz so, als wolle sie  
irgendetwas sagen, traue sich aber nicht.  
Die Tatsache, das Aisling wohl etwas bemerkt hatte, machte es ihr nicht  
gerade leichter ihren Mund zu halten, denn im Grunde hätte sie nichts  
lieber getan, als mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, dass sie eine Hexe war.  
Überdies kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie ihre Freundin hintergehen, weil  
sie ihr nicht alles über sich erzählen konnte.  
Das größte Problem war jedoch Aisling davon abzulenken, dass Lily kein  
weiteres Interesse mehr daran hatte, das Gelände des Herrenhauses zu  
betreten.  
Schließlich spazierte sie so gut wie jeden Abend einfach durch das Haupttor  
hinein.  
Lily wusste, dass es Aisling früher oder später auffallen würde, wenn sie  
nicht mehr versuchte die Mauer zum Herrenhaus zu überwinden, also überlegte  
sie sich immer wieder neue Aktivitäten und Ausflüge, um Aisling gar keine  
Gelegenheit zu geben über Lilys mangelndes Interesse am Herrenhaus  
nachzudenken.  
Zwei Wochen lang durchstreiften Lily und Aisling mit ihren Fahrrädern die  
Gegend.  
Lily hatte zwar ihren Spaß, aber es schien doch immer eine Art dunkle Wolke  
über ihrem Kopf zu schweben.  
Der einzige Mensch, bei dem sie sich in diesen Tagen wirklich wohl fühlte  
war Brown.  
Sie verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich bei ihm, durchstreifte sein Haus,  
las eine Unmenge an Zauberbüchern und half ihm dabei seine Eulen zu  
versorgen, die er, wie sie nun wusste, im Gewächshaus hielt.  
Die Stunden dort waren wie ein Erholungsurlaub von all den Anstrengungen  
Aisling von Lilys Geheimnis abzulenken oder sich den Kopf über die  
Reaktionen der Familie zu zerbrechen.

„Vielleicht spiele ich morgen krank", sagte Lily am Sonntag der zweiten  
Woche.  
Sie saß wieder einmal im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden des Gewächshauses und  
beobachtet wie Brown kleine Fleischstreifen an seine Eulen verteilte.  
Abwechselnd flogen sie heran, wenn Brown ihre Namen rief und schnappten  
sich ihre Häppchen.  
Danach verschwanden sie wieder im Dschungel der Pflanzen, die im  
Gewächshaus wucherten.  
Lily stützte ihr Kinn in die Hand und streichelte Mays Kopf, die sich  
erneut auf einem ihrer angewinkelten Knie nieder gelassen hatte.  
„Du willst also kneifen, wie?"sagte Brown mit einem Schmunzeln, als die  
nächste Eule ihren Happen abholte.  
„Kneifen? Du hast gut reden...versuch mal selbst Aisling etwas zu  
verheimlichen...sie ist einfach zu schlau für Tricks. Ich weiß genau, dass  
sie verdacht schöpft."  
„Ich habe ja nie behauptet, dass es einfach ist Leuten etwas vorzumachen",  
murmelte Brown und wandte den Kopf der nächsten Eule zu.  
„Wie lange wird es wohl noch dauern, bis der Brief kommt?", fragte Lily  
etwas ungeduldig, „Wenn er erst mal da ist, wissen wenigstens meine Eltern  
bescheid..."  
Lily beobachtet May beim Federn putzen.  
„Ach ich denke, es kann jetzt jeden Tag soweit sein, immerhin fängt die  
Schule am ersten September an und du musst ja noch einiges besorgen bis  
dahin", antwortete Brown fröhlich.  
Lilys Kopf ruckte hoch.  
Ein schrecklicher Gedanke war ihr gekommen.  
Was sollte sie Aisling bitte erzählen. Es würde ihr ja wohl kaum entgehen,  
wenn sie nicht mehr gemeinsam zu Schule gingen.  
„Oh Gott, was erzähl ich denn dann Aisling?!"Lily legte sich die Hand auf  
die Stirn.  
Brown sah sie mitfühlend an.  
„Dir wird sicher etwas einfallen, denke ich..."  
Er stellte die leere Schüssel auf den Boden und kam zu ihr herüber.  
„Hör mal", er beugte sich zu ihr herab, „Ich weiß ja, dass diese ganze  
Heimlichtuerei nicht schön ist, aber wir können nichts daran ändern. Also  
versuch doch einfach dich auf die Schule und alles Neue zu freuen.  
Das Problem mit Aisling kann warten."  
Er richtete sich auf.  
„Ehrlich gesagt würde ich Aisling ja schon gern mal kennen lernen, sie  
scheint ja ein sehr nettes Mädchen zu sein, so wie du an ihr hängst."  
Lily nickte.  
„Sie wäre sicher davon begeistert das alles zu sehen." Sie machte eine  
umfassende Bewegung.  
May flatterte etwas zur Seite und gurrte Lily an.  
„Ich schätze ich gehe besser. Es ist schon spät und ich muss die Bücher  
noch vor dem Essen rein schmuggeln."  
Lily schob May vorsichtig von ihrem Knie und stand auf.  
Sie griff nach dem kleinen Stapel Zauberbücher und klemmte ihn unter den  
Arm.  
Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen oft aus Browns Bibliothek bedient und  
verschlang ein Buch nach dem anderen. (Einmal war sie sogar die ganze Nacht  
aufgeblieben, um ein Buch über Flüche und Gegenflüche durchzulesen.)  
Sie hob die freie Hand zum Abschied und marschierte, von May begleitet, zum  
Tor.

Lily hatte schlecht geschlafen, die halbe Nacht hatte sie von Aisling und  
Petunia geträumt, die sie beide anschrieen, sie wäre eine Fehltritt der  
Natur, dazwischen hatte sie einen merkwürdigen nebulösen Kerl gesehen, der  
sie unheimlich in Rage gebracht hatte und den Lily am Liebsten ebenfalls  
die Windpocken an den Hals gehext hätte. Aber leider hatte sie im Traum  
keinen Zauberstab finden können.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ihre Turnschuhe anzog, als ob sie je  
irgendjemand absichtlich eine Krankheit anhexen wöllte.  
Das war bestimmt die ganze Anstrengung und egal was Brown sagte, sie würde  
heute doch krank spielen, dann hatte sie wenigstens einen Tag lang ruhe.  
Als Lily die Treppe hinunter stieg hörte sie ihre Eltern und Petunia in der  
Küche reden.  
Im Hintergrund ertönte Musik aus dem Radio.  
„Petunia, du solltest wirklich etwas nachgiebiger sein...", erklang Mr.  
Evans ermahnende Stimme, er unterbrach sich jedoch, als er Lily herein  
kommen sah.  
Lily warf Petunia einen kurzen Blick zu, als sie sich auf ihren Stuhl  
setzte.  
Petunia starrte ihr eisig entgegen, ehe sie sich ihrem Toast widmete.  
„Guten Morgen, Spatz."Mr. Evans versuchte offenbar die Stimmung im Raum  
aufzulockern, indem er besonders fröhlich klang.  
Lily ihrerseits gab sich Mühe erschöpft und elend auszusehen, denn sie  
hatte ihren Plan krank zu spielen nicht vergessen.  
Mrs.Evans, die am Herd stand und Speck in der Pfanne wendete drehte sich  
halb zu ihr um.  
„Guten Morgen! Kerri (Talbot, Aislings Mutter) hat angerufen: Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass Aisling  
krank ist und deshalb nicht mit dir herumstromern kann. " Sie lächelte  
etwas, offenbar schien sie die vielen Ausflüge amüsant zu finden.  
Lily setzte sich kerzengerade auf, ihre „Krankheit"war vergessen.  
„Was hat sie denn?", fragte sie erschrocken.  
Gestern hatte Aisling noch kerngesund gewirkt.  
Mrs.Evans beobachtete wieder ihren Speck.  
„Scheint so etwas wie eine Magen-Darm-Grippe zu sein. Deswegen werden die  
Talbots wohl auch am Wochenende nicht zu unserem Grillfest kommen. Der Arzt  
meint, es würde mindestens eine Woche dauern, bis Aisling wieder gesund  
ist."  
Lily saß einen Augenblick stumm da.  
Es tat ihr leid, dass Aisling krank war, auch wenn sie froh war, dass sie  
sie keinen weiteren Tag anlügen musste.  
„Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht...sie ist bald wieder auf dem Damm." Mr.  
Evans nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse und blinzelte Lily zu.  
„Eine Woche Langeweile ist zwar hart, aber du wirst es überstehen."  
Petunia schnaufte und Mr. Evans schien siedend heiß einzufallen, dass er  
für sie kein Wort des Mitleids übrig gehabt hatte, als ihr Freund Terence  
krank geworden war.  
Lily bemühte sich vom Thema abzulenken.  
„Schon gut, ich werde schon eine Beschäftigung finden."Sie dachte an die  
Bücher, die sie ganz hinten im Bücherregal versteckt hatte.  
Scheinbar unbekümmert griff Lily nach einem Toast und bestrich ihn mit  
Marmelade.  
Mrs. Evans war mit dem Speck fertig und schaufelte Mr. Evans nun eine  
riesige Portion auf den Teller, ehe sie sich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte.  
Lily kaute abwesend an ihrem Brot herum, während sie Petunia beobachtete.  
Sie schaute Lily kaum an und sie fragte sich allmählich, ob sie sich nicht  
bei ihr entschuldigen sollte.  
Schließlich hatte sie ihr ihren großen Abend verdorben.  
Lily war sich nicht mal sicher, ob Petty überhaupt zum Ball gegangen war,  
da sie ja den besagten Abend verschlafen hatte.  
Lily seufzte. _Sie sollte sich wirklich entschuldigen, auch wenn Terence  
sicher eine Lektion verdient hatte.  
_Sie atmete einmal tief durch und brach dann das Schweigen:  
„Petty, ich wollte dir noch..."  
Die Klappe des Briefkastens schnappte zu.  
Petunia sprang auf und Lily ließ sich frustriert zurücksinken.  
Es war klar, dass Petunia keine Entschuldigungen hören wollte, also blieb  
Lily wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihre üble Laune zu ertragen, bis sie es  
verkraftet hatte.  
_Ich werde mich trotzdem entschuldigen, vielleicht verraucht ihre Wut ja  
dann schneller.  
_Etwas wurde vor ihr auf den Tisch geknallt und Lily fuhr erschrocken  
zusammen.  
Petunia war mit der Post in die Küche gekommen und hatte einen dicken,  
schweren Brief auf ihren Teller geschmissen.  
Lilys Atem stockte.  
Auf dem blassgelben Pergamentumschlag stand in grünen Buchstaben ihr Name  
und ihre Adresse geschrieben:

_**Ms. L. Evans  
Die Küche  
Nobel Aveneu 6  
Cribyn  
Ceredigion / Wales**_Lily warf einen verstohlenen Blick in die Runde und stellte fest, dass ihre  
Eltern sie aufmerksam beobachteten.  
Innerhalb einer Sekunde beschloss Lily sich dumm zu stellen.  
Sie hob den Brief umständlich hoch.  
„Für mich?"Sie wendete ihn in der Hand und begutachtete die Rückseite.  
Ein rotes Wachssiegel verschloss den Brief.  
Lily erkannte das Emblem von Hogwarts, dass sie inzwischen schon in einem  
Buch gesehen hatte.  
Ein Dachs, ein Adler, ein Löwe und eine Schlange, die ein großes H  
umrahmten.  
„Wer sollte mir denn schreiben?"spielte Lily weiter die unwissende.  
„Vielleicht öffnest du den Brief einfach, dann weißt du´s!" knartzte  
Petunia.  
„Petunia hat Recht, mach ihn doch einfach auf."Mr. Evans lehnte sich vor  
und blickte Lily auffordernd an.  
Lily nickte, es blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig.  
Vorsichtig brach sie das rote Siegel und zog zwei Blätter Pergament hervor.  
Atemlos las sie den obersten Zettel durch.  
Lily hätte beinah gelächelt.  
Sie war angenommen.  
Vor lauter Freude, vergaß sie einen Augenblick, dass sie ihren Eltern und  
Petunia jetzt klar machen musste, dass sie eine Hexe war.  
„Und? Was steht drin?", fragte ihr Vater drängend.  
Lily wusste nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte, also reichte sie ihrem Vater  
einfach das Blatt.  
Er nahm ihn zur Hand und las ihn laut vor.  
  
_**Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
  
Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden der Merlin, Zweiter Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst. Ganz hohes Tier,  
Internationale Vereinig. D. Zauberer)  
**_

_**Sehr geehrte Ms. Evans,  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule  
für Hexerei und Zaubererei angenommen sind.  
Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und  
Ausrüstungsgegenstände.  
Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September.  
Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31.Juli.  
**_

_**Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin.  
**_  
Als er geendet hatte herrschte einen Augenblick lang schweigen, dann brach  
der Tumult los.  
Petunia sprang auf und schrie.  
„ICH WUSSTE ES!!!! ICH WUSSTE..."  
Mrs. Evans legte die Hände vor die Augen und seufzte.  
Mr.Evans grinste und schrie mindestens genauso laut wie Petunia:  
„ICH GRATULIERE! ICH WUSSTE JA, DASS ES KLAPPEN WÜRDE!"  
Mrs.Evans nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und lächelte Lily von der Seite an.  
Und Lily konnte nicht anders als erstarrt da zu sitzen.  
Nur langsam dämmerte ihr, dass ihre Eltern davon gewusst haben mussten.  
Das erleichterte sie so sehr, dass sie nicht weiter auf Petunia achtetet,  
die sie lauthals als „garstige Hexe"beschimpfte.  
„Ihr wusstet davon? Ihr wusstet es und habt mir nichts gesagt?" Lily  
schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
Mrs.Evans wollte etwas sagen, aber wurde von einem Kreischen unterbrochen.  
Wütend sprang sie auf und fuhr zu Petunia herum.  
„Jetzt ist es aber gut! Mir reicht es mit deinen Anfällen!"  
Petunia blieb der Mund offen stehen. Mr.Evans blickte stirnrunzelnd drein.  
„Deine Mutter hat recht. Du schmollst bereits seit Tagen und jetzt schreist  
du rum wie ein Furie! Ich schlage vor, du beruhigst dich in deinem Zimmer."  
Lily fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut.  
Es kam ihr so vor, als hätten diese Worte die Atmosphäre unerträglich  
aufgeheizt.  
Lily warf Petunia einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, allerdings schien sie  
das nicht zu kümmern.  
Sie war ganz bleich im Gesicht und Lily bemerkte, dass sie Tränen in den  
Augen hatte.  
Lily wünschte sich, sie hätte vorhin die Gelegenheit gehabt sich bei  
Petunia zu entschuldigen, war sich aber nicht sicher, warum ihr das so  
wichtig war.  
Petunia gab einen merkwürdigen Laut von sich, als sie wie zwei Wochen  
zuvor auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und mit fliegendem, blonden Haar aus dem  
Zimmer hastete.  
Man hörte ihre Schritte auf der Treppe.  
Mrs.Evans stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus.  
„Na schön... achte einfach nicht auf sie. Sie meint es nicht so", schloss  
sie, als sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz setzte.  
Lily war sich da nicht so sicher, beschloss aber das Problem Petunia auf  
später zu verschieben.  
Im Moment wollte sie endlich wissen, woher ihre Eltern wussten, dass sie  
eine Hexe war und warum sie ihr nie etwas erzählt hatten.  
Mr.Evans räusperte sich.  
„Es ist so... wir wissen es schon seit einer ganzen Weile, die ganzen  
Vorfälle und so... wir wollten dir nur nichts sagen, weil du dir sicher die  
Schuld an allem gegeben hättest."  
„Du hattest es auch so schon schwer genug", fuhr Mrs.Evans fort.  
Lily war baff.  
Egal was ihre Eltern für Gründe hatten, es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, sie  
hätte früher erfahren, dass sie wirklich für all die seltsamen Ereignisse  
verantwortlich war.  
Jahrelang hatte sie sich ungerecht behandelt gefühlt, weil alle zu  
engstirnig waren einzusehen, dass Lily unmöglich irgendwelche seltsamen  
Dinge geschehen lassen konnte...  
Hätte sie es gewusst, hätte sie sich darauf einstellen können, was  
passierte, wenn sie sich aufregte. Dann hätte sie sich bestimmt besser  
beherrschen können, und dann wäre den Leuten gar nicht erst aufgefallen,  
was Lily bewirken konnte..  
_Und Petty wäre jetzt nicht so wütend auf dich!_ setzte sie in Gedanken  
hinzu.  
Sie lauschte ihren Eltern und spürte wirklich einen Anflug von Zorn auf  
sie, jedoch bemerkte sie auch, dass sie sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht  
hatten.  
„Als die Sache mit Peacock passierte, haben wir uns ernsthaft überlegt, ob  
wir es dir jetzt sagen sollen."Hörte Lily ihre Mutter sagen.  
Sie setzte sich interessiert auf. Ihr war ein Gedanke gekommen  
„War das noch am selben Abend?"  
„Ja. Aber ich hielt es für besser noch auf den Brief zu warten und..."  
Mr.Evans wurde unterbrochen, als Lily erleichtert auflachte.  
Mr.Evans konnte es nicht wissen, aber Lily war bei diesen Worten ein Stein  
vom Herzen gefallen.  
Es war um den Brief aus Hogwarts gegangen und nicht um irgendeine Anstalt,  
Lily hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sehr sie das belastete hatte.  
Und plötzlich schien es völlig egal zu sein, dass ihre Eltern ihr nicht  
früher alles erzählt hatten.  
St.Brutus war aus dem Rennen und Lily begann zu lächeln, als sie wieder auf  
ihren Brief hinunter schaute.  
„Ich darf also nach Hogwarts?"Lily blickte ihre Eltern fragend an.  
„Natürlich!", rief Mr.Evans und Mrs.Evans nickte mit fröhlicher Miene.  
„Nicht umsonst sparen wir seit Ewigkeiten für dein Schulgeld." Kicherte  
Mr.Evans.  
Und Lily konnte ihre Begeisterung nicht mehr zügeln, sie sprang auf und  
fiel ihren Eltern jubelnd um den Hals.  
„Wir sind ja so stolz auf dich...", sagte Mrs.Evans  
„...es ist schon etwas besonderes eine Hexe in der Familie zu haben",  
ergänzte Mr.Evans und drückte Lilys Schultern.  
Lily war so froh, dass sich die meisten ihrer Probleme in Luft aufgelöst  
hatten.  
Sie lachte, als sie erneut nach ihrem Brief griff und ihn überflog.  
„Wir müssen eine Eule schicken, dass ich komme."  
Mr. und Mrs.Evans runzelten kurz die Stirn, doch Lily hatte da überhaupt  
keine Sorgen, Brown würde ihr sicher eine leihen. Ansonsten würde die  
Schule bestimmt früher oder später eine vorbei schicken, schließlich konnte  
sich ja nicht jedes muggelgeborene Kind irgendwo eine Eule leihen.  
„Ich mach das schon. Macht euch keine Gedanken", erklärte Lily ihren  
Eltern.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Brown es mögen würde, wenn sie verriet, dass  
er im Herrenhaus lebte.  
Sie beschloss ihn später zu fragen.  
Jetzt würde sie erst mal zu ihm gehen und um eine Eule bitten.  
„Kann ich gehen und das erledigen?"Lily strahlte über das ganze Gesicht,  
als ihre Eltern zustimmten.  
Beschwingt ging sie aus der Küche, den Brief fest umklammert.  
Im Flur hörte sie ein leises Knarren. Sie blickte die Treppe hinauf und  
bemerkte, dass Petunia auf der obersten Treppenstufe saß, dass Gesicht an  
die Stäbe des Geländers gepresst.  
Offenbar hatte sie dem Gespräch in der Küche gelauscht.  
Lily wollte etwas sagen, brachte aber kein Wort heraus.  
Petunia starrte sie einen Augenblick an und ihre blauen Augen blickten so  
kalt wie Eis.  
Bevor Lily irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, erhob sich Petunia  
leichtfüßig und ging leise in ihr Zimmer.  
Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Klicken.  
Es war komisch, aber Lily hatte das Gefühl, dass gerade etwas  
entscheidendes schief gegangen war.


	7. In der Winkelgasse

_-Hier das nächste Kapitel, es ist mal wieder länger geworden als geplant kopfschüttel (ich hoffe das bekomme ich irgendwann noch in der Griff **;) **) und es hat auch etwas länger gedauert, nachdem ich Brchen (danke nochmal für die Email) gesagt habe, ich würde es am Sonntag online stellen. Sorry! Es ist jetzt nämlich schon Montag, 0.38Uhr. Wie ihr seht es geht jetzt in die Winkelgasse und ich hoffe mal ihr lest trotz der enormen Länge weiter. Viel Spaß. Ich hab das Kapitel jedenfalls gerne geschrieben **:)** .-_

**In der Winkelgasse**

Brown hatte ihr May geliehen, um ihre Bestätigung nach Hogwarts zu  
schicken.  
Kaum zwei Tage später kam ein spezielles Merkblatt für Muggelgeborene an,  
auf dem geschrieben stand, wie man in die sogenannte _Winkelgasse  
_gelangte, wo man sein Geld in Zaubererwährung umtauschen konnte.  
In der Winkelgasse, so hieß es würde man alle Gegenstände bekommen, die auf  
der Besorgungsliste für Hogwarts standen.  
Des weiteren gab es einen Vermerk zur Anreise nach Hogwarts.  
Es wurde genaustens beschrieben, wie man in Kings Cross auf das _Gleis 9 ¾  
_gelangte, von wo der Hogwarts-Express abfuhr.  
Lily musste grinsen, als dreimal versichert wurde, dass man wirklich,  
„einfach"durch eine der Wände zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 laufen konnte.  
Sie war schon jetzt gespannt darauf, wie es sein würde durch eine Wand zu  
gehen. 

Allerdings kam diese Neugierde weit hinter der auf die Winkelgasse.  
Am Freitag sollte es dort hingehen.  
Ihr Vater und ihre Mutter waren mindestens genauso aufgeregt darüber, wie  
Lily selbst.  
Einzig Petunia schien sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern und als Mr.Evans  
am Donnerstagabend  
fragte, ob sie auch mit wolle, wehrte sie mit der Begründung ab, sie sei  
mit einer Freundin verabredet.  
Lily musste zugeben, dass sie etwas erleichtert war, dass Petty nicht  
mitkommen wollte.  
Seit der Brief angekommen war, fühlte sich Lily in Pettys Nähe sehr, sehr  
unbehaglich.

Die Evans waren früh aufgebrochen, da die Fahrt nach London etwa zwei  
Stunden dauerte.  
Lily saß allein auf der Rückbank des roten Fords und konnte vor Aufregung kaum  
still sitzen.  
Sie hatte Brown zwar mit Fragen über die Winkelgasse gelöchert, aber er  
hatte nur gegrinst und erklärt, sie solle sich doch einfach überraschen  
lassen.  
Im Moment hielt sie es jedoch kaum mehr aus.  
Die Evans parkten ihren Wagen etwas außerhalb von London und fuhren dann  
das letzte Stück mit der U-Bahn.

Schließlich erreichten sie anhand der Beschreibung eine unauffällige dunkle  
Tür, die zu einem Pub gehörte.  
Lily war fast etwas enttäuscht, so unscheinbar wirkte sie.  
Über dem Eingang stand in abblätternder, goldener Schrift der Name: „Zum  
Tropfenden Kessel"  
„Naja, der Name passt würde ich sagen", sagte Mrs.Evans, als sie zum Schild  
aufblickte.  
Mr.Evans zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte den Brief in seine  
Hosentasche.  
„Ich würde sagen wir versuchen es."  
Darauf hatte Lily gewartet.

Sie griff nach dem Türknauf drückte ihn und betrat den Pub.  
Im inneren war es so laut, dass Lily einen Augenblick erschrak.  
Vor der Tür hatte man keinen Ton von diesem Lärmen gehört.  
Das Licht im Raum war fahl und Lily sah erstaunt von einer Person zur  
Anderen.  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, aber dennoch erstaunte sie der  
Anblick der Hexen und Zauberer, die in bunten Roben an den zerkratzten  
Tischen saßen und sich unterhielten.

Als Mr.Evans Lily vorwärts schob, konnte Lily ihren Blick kaum von einer  
dunkelhaarigen Hexe mit einem Geierhut abwenden, die sich mit einem Mann,  
in einem schillernden bunten Umhangen, stritt.  
Lily konnte sich erst wieder von dem Anblick losreißen, als ihr Vater mit  
einem kahlköpfigen Mann sprach.  
„Guten Tag! Wir suchen den Weg zur Winkelgasse", erklärte er.  
Der kahle Mann blickte auf Lily hinab und lächelte.  
„Eine neue Hogwartsschülerin, nehme ich an."  
Lily lächelte unsicher zurück.  
Mrs.Evans griff nach Lilys Hand und drückte sie, während Mr.Evans in  
geradezu euphorischem Ton antwortete: „Da haben sie recht."  
Er reichte dem Mann die Hand und stellte sich und seine Familie vor.  
Lily dachte bei sich, dass sie ihren Vater noch nie so aufgedreht gesehen  
hatte.  
„Schön sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Tom, der Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels",  
erwiderte der kahle Mann.

Er musterte die Familie mit einem Grinsen.  
„Am Besten sie kommen mit, ich bringe sie in die Winkelgasse."Tom kam  
hinter der Theke hervor und ging auf eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raums zu.  
Lily bemerkte erstaunt, dass eine ganze Menge Leute in diesem Zimmer ein  
und aus gingen, darunter befanden sich auch einige Leute, die wie Lily und  
ihre Eltern Muggelkleider trugen. Meistens hatten sie auch Kinder dabei,  
die wiederum mit Stapeln von Päckchen und Büchern beladen waren.  
Tom schien Lilys neugierige Blicke zu bemerken.  
„Es gibt eine ganze Menge muggelstämmiger Kinder in Hogwarts, daher sind  
hier kurz vor Schulanfang auch eine Menge Muggel zu sehen,"erklärte er  
„Besonders da vor wenigen Tagen die Bücherlisten angekommen sind."  
Tom trat dicht gefolgt von den Evans in einen kleinen Raum und winkte sie  
zu sich. Lily hätte schwören können, dass gerade eben noch einige andere  
Leute in diesen Raum gegangen waren.  
Doch von ihnen war nun weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen.

Während Tom seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel zog, erläuterte er Mr.Evans den  
Weg nach Gringotts und erklärte außerdem, dass sie die Umhänge am besten  
bei Madam Malkins kauften und den Zauberstab bei Ollivanders, weil er der  
Beste seines Fachs sei.  
Mr. und Mrs.Evans schienen geradezu an Toms Lippen zu hängen, während Lily  
eher gespannt war, was er mit seinem Zauberstab tun würde.  
Er zählte die Steine an der Wand ab und klopfte dann mit dem Stab dagegen.  
In sekundenschnelle hatte sich an dieser Stelle ein Torbogen gebildet und  
die Evans standen mit großen Augen vor der Winkelgasse.  
Wenn es nach Lily gegangen wäre, dann wäre sie den halben Tag dort  
gestanden und hätte das Treiben auf der Straße beobachtet.  
War ihr gerade eben noch der Schankraum des Tropfenden Kessels ungewöhnlich  
vorgekommen, die Winkelgasse war noch hundertmal ungewöhnlicher.  
Windschiefe Häuser, seltsame Läden und noch seltsamere Leute.  
Mr.Evans schien es ähnlich wie Lily zu gehen, seine Augen wanderten  
erstaunt hin und her und schienen jedes Detail der Winkelgasse in sich  
aufzusaugen.  
Mrs.Evans war die Erste, die sich von dem atemberaubenden Anblick erholt  
hatte.  
Mit einem Seufzer, griff sie nach Lilys Hand.  
„Vielen Dank, Tom. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen."  
Tom verbeugte sich galant.  
„War mir ein Vergnügen. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Spaß in der Winkelgasse."  
Er grinste Lily an und ging dann zurück in seinen Pub.

Mrs.Evans stupste ihren Mann an.  
„Na dann los, wir haben noch einiges zu tun."  
Auf der Winkelgasse war so viel los, das Lily sich sehr bemühen musste ihre  
Eltern nicht zu verlieren, zumal sie ständig von etwas neuem abgelenkt  
wurde.  
Mrs.Evans scheuchte ihre Familie jedoch resolut in Richtung Gringotts und  
ließ Lily keine Zeit die Schaufenster, mit den Besen, den seltsamen Geräten  
und den merkwürdigen Tieren, zu betrachten.  
In Gringotts ging es dann gerade so weiter, als Lily die Kobolde sah, wäre  
sie vor Schreck beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
Sie hatte zwar schon von den verschiedenen Rassen der Zaubererwelt gelesen,  
aber es war doch noch mal etwas anderes sie zu sehen.  
Mrs.Evans schien wie Lily eher erschrocken zu sein über die kleinen  
Gestalten mit den spitzen, langen Fingern.  
Mr.Evans hingegen schien das ganze ungemein lustig zu finden.  
Breit grinsend schob er einem Kobold sein Muggelgeld zu und bekam dafür so  
genannte Galleon.  
Als sie das Geld erst mal in der Tasche hatten, konnte Lily es kaum  
abwarten damit in einen Laden zu stürmen.  
Mrs.Evans zügelte ihren Mann und ihre Tochter jedoch.  
„Ich würde sagen wir fangen mit den Schuluniformen an."

Sie hielten sich an Toms Rat und gingen zu Madam Malkins.  
Es war nicht nötig, der stämmigen Hexe irgendetwas zu erklären, als sie  
Lily und ihre Eltern sah, schien sie zu wissen, was sie wollten.  
„Hogwarts?", fragte sie schlicht und als Mrs.Evans bejahte, wurde Lily  
kurzerhand in ein Hinterzimmer geschoben und auf einen Schemel gestellt.  
Eine junge, rotwangige Hexe, streifte ihr einen schwarzen Umhang über und  
begann ihn dann abzustecken.  
„Du bist ziemlich klein", murmelte sie Lily zu, ehe sie ihren Zauberstab  
zog und den Umhang mit einer Handbewegung kürzte.

Nachdem die Kleidung abgehakt war, zogen die Evans weiter in einen  
Buchladen namens _Flourish & Blotts_, wo sie dem Händler einfach die  
Bücherliste überreichten und dann staunend mit ansahen, wie er all die  
Bücher heran holte, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal von der Theke zu  
verschwinden. (Mr.Evans kaufte sogar noch ein weiteres Buch mit dem Titel  
„Wales wunderliche Geschichte")

Dann ging es weiter. Sie kauften ein Teleskop, einen Kessel, Kräuter und  
eine Messingwaage.  
Als das erledigt war stand nur noch der Zauberstab auf der Liste.  
Mrs.Evans sah auf ihre Uhr.  
„Kurz nach Drei. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen jetzt erst mal etwas essen,  
bevor wir nach deinem Zauberstab schauen."  
Mr.Evans und Lily konnten nur zustimmen, so sehr knurrte beiden der Magen.  
Sie setzten sich in ein Cafe am Straßenrand und bestellten Sandwichs und  
Kürbissaft.  
Lily langte kräftig zu und war deshalb auch schon bald fertig.  
„Darf ich schon aufstehen und mir die Schaufenster ansehen?", fragte sie  
hoffnungsvoll, als sich die Eltern noch einen Tee bestellten.  
Mrs.Evans schien von der Idee nicht besonders begeistert zu sein, nachdem  
Lily jedoch versprach wirklich nicht weit weg zu gehen, bekam sie die  
Erlaubnis.

Beglückt, endlich all die Auslagen betrachten zu können, die sie schon die  
ganze Zeit über interessiert hatten, ging sie nun auf die nahegelegene  
Magische Menagerie zu.  
Begeistert betrachtete sie, die seltsamen Tiere.  
Frösche, die bei jedem Quaken die Farbe wechselte, Schildkröten, die wie  
Vögel zwitscherten und einige kleine Kätzchen, in deren Augen Sterne zu  
funkeln schienen.  
Natürlich gab es auch Eulen und Lily stellte fest, dass Browns Tiere  
wesentlich hübscher waren als die, die hier verkauf wurden. Und gegen May  
hatte nun wirklich keine auch nur die geringste Chance.  
_Ich frage mich, ob ich Mum und Dad überreden könnte mir ein Tier zu kaufen,  
auf der Liste steht ja, dass es erlaubt ist._  
Neugierig trat Lily an einen hohen, zylinderförmigen Bottich, der mit  
Wasser gefüllt zu sein schien. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen und  
spähte hinein.  
Lily befand sich mit der Nase nur wenige Zentimeter über der  
Wasseroberfläche, als plötzlich ein lautes Plätschern zu hören war und ein  
silbriggrüner Fisch aus dem Wasser hüpfte, und laut bellte.  
Mit einem erschrocken „HUCH!"sprang Lily zurück und brachte so ihre Nase  
gerade rechtzeitig aus der Reichweite des Tiers.  
Bei ihrem Satz stolperte sie über ihre Schlaghose und taumelte mit den  
Armen rudernd nach hinten.  
Es gab ein ratschendes Geräusch, als Lily mit dem Fuß auf die Robe eines  
vorbeieilenden Zauberer trat.  
Lily knallte auf den Hintern und der Mann blieb stehen.

Das Erste was Lily nach ihrem Sturz registrierte war der lange Riss im  
Umhang des Mannes.  
„Oh... Entschuldigung... das wollte ich nicht."Entsetzt blickte Lily in  
das hübsche Gesicht des Zauberers.  
Er lächelte höflich und schüttelte den dunklen Kopf.  
„Kein Problem", sagte er lässig, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte,  
„Reparo."  
Der Riss schloss sich ohne das geringste Anzeichen dafür, dass er je  
existiert hatte.  
„Pass in Zukunft besser auf", ermahnte der Zauberer ehe er geschäftig in  
die schmale Gasse zwischen der Menagerie und einem Laden für Besen eilte.  
Lily blieb erstaunt sitzen und wunderte sich, dass sie keinen Ärger  
bekommen hatte.  
Sie blickte sich um und entdeckte vor dem Besengeschäft, das sie sich als  
nächstes hatte vornehmen wollen, einen kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der  
sie grinsend beobachtete.  
Lily lächelte ihn an, weil es wirklich albern ausgesehen haben musste, wie  
sie vor dem Fisch erschrocken war.  
Als sie sich aufrappeln wollte, bohrte sich irgendetwas schmerzhaft in ihre  
Hand.

Neugierig beugte sie sich vor und entdeckte einen weißschimmernden,  
tropfenförmigen Stein, er sah fast wie eine Perle aus.  
Am dickeren Ende befand sich ein kleines Loch, wie geschaffen um eine Kette  
hindurch zu fädeln.  
Vermutlich hat sich die Kette geöffnet und der Stein ist schließlich runter  
gefallen, überlegte Lily.  
Als sie aufstand und sich die Jeans abklopfte, entschied sie, dass sie den  
Stein behalten würde. Schließlich war es so gut wie hoffnungslos, den  
Besitzer zu finden.

Sie schob, den Stein in ihre Hosentasche und schaute dann wieder zum  
Besengeschäft.  
Der Junge war weg, aber Lily ging trotzdem hinüber und sah sich das  
Schaufenster an.  
Es war erstaunlich, aber die Besen, die dort verkauft wurden, konnten  
offenbar fliegen und nicht nur das, es schien sogar eine Art Sport zu  
geben, der auf Besen gespielt wurde.  
Erstaunt begutachtete sie Umhänge, Bein- und Handschoner, Holzschläger und  
bunte Bälle in verschiedenen Größen.

* * *

James hatte mit seinen Eltern die meisten Einkäufe für Hogwarts erledigt  
und war nun eigentlich auf dem Weg zu Ollivanders, wo sie nur noch den  
Zauberstab kaufen mussten.  
Zu seinem Leidwesen, hatten seine Eltern eine Bekannte getroffen und war  
nun in ein Gespräch mit ihr vertieft, so dass er nur die Wahl hatte  
gelangweilt daneben zu stehen oder sich in der Nähe etwas umzusehen.  
Als er die Rennbesen im Schaufenster von _Qualität für Quidditch _entdeckte, war klar was er tun  
würde. 

Während er noch begeistert den neuen Komet betrachtet, bemerkte er ein  
Schaufenster weiter ein Mädchen, das sich die Tiere ansah.  
Sie gehörte zu den wenigen Leuten auf der Winkelgasse, die Muggelkleider  
trugen.  
Zwischen all den Umhängen fielen ihre Jeans und ihr hellgrünes T-Shirt  
einfach besonders auf , ganz zu schweigen von ihren langen, roten Haaren.  
Als sie dann erschrocken zurück hüpfte und wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn mit  
den Armen ruderte, musste James ein Gelächter unterdrücken. Es sah zu  
komisch aus. Und als sie dann noch auf den Mantel eines Zauberes trat, wäre  
es beinah um ihn geschehen gewesen.  
Selten hatte er jemanden so belämmert aus der Wäsche gucken sehen, wie  
diese Beiden.  
Als der Zauberer verschwunden war, schaute das Mädchen hoch und bemerkte  
ihn offenbar.  
Er konnte nicht anders als sie anzugrinsen. Sie schien keinen besonders  
großen Ärger bekommen zu haben, weil sie einfach zurück lächelte.  
Während sie ihre Hand begutachtete (vermutlich war sie aufgerieben)  
überlegte er noch, ob er rüber gehen sollte, um ihr zu helfen, allerdings  
tauchte in diesem Moment sein Vater neben ihm auf.  
Mr.Potter war groß und schlank und hatte wie James dunkles, zerzaustes  
Haar.  
Er wuschelte kurz über James Kopf.  
„Komm schon, wir können weiter gehen."Er grinste, als er zu seiner Frau  
und deren Freundin hinüber sah.  
„Ich habe ihr einfach gesagt, sie soll Susan zum Tee einladen, damit wir  
heute noch weiter kommen."  
James grinste.

Seine Eltern waren vor einer Woche von einer diplomatischen Reise aus  
Deutschland zurückgekommen und seine Mutter hatte es innerhalb dieser  
sieben Tage wieder mal geschafft sieben Leute einzuladen.  
Wenn das Haus der Potters nicht gerade leer war, war es propenvoll.  
„Ich würde sagen es wird Zeit für deinen Zauberstab", sagte Mr.Potter und  
blickte auf die Uhr, die an seinem Umhang festgesteckt war.  
_Der Zauberstab._  
Plötzlich war James wieder ungeduldig und konnte es kaum erwarten ihn in  
Händen zu halten.

* * *

Der Laden von Mr.Ollivander war dunkel und staubig und abgesehen von einem  
alten Stuhl und den schmalen, feinsäuberlich gestapelten Schachteln völlig  
leer.  
Als die Potters eintraten und die Tür scheppernd hinter ihnen zufiel, hörte  
man weiter hinten im Laden ein Glöckchen läuten.  
Mrs.Potter lächelte, als sie James skeptischen Blick bemerkte.  
Im Vergleich zur Straße, war es hier drin atemberaubend still.  
James fand diese Ruhe irgendwie unbehaglich.  
Es war fast, als hätte man die Zeit in diesem Raum verlangsamt.  
Als einen Moment später die Tür hinter ihm klickte und das Glöckchen erneut  
zu hören war, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.  
Er blickte über die Schulter und entdeckte das rothaarige Mädchen, dicht  
gefolgt von einem blonden Mann und einer Frau mit braunen Locken. 

Lily erkannte den Jungen sofort wieder.  
Er stand mit zwei Erwachsenen, die offenbar seinen Eltern waren in der  
Mitte des kleinen Ladens und blickte sie neugierig an.  
Lily erinnerte sich erneut wie dümmlich sie vorhin ausgesehen haben musste  
und lächelte den Jungen deshalb fröhlich an.  
Er blinzelte hinter den Gläsern seiner Brille und murmelte ein kleines,  
aber doch fröhliches „Hallo."  
„Gut Tag", sagte Mr.Evans und lächelte freundlich in die Runde.  
„Brauchen sie auch einen Zauberstab für ihren Nachwuchs hier?", fragte er  
und deutet flüchtig auf den Jungen.  
„Ganz recht", antwortete der Mann gut gelaunt und klopfte seinem Sohn auf  
die Schulter.  
Sie sehen fast gleich aus, dachte Lily, als sie die beiden betrachtete, nur  
die Augen sind anders.  
Während die Augen des Vaters beinahe schwarz waren, waren die des Jungen  
eher hell und goldbraun.

Mit seiner Mutter schien der Junge hingegen kaum etwas gemeinsam zu haben.  
Sie war fast so groß wie ihr Mann und hatte rotblondes, aufgestecktes Haar,  
ihre Augen waren blau und ihre Haut war genauso hell und sommersprossige  
wie Lilys eigene.  
Mr.Evans und der fremde Mann waren bereits ins Gespräch gekommen, während  
Mrs.Evans sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an die Frau wandte.  
„Entschuldigen sie vielmals. Mein Mann hat offenbar seine Manieren Zuhause  
gelassen. Ich bin Caron Evans,"sie deutete auf Mr.Evans, „Mein Mann  
William und unsere Tochter Lily", sie berührte kurz Lilys Kopf.  
„Freut mich sehr", sagte die Frau mit einem freundlichen Schmunzeln.  
„Ich bin Rhian Potter. Das Plappermaul da ist mein Mann Duncan und das ist  
James."  
Mrs.Evans lächelte James an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als eine sanfte  
Stimme ertönte.

„Guten Tag."  
Ein alter Mann war beinah lautlos ins Zimmer getreten und blickte nun mit  
blassen Augen auf die dort versammelte Menge.  
Einen Moment lang fixierte er Lily und James, ehe er wieder zu den  
Erwachsenen aufsah.  
Lily fand ihn irgendwie schaurig.  
In dem dunklen Laden waren seine Augen deutlich zu erkennen, ganz wie bei  
einem Tier, dass einen Nachts aus einem Gebüsch heraus beobachtet.  
Lily warf einen unsicheren Blick zu James und stellte fest, dass er sich  
ebenfalls etwas unbehaglich zu fühlen schien.  
Zumindest, konnte Lily sehen, dass er eine Gänsehaut auf den Armen hatte.

„Guten Tag Mr.Ollivander. Wir brauchen Zauberstäbe für die zwei Knirpse  
hier", sagte Mr.Potter heiter.  
„Mr.Potter, es freut mich sie wieder zu sehen", antwortete Mr.Ollivander  
bedächtig.  
„Wie geht es ihrem Stab? Lindenholz, elfeinhalb Zoll, kraftvoller Stab,  
wenn ich mich nicht Irre."Er sah keinesfalls so aus, als würde er auch nur  
in Erwägung ziehen, dass er sich irrte, als er Mr.Potter eindringlich  
musterte.  
Mr.Potter tippte auf seinen Mantel und es war klar, dass er an dieser  
Stelle seinen Stab aufbewahrte.  
„Oh, es geht ihm ganz hervorragend."  
Mrs.Potter lachte leise und blinzelte Mrs.Evans verschwörerisch zu.  
„Er behandelt ihn wie ein rohes Ei. Er poliert ihn sogar jeden Abend."  
Mr.Ollivanders Blick schweifte nun zu Mrs.Potter.  
„Es schadet ihm gewiss nicht. Ich hoffe ihr Stab ist ebenfalls noch in  
tadellosem Zustand. Ahorn, elf Zoll, mit einer besonders zarten  
Phönixfeder. Es war nicht leicht sie zu verarbeiten."  
Mrs.Potter lächelte Mr.Ollivander beruhigend an.  
„Ich habe wirklich gut auf ihn aufgepasst, es ist wirklich ein sehr schöner  
Stab."  
Mr.Ollivander nickte, als schien er keinen Moment daran gezweifelt zu  
haben, dass der Stab ein Meisterstück gewesen war.

Lily war wirklich erstaunt, dass Mr.Ollivander sich jeden Zauberstab  
gemerkt hatte, vielleicht führt er ja Buch darüber, überlegte sie, als  
James neben ihr zu reden anfing.  
„Haben sie etwa jeden Stab, denn sie verkauft haben im Kopf?"  
Mr. Ollivander beugte sich herab und kam ganz nah an James Kopf heran.  
„In der Tat Mr.Potter, und ich werde ihren Stab und denn von Miss...,"er  
stockte und sah Lily auffordernd an.  
„Evans", sagte Lily schüchtern und lächelte krampfhaft.  
„Miss Evans, ebenfalls im Kopf behalten."Als Mr.Ollivander sich  
aufrichtete, schien James ziemlich erleichtert zu sein.  
Er sah Lily von der Seite an und zog eine Grimasse.  
Obwohl ihr immer noch mulmig war, konnte sie kaum ein Kichern unterdrücken  
und so entrang sich ihrer Kehle ein seltsam schnaubendes Geräusch.  
„Evans und Potter", sagte Mr.Ollivander schließlich und tippte sich mit dem  
Zeigefinger an die Unterlippe, als denke er über etwas bestimmtes nach.  
Dann ging ein Leuchten über sein Gesicht, als wäre ihm etwas bedeutsames  
eingefallen.

„Ah, jetzt weiß ich es wieder."Er griff in seine Tasche und zog zwei  
Maßbänder hervor.  
Lily warf James einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur die  
Schultern.  
_Wovon redete Mr.Ollivander da? Was war ihm wieder eingefallen._  
„Welche sind Ihre Zauberhände?"fragte Mr.Ollivander.  
Nach kurzer Überlegung streckten Lily und James gleichzeitig ihre rechten  
Hände aus.  
„Ah, ausgezeichnet."  
Mr.Ollivander gab dem einen Maßband einen Stups mit dem Finger und sofort  
rollte es sich aus.  
Es vermaß James Arm von der Fingerspitze bis zur Schulter.  
Bei Lily übernahm Mr.Ollivander das selbst.  
Er beugte sich hinunter und vermaß die gleiche Strecke.  
„Entschuldigung... aber was ist ihnen wieder eingefallen?", fragte Lily  
nun, doch zu Neugierig, um diesen Kommentar einfach zu übergehen.  
James, der damit beschäftigt gewesen war das Maßband genau zu beobachten,  
fuhr mit dem Kopf herum und sein Gesichtsausdruck war mehr als gespannt.  
„Ja, was ist ihnen eingefallen?", hakte er mit einer Unschuldsmiene nach.  
Lily musste erneut ein Kichern unterdrücken. Es war erstaunlich wie  
scheinheilig dieser Junge schauen konnte und dabei hätte ein Blinder  
bemerkt, dass er es faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte.

„Nun hört mal, lasst Mr.Ollivander doch einfach sein Arbeit tun und  
schwatzt nicht ständig", sagte Mrs.Potter mit leichtem Tadel in der Stimme.  
„Schon gut, ist doch keine große Sache."Mr.Ollivander vermaß Lily nun von  
den Schultern bis zu den Füßen.  
„Mir ist nur wieder der Zeitungsartikel über sie beide eingefallen."  
James runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was für ein Artikel denn?"  
Mr.Ollivander hielt in seiner Vermessung inne und warf einen Blick auf die  
Eltern der beiden Kinder, die sich nun etwas unbehaglich zu fühlen  
schienen.  
Ollivander schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken, dann zuckte er mit den  
Achseln.  
„Wie ich sehe, wussten sie nichts davon." Er wandte sich um, und Lily  
bemerkte, dass das Maßband bei ihr jetzt auch die Arbeit von allein Tat.  
James sah derweil zu seinen Eltern hinüber, als warte er auf eine  
Erklärung.  
Doch Mr.Ollivander schien sich für das Thema zu erwärmen.  
„Immerhin haben es ihre Zauberkräfte auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten  
geschafft, nachdem sie beide am gleichen Tag, einen enormen Magieausbruch  
hatten. Ich muss sagen es war sehr erstaunlich, die Bilder von den  
fliegenden und den zu Fröschen verwandelten Menschen zu sehen."  
Mr.Ollivander zog einiger Schachteln aus den Regalen.  
„Es waren wohl die kräftigsten Zauber, von denen ich bisher bei  
Zweijährigen gehört habe."

Er drückte James einen Stab in die Hand.  
„Na los schwingen sie ihn. Eichenholz, dreizehneinviertel Zoll, sehr  
elastisch."  
James stockte und dann wedelte er mit dem langen Stab durch die Luft.  
Lily beobachtet ihn aufmerksam, doch eigentlich geschah nichts besonders  
aufregendes.  
Mr.Ollivander zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm James den Stab ab.  
„Es wird besonders interessant ihre Laufbahn zu beobachten, bei derlei  
Fähigkeiten."  
Er reichte Lily einen Stab.  
„Kastanie, neundreiviertel Zoll lang, vibriert vor Energie."  
Lily hob den zierlichen Stab und sofort wurde er ihr wieder weg genommen.  
Mr.Ollivander huschte so schnell hin und her, dass Lily schon ganz  
schummrig im Kopf wurde.  
„Stimmt es wirklich, dass wir jemanden verzaubert haben, als wie noch ganz  
klein waren?", fragte James seine Eltern.  
Mr. und Mrs.Potter warfen sich kurze Blicke zu, konnten aber erneut nicht  
antworten.  
„Oh... nicht nur ein paar Leute, es waren bei jedem von ihnen mindestens  
Fünfzig", ereiferte sich Mr.Ollivander.  
James bekam einen anderen Stab zugeschoben.  
„Teak, zehn Zoll, enormer Verteidigungsmechanismus."

In James kroch die Wut hoch.  
Wie konnte es sein, dass er von den meisten Zaubererkindern „Squib"genannt  
wurde, wo er doch offenbar über ziemlich gute magische Kräfte verfügte.  
Er beobachtet Lily, die jedoch von der Sache mit der Zeitung etwas  
überrascht schien, aber es offenbar nicht all zu seltsam fand, dass sie so  
früh schon Magie gewirkt hatte.  
„Hast du noch öfter gezaubert?", fragte er Lily.  
Lily sah ihn vorsichtig an.  
„Ähm... ja etwas..."  
Man konnte ihr von der Nasenspitze ablesen, dass sie untertrieb.  
Warum hatte er also nicht mehr so oft gezaubert, nachdem die Sache mit den  
fünfzig Leuten, oder wie viele es auch gewesen waren, geschehen war?  
Mr.Ollivander gab Lily einen anderen Stab, welchen sie anhob, während sie  
James musterte.  
Er nahm ihn ihr wieder weg, ohne zu erläutern, um was für einen Stab es  
sich handelte.

„Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass das Ministerium versicherte, das  
zumindest eines der beiden Kinder nicht mehr unrechtmäßig, zu solchen  
Zaubern greifen würde. Es wurde wohl der Oppressio-Zauber erwähnt."  
James Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er presste die Lippen zusammen.  
„Was ist der Oppressio-Zauber?", fragte Lily interessiert.  
Irgendetwas an diesem Zauber schien James sehr aufzuregen.  
Mr.Potter räusperte sich.  
„Damit kann man die Zauberkräfte eines Zauberers unterdrücken", erklärte  
James mit tonloser Stimme.  
Lily verstand und blickte James betreten an.  
„Schade, dass man das mit mir nicht gemacht hat!", sagte sie schließlich so  
heiter wie möglich und grinste ihre Eltern an.  
Mr. und Mrs.Evans lachten kurz auf.  
„Das kannst du aber laut sagen!", meinte Mr.Evans.  
„Was wir alles für Ärger hatten", ergänzte Mrs.Evans.  
Beide Elternteile schienen gemerkt zu haben, dass Ärger in der Luft lag und  
bemühten sich nun wie Lily, die Situation aufzulockern.  
James schien derweil über die Worte der Evans nachzugrübeln und schien  
ziemlich überrascht zu hören, dass man manchmal gerne auf Magie verzichten  
würde.  
„Es wäre sicher besser gewesen, wenn man mich auch verzaubert hätte", Lily  
wiederholte das absichtlich noch mal, weil James einen Augenblick lang kurz  
vor einer Explosion gestanden zu haben schien.  
Und tatsächlich schien es zu klappen, James sah jetzt mehr nachdenklich,  
als wütend aus.

Im ersten Moment hätte er seine Eltern am liebsten zerfetzt.  
Sie hatten ihn verzaubert und nichts davon gesagt.  
Was hatte er gelitten, weil sich die Magie so selten gezeigt hatte.  
Andererseits schien Lily eher unglücklich gewesen zu sein, weil sie  
gezaubert hatte.  
Vielleicht wäre es ihm auch so ergangen... er glaubte es zwar nicht  
wirklich, da er ja auch nicht wie sie, permanent mit Muggeln zu tun hatte.  
Dennoch half es, dass es jemand gab, der annähernd verstand, wie James sich  
fühlte.  
Überdies würde er jetzt seine Zauberkräfte wieder bekommen und es würde  
sicher interessant werden heraus zu finden, wie stark sie waren.  
„Wann habt ihr den Zauber den gelöst?", fragte er neugierig und seine  
Eltern, die offenbar froh waren, dass er so ruhig geblieben war.  
„Gestern Nacht", antwortete Mrs.Potter dennoch etwas unsicher.  
James nickte und lächelte.  
_Na wenigstens etwas._

Mr.Ollivander hatte die ganze Szene schweigend beobachtet und die Maßbänder  
der beiden Kinder genau angesehen.  
„Ah, ich habe eine Idee", sagte er nun fröhlich, als hätte es in diesem  
Zimmer nie eine Spannung gegeben.  
Er zog zwei Schachteln aus einem Regal ganz links an der Wand.  
Aus dem einen nahm er einen rötlichen Zauberstab und aus dem anderen einen  
etwas kürzeren, gelbbraunen.  
Er reichte jedem der Kinder einen davon.  
„Mahagoni, elf Zoll, elastisch."James bekam den rötlichen Stab.  
„Weidenholz, zehneinviertel Zoll, schön geschmeidig."Lily griff nach dem  
Stab und als sie ihn zwischen die Finger nahm, spürte sie Wärme daran hoch  
prickeln und als sie ihn schwang, sprühten Funken aus der Spitze hervor.  
Lily hörte James begeistert auflachen und bemerkte nun, dass auch sein Stab  
Funken hervorbrachte.  
_Es war wirklich schön einen eigenen Zauberstab zu haben._

_  
_„Ah ausgezeichnet. Ich wusste doch, dass ich etwas für sie finden würde."  
Während Mr.Ollivander zu Kasse wuselte, hielt er einen Vortrag über die  
Herstellung seiner Stäbe.  
Jeder Stab habe einen Kern aus einem Einhornhaar, einer Phönixfeder oder  
aus Drachenherzfaser, erklärte er.  
Als er die Stäbe wieder in ihre Schachteln packte, erzählte er James und  
Lily etwas über ihre Zauberstäbe.  
„Ihrer Mr.Potter besitzt einen Kern aus Drachenherzfaser. Der Drachen ist  
ein recht interessanter Zeitgenosse und sehr bewandert was Verwandlungen  
angeht."  
Er reichte Lily ihre Schachtel und ein kleines lächeln spielt um seine  
Lippen..  
„Ihr Stab wiederum ist mit Einhornhaar ausgestattet. Mit dem Haar einer  
Einhornstute um genau zu sein. Ein sehr schöner Stab für magische  
Ergebnisse."  
Lily nahm die Schachtel und hielt sie fest umklammert.  
Einhornhaar hörte sich einfach wunderbar an.  
Sie lächelte, als Mr.Ollivander in einem Ton, den man beinah geheimnisvoll  
nennen konnte darauf hinwies, dass die Schachteln in den Ferien oder Nachts  
einen wunderbaren Aufbewahrungsort abgäben.  
Die perlmutfarbene Schachtel war wirklich hübsch und Lily würde sich  
Mr.Ollivanders Tipp auf jeden Fall zu Herzen nehmen.  
James betrachtete seine dunkelrote Schachtel und schien ähnlich zu denken.  
Die Potters und die Evans bezahlten Mr.Ollivander, der sie daraufhin zur  
Tür geleitete.  
„Ich bin überzeugt sie werden mit ihren Stäben äußerst zufrieden sein", er  
redete in bedächtigem Ton und schloss schließlich mit einem Schmunzeln die  
Tür.

Mrs.Potter wandte sich an die Evans.  
„Es hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut, sie kennen zu lernen."Sie reichte  
jedem der Evans die Hand und Mr.Potter tat es ihr nach.  
„Uns hat es auch sehr gefreut", erwiderten Mr. und Mrs.Evans.  
„Man wird sich sicher wieder begegnen, wenn unsere Kinder zusammen in die  
Schule gehen", meinte Mr.Evans zu Mr.Potter.  
Als die Familien in zwei unterschiedliche Richtungen ausseinander gingen,  
warf Lily einen Blick über die Schulter zurück auf James.  
„Tschau", sagte sie.  
„Wir sehen uns in der Schule", sagte James.  
Lily musste zugeben, dass sie sich darauf freute ihn wieder zu treffen.  
Es war nett, schon jemand anderes aus der Schule zu kennen.


	8. Abschiede

_Hallo ihr Lieben hier, also das versprochene neue kapitel, es ist relativ kurz ausgefallen, was daher kommt, dass es nur so eine Art Zwischenspiel ist, es passte einfach nicht in das vorige Kapitel und in das nächste auch nicht, da musste es eben ein eigenes werden, wenn es auch kurz ist. :)_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem._

_Fynn_

**

* * *

**

**Abschiede**

Etwa eine Woche vor dem ersten September hatte Lily endlich entschieden,  
was sie Aisling sagen wollte.  
Sie würde so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit bleiben und ihr einfach  
erzählen, dass sie auf ein weiter entferntes Internat gehen würde, weil  
ihre Eltern wollten, dass sie eine möglichst gute Ausbildung erhielt.  
Die gleiche Geschichte würde auch jeder Andere zu hören bekommen, der nach  
Lilys Verbleib fragten sollte, so hatten es die Evans vereinbart. Aislings Krankheit hatte leider länger angehalten als vermutet und so kam  
es, dass Lily sie wirklich erst in dieser letzten Woche vor ihrer Abfahrt  
nach Hogwarts zu Gesicht bekam.  
Sie hatten sich an ihrer üblichen Stelle im Park verabredet, direkt unter  
ihrem Lieblingskletterbaum. 

Als Lily ihr Fahrrad auf die Wiese fallen ließ, war Aisling bereits da.  
Sie saß auf dem Rasen, die Beine angezogen und den Kopf auf den Knien.  
Als sie Lily kommen hörte, blickte sie auf und lächelte sie an.  
Lily fand, dass sie noch blasser aussah als sonst, doch sie ließ sich nicht  
anmerken, dass sie fast etwas erschrocken über Aislings aussehen war.  
„Hallo. Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie stattdessen munter und ließ sich neben  
Aisling aufs Gras sinken.  
„Ganz gut," antwortete sie leise, aber dennoch fröhlich, „Und selbst?"  
Lily runzelte kurz die Stirn, als sie nachdachte was sie jetzt erzählen  
sollte.

„Es war sooo öde, die ganze Zeit allein durch die Gegend zu ziehen."  
Antwortete sie schließlich und war sich sehr bewusst, dass das nur die  
halbe Wahrheit war, denn obwohl sie Aisling schrecklich vermisst hatte,  
hatte sie sich dennoch kaum gelangweilt.  
„Das kannst du laut sagen," murmelte Aisling und seufzte,  
„Und was hast du so getrieben, nachdem ich ans Bett gefesselt war?" Fragte  
sie schließlich und ließ ihren Blick durch den Park schweifen.  
Es gefiel Lily zwar nicht, aber auch dieses mal fehlte mindestens die  
Hälfte in ihrem Bericht.  
Sie erzählte kein Wort über Brown, den Brief aus Hogwarts oder dass sie  
eine Hexe war.Brown hatte ihr erst vor einigen Tagen erneut eingeschärft möglichst wenig  
Leuten etwas über ihre Fähigkeiten zu erzählen und besonders wichtig war es  
ihm, dass niemand außer ihr davon wusste, dass er im Herrenhaus lebte.  
„Ich will nicht riskieren, dass deine Eltern sich versehentlich verplappern  
und schließlich das ganze Städtchen weiß, dass ich hier bin. Mir reicht  
deine Gesellschaft vollkommen."  
Lily hielt das nur für eine faule Ausrede, ihre Eltern hatten immerhin  
Jahre lang vor Lily verheimlichen können, dass sie ein Hexe war...  
Brown wollte schlicht und einfach nicht, dass noch mehr Leute von ihm  
wussten und Lily musste das wohl respektieren, denn immerhin betrachtete  
sie ihn inzwischen schon als einen Freund. Nachdem Lily ihren lückenhaften Bericht beendet hatte, saßen sie und  
Aisling einen Moment schweigend da.  
Es ist wohl an der Zeit Aisling meine Geschichte aufzutischen.  
Überlegte Lily und holte tief Luft.  
„Aisling... ich muss dir was erzählen."Sagte sie ernst.  
Aisling starrte Lily einen Augenblick lang an, ehe sie „Ich dir auch."  
murmelte.  
Lily war etwas überrascht, immerhin war Aisling fast drei Wochen krank  
gewesen.  
Was sollte sie ihr also erzählen müssen, zumal ihre Stimme so geklungen  
hatte, als wäre es nichts gutes.  
Lily wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie stieg Panik in ihr hoch.  
_Hatte es vielleicht mit Aislings Krankheit zu tun?  
War sie vielleicht kränker, als man Lily erzählt hatte.  
_Lily betrachtete Aisling aufmerksam.  
Sie sah wirklich ziemlich mitgenommen aus, ihr blasses Gesicht, war noch  
heller als an dem Tag, als Peacock die Windpocken bekam und unter ihren  
Augen entdeckte Lily bläuliche Schatten.  
Lily hoffte, dass Aisling nichts von ihrer Beunruhigung bemerkte, als sie  
„Du zuerst."sagte. Aisling sah Lily zerknirscht an.  
„Wir können nicht zusammen in die Schule gehen."Sagte sie schließlich,  
„Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich auf eine Privatschule irgendwo in  
Schottland gehe."  
Lily war so erstaunt, dass ihr der Mund einen Moment lang offen stehen  
blieb.  
_Das ist exakt meine Geschichte!_ __  
  
Einen Augenblick lang fragte Lily , ob Aisling vielleicht auch eine Hexe  
sein könnte, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder.  
Aisling waren nie solche Dinge passiert wie Lily.  
Und Brown hatte erklärt, dass jeder Hexe und jedem Zauberer so etwas  
irgendwann geschah.  
Wenn man nicht gerade mit diesem Oppressio-Zauber belegt ist.  
Und Lily hätte ihr Leben darauf verwettet, dass die Talbots keine Magier  
waren.  
Lily schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Aisling war keinesfalls eine  
Hexe. Nachdem Lily sich dies verdeutlicht hatte, hoffte sie nur, dass Aisling  
nicht gerade auf die Dallam School gehen würde, denn diese hatten Lily und  
ihre Eltern als ihre angebliche, neue Schule ausgewählt.  
„Es ist nicht zufällig die Dallam School?"fragte sie vorsichtig.  
Aisling sah sie durchdringend an.  
„Nein, wieso?"  
Lily war erleichtert.  
Sie senkte den Kopf, damit Aisling ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, während  
sie ihr erneut eine Lüge auftischte.  
„Weil meine Eltern wollen, dass ich da hin gehe."antwortete sie.  
„Sie sagen, dort hätte man viel bessere Möglichkeit."  
Es war, als würde ihr das schlechte Gewissen die Kehle zudrücken und sie  
konnte Aisling kaum ins Gesicht schauen, als diese nur ein „Oh."von sich  
gab. Schweigend vor sich hin starrend, saßen die Freundinnen nebeneinander.  
Lily fühlte sich sehr deprimiert, sie wünschte sich von Herzen, dass  
Aisling und sie weiterhin zusammen in die Schule gehen könnten.  
Schließlich durchbrach Aisling die Stille.  
„Ich schätze wir können uns schreiben."Sie zuckte mir den Schultern und  
lächelte Lily aufmunternd an.  
Und tatsächlich fühlte sie sich wieder etwas fröhlicher.  
„Ja natürlich."Sagte sie beinahe begeistert, ehe ihr einfiel., dass der  
Briefverkehr unter den Zauberern mit Eulen funktionierte und Aisling würde  
sich sicher wundern, wenn eine Eule Lilys Brief brachte.  
Rasch überlegte sie sich einen Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma. 

„Du kannst deine Briefe an meine Eltern schicken und die schicken sie dann  
weiter. Ich weiß nämlich leider die Adresse meiner neuen Schule nicht."  
Es war ein lausiger plan, denn eigentlich bräuchte Lily ihre Eltern ja nur  
nach der Adresse zu fragen, aber Lily hoffte einfach mal darauf, dass  
Aisling nicht genauer nachfragen würde.  
„Okay."Sagte Aisling gerade in dem Moment, als Lily schon überzeugt war,  
ihre Idee wäre der reinste Müll.  
„Und du schreibst an mein Zuhause, okay? Ich weiß nämlich die Adresse von  
meiner Schule auch nicht", gestand Aisling kichernd.  
Lily unterdrückte ein Lachen und griff zu einem gespielt geschäftsmäßigen  
Ton.  
„Dann wäre das also geklärt."  
Lily und Aisling grinsten sich an, ehe sie entschieden, dass das Wetter  
absolut perfekt war, um ein Eis essen zu gehen.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Als Lily am frühen Abend nach Hause kam und die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer  
hinauf lief, war sie bester Laune.  
Sie würde weiterhin Kontakt zu Aisling haben und sie würde in wenigen Tagen  
nach Hogwarts fahren.  
Sie grübelte gerade nach, welches von Browns Büchern sie nach dem  
Abendessen lesen sollte, als sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete und  
Petunia heraus gehuscht kam.  
Als sie Lily sah hielt sie inne. 

Lily fragte sich ernsthaft, was Petunia in ihrem Zimmer gesucht hatte.  
Petunia räusperte sich.  
„Ich habe nach meinem blauen Rock gesucht", sagte sie unwirsch, ehe Lily  
überhaupt fragen konnte.  
Lily glaubte ihr nicht wirklich.  
Sie trug nur selten Röcke, außerhalb der Schule und dann bestimmt keinen von  
Petunia, also war es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass sich einer von  
Petunias Röcken in ihr Zimmer verirrt hatte, sie sagte jedoch nichts, denn  
sie wollte weiteren Ärger mit ihrer Schwester vermeiden.  
Lily nickte also stumm und ging an Petunia vorbei, um in ihr Zimmer zu  
gelangen.

Gerade als sie die Hand nach dem Türgriff ausstreckte hielt Petunia sie mit  
einer hochmütigklingender Bemerkung auf.  
„Da drin wartet etwas auf dich", sagte sie und verschwand dann in ihrem  
Zimmer.  
Lily zögerte einen Moment ehe sie ihr eigenes Zimmer betrat.  
Vielleicht hatte Petunia ihr eine Art Falle gestellt.  
Eigentlich hatte sie nicht so gewirkt, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.  
Lily entschloss sich einfach nachzuschauen. 

Als sie die Tür öffnete, erklang ein bekanntes „Schuhu".  
Lily lächelte unwillkürlich, denn auf ihrem Tisch saß May und schien auf  
sie zu warten.  
Sie streckte den Arm aus und May kam sofort herangeflattert.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Lily und strich über ihr Gefieder.  
May streckte eines ihrer Beine aus und präsentierte einen Brief, der daran  
baumelte.  
Vorsichtig nahm Lily ihn ab und entfaltete ihn.

_„Liebe Lily,  
ich schicke diesen Brief, weil ich für einige Wochen geschäftlich verreisen  
muss und ich mich deshalb nicht von Dir verabschieden kann ehe Du nach  
Hogwarts fährst. Ich hoffe, dass es Dir dort gefällt und Du mir recht  
häufig schreibst. Aus diesem, rein egoistischen, Grund möchte ich Dir May  
zum Geschenk machen."_ __  
  
Lily stockte. Sie hörte Brown förmlich kichern, als sie die Zeile nochmals  
las. 

_„Mit dieser Eule ist eh nichts mehr anzufangen seit ihr euch begegnet seid.  
Ich weiß bei Dir wird sie es gut haben.  
Ich möchte Dich jedoch bitten Deinen Eltern nicht zu erzählen von wem du  
sie hast. Ich denke, es wird genügen, wenn du erklärst, die Schule hätte  
sie Dir zu Verfügung gestellt.  
Alles Gute, _

_**Brown  
**PS: Ich erwarte ausführliche Berichte aus Hogwarts."_

Freudestrahlend ließ Lily den Brief sinken und sah May an.  
„Brown ist verrückt", sagte sie grinsend und zauste Mays Federn.  
Er hatte ihr das wunderbarste Abschiedsgeschenk gemacht, das sie sich vorstellen konnte.

* * *

_Das war´s auch schon, im nächsten Kapitel geht es nach Hogwarts. __Ich freu mich schon darauf, wenn es fertig ist, denn diese Szene hab ich im Kopf schon vor Ewigkeiten kreiert. Ihr werdet ja sehen, was im Hogwarts-Express so vor sicht ging._

_Bis dann..._


	9. Nach Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Idee zur Geschichte und die erfundene Charktere. Der größte Teil gehört JKR und das ist auch gut so :-)

_So ihr Lieben, nachdem ich etwas nachlässig war. (Umzug, neuer Job, Urlaub), hier nun ein neues Kapitel und es ist relativ lang. Ich verspreche das nächste wird schneller da sein, denn allmählich pendelt sich bei mir alles etwas ein. Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch, denn es werden einge Grundsteine gelegt. Ach ja, stört euch bitte nicht zu sehr daran, dass es wohl einige Rechtschreibfehler gibt. Die radier ich bei Gelegenheit aus, aber ich dachte mir, nachdem es so lange gedauert hat bis ich mit diesem Kapitel fertig wurde, sollen ein paar Fehler nicht der Grund sein es euch länger vorzuenthalten. Reviewt bitte, denn ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinung. Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!!!! **Fynn**_

**

* * *

**

**Nach Hogwarts**

Die Evans erreichten Kings Cross eine Stunde vor der Abfahrt des Hogwarts-Expresses.

Der Tag war warm und es zogen nur hin und wieder einige hellgraue Wolken vorüber.

Obwohl Lily in der Nacht immer wieder aufgeschreckt war, aus Angst den Zug zu verpassen, fühlte sie sich so ausgeruht wie noch nie.

„Das kommt von der Aufregung", meinte Mrs.Evans lachend, als Lily ihr davon erzählte.

Mr.Evans hatte es geschafft einen Gepäckwagen zu ergattern, auf dem sie schließlich Lilys Schrankkoffer und den Käfig mit May verstauten. Es war viel los am Bahnhof.

Eine Vielzahl Kinder in Schuluniformen waren dort, die mit dem Zug zu ihren Muggelschulen aufbrachen.

Als die Evans die Gleise 9 und 10 erreichten, war gerade ein Zug eingefahren, daher war dort kaum ein Durchkommen.

Mr.Evans trug die Notiz von Hogwarts mit sich, damit sie den Eingang zum Gleis 9 ³/4 auch wirklich fanden.

Lily war überzeugt davon, dass es auffallen würde, wenn sie inmitten all dieser Leute mit ihrem Wagen durch eine Wand gingen, doch andererseits schienen alle mit ihrem eigenen Weg durch die Menge beschäftigt zu sein.

Lilys Vater zählte leise die Absperrungen mit, an denen sie vorübergingen und hielt schließlich inne.

„Hier muss es sein", er überflog erneut den Brief und nickte dann.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch durch gehen und sollten dabei möglichst ruhig bleiben", er grinste dabei seine Tochter und seine Frau an.

„Wer will zuerst oder sollen wir zusammen?"

Lily war so begierig darauf endlich den Zug zu erreichen, dass sie nur zu gerne voraus ging.

„Ich mach es!"

Beherzt griff sie nach Mays Käfig, ihr Vater schob den Gepäckwagen, und lief so unauffällig wie es eben mit einer Eule in der Hand möglich war auf die Absperrung zu.

Das letzte Stück rannte sie, weil sie der Meinung war, so wäre es leichter unbemerkt durch die Absperrung zu gelangen.

Mit weit geöffneten Augen lief sie gegen die Wand und...

stand auf einem neuen Gleis, auf dem es nur so von lachenden Menschen wimmelte.

Der Lärm war enorm und einfach fantastisch.

Mit glückseliger Miene sog Lily das Bild von Gleis 9 ¾ in sich auf.

Die leuchtend rote Dampflok blies Rauch in die Luft.

Kinder und Jugendliche liefen hektisch durcheinander, verstauten ihr Gepäck oder verabschiedeten sich

von ihren Familien.

Zwischen all diesem Tumult erklangen immer wieder Rufe von Eulen oder auch das Mauzen von Katzen.

Und Lily hätte schwören können, dass ein kleines blondes Mädchen eine Krähe auf der Schulter hatte.

Es war einfach herrlich diese bunte Menschenansammlung zu beobachten.

Wie um Lily aus ihrer Träumerei zu reißen, ließ May einen schrillen Schrei ertönen und Lily fiel ein, dass sie wohl den Weg blockierte.

Sie trat einige Schritte zur Seite und machte ihren Eltern gerade noch rechtzeitig Platz.

Auch Mr. und Mrs.Evans brauchten einen Augenblick um sich an den Anblick des Gleises zu gewöhnen.

„Mein Gott! Die Lok ist fantastisch."Rief Mr.Evans begeistert und lief im nächsten Augenblick darauf zu, um sie näher zu betrachten.

Lily und Mrs.Evans folgten ihm grinsend.

Während Mr.Evans die Lokomotive in höchsten Tönen anpries, betrachtete Lily weiterhin die Menge.

Ihr viel auf, dass es doch erstaunlich viele Muggelkleider tragende Kinder gab.

Und zum Erstenmal seit Jahren fühlte sich Lily in der Umgebung so vieler Menschen richtig wohl.

Sie war kein Außenseiter mehr, die Kinder hier waren genauso wie sie. Sollte ihr irgendein zauberisches Missgeschick passieren, dann wäre niemand hier erstaunt oder gar entsetzt.

„Wir sollten für Lily einen Platz finden, bevor alle Abteile besetzt sind."Unterbrach Mrs.Evans schließlich die Euphorie ihres Mannes.

Die Evans liefen am Zug entlang bis zum hinteren Teil, der noch nicht so stark besetzt war.

Unterwegs fielen Lily einige Schüler auf, die bereits ihre Uniformen trugen, jedoch waren sie nicht einfach schwarz, wie die, die sie gekauft hatte.

Auf der linken Brust war an jedem Umhang ein buntes Emblem zu sehen, von deren Art es wohl vier verschiedene gab.

Ein rot-goldenes mit einem Löwen, ein schwarz-gelbes mit einem Dachs, ein blau-bronzefarbenes mit einem Adler und ein grün-silbernes mit einer Schlange.

Die gleichen Tiere wie auf dem Hogwartssiegel, dachte sie.

Sie hatte sich schon beim erstenmal, als sie das Wappen von Hogwarts in einem Buch gesehen hatte gefragt was die Tiere wohl bedeuten mochten, aber sie war davon überzeugt, dass sie nun bald dahinter kommen würde.

Nach einiger Zeit fanden die Evans ein Abteil, dass noch nicht voll war.

Als Mr.Evans Lilys Koffer unter Aufbietung all seiner Kraft auf den Gepäckträger hievte, bemerkte Lily, dass bereits ein anderer Koffer im Abteil stand. Man hatte ihn unter eine der Sitzbänke geschoben und Lily dachte, dass die Idee wohl besser war, als den Koffer auf den Gepäckträger zu heben.

Zumindest gerät man dann nicht so ins schwitzen, dachte sie und bedachte ihren hochroten Vater mit einem Grinsen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nachdem Mr.Evans den Kampf gegen den Koffer gewonnen hatte und Lily Mays Käfig auf der Sitzbank abgestellt hatte, verließen die Evans gemeinsam das Abteil, um noch ein wenig das treiben auf dem Bahnsteig zu beobachten.

Der Rauch der Lok schwebte über ihren Köpfen, während um sie herum die Menschen vor Aufregung beinah übersprudelten.

Diese freudigerwartungsvolle Stimmung war einfach wunderbar und Lily war sich sicher, dass sie diesen Augenblick nie vergessen würde.

Während Lily neben ihren Eltern stand und sich glücklich umblickte, fiel ihr ein schlankes Mädchen in Schuluniform auf, dessen schwarzes Haar bis zu ihrer Taille reichte.

Lily blinzelte, das Mädchen sah genauso aus wie Aisling.

Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an ihren kurzen Verdacht von neulich und wurde ganz aufgeregt.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da!"rief sie ihren Eltern zu und hastete davon.

Sie drängte sich durch die Menge und erreichte schließlich mit klopfendem Herzen das Mädchen.

„Aisling?" Lily griff zögerlich nach dem Arm des Mädchens.

Sie wandte sich um und Lily konnte ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen.

Dieses Mädchen war definitiv nicht Aisling.

Die einzigen Ähnlichkeiten war tatsächlich die Haare und die Statur.

Das Mädchen war bestimmt zwei bis drei Jahre älter als Aisling und Lily und ihr Gesicht hatte einen so hochmütigen Ausdruck, wie in Aisling niemals haben könnte.

„Oh... entschuldige, ich hab dich mit jemand verwechselt." Stammelte Lily unter dem herablassenden Blick des Mädchens.

Sie ließ ihren Blick an Lily runter und wieder hoch gleiten und bekam dann einen höchst giftigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Lily konnte nur darüber staunen, dass jemand so hübsch und zugleich so unsympathisch aussehen konnte.

Und hübsch war dieses Mädchen! Sie hatte große hellgraue Augen und schmale, rosige Wangen.

Und sie hatte keine einzige Sommersprosse, was immer ein Traum von Lily gewesen war, das ihr eigener Nasenrücken davon übersät war.

„Pass gefälligst besser auf!" Unterbrach die harsche Stimme des Mädchens Lilys Gedankenfluss.

Lily starrte das Mädchen ungläubig an.

Was war ihr Problem?

In diesem Moment öffnete sich neben Lily ein Zugfenster und ein blondes Mädchen in Lilys Alter steckte den Kopf heraus. Sie war ebenfalls sehr hübsch und allmählich fragte sich Lily, ob an dieser Schule wohl nur Schönheiten herum liefen.

„Kommst du, Bella?"sagte das blonde Mädchen mit ungeduldiger Stimme.

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen drehte sich von Lily weg und antwortete:

„Ich bin gleich da."

Lily bemerkte, dass das Mädchen namens Bella irgendwelche Gesten machte, worauf das blonde Mädchen hämisch zu grinsen begann.

Während Lily sich noch fragte, was da vor sich ging, tauchte ein weiteres Gesicht im Fenster auf.

Es war ein schwarzhaariger, hübscher Junge, der starke Ähnlichkeit mit „Bella"hatte.

Seine silbergrauen Augen huschten von Lily zu Bella und dann zu dem Blonden Mädchen und es schien als würde er die Situation mit einem Blick erfassten..

Denn seine Miene wurde genervt und irgendwie auch etwas düster.

Bella warf Lily nochmals einen unfreundlichen Blick zu, ehe sie mit fliegendem Haar kehrt machte und in den Zug stieg.

Sofort verschwand auch das blonde Mädchen vom Fenster.

Nur der Junge war jetzt noch da.

Er und Lily sahen sich einen Moment lang an, ehe, er mit einem entschuldigenden Blick den Kopf in den Wagen zog.

Lily hatte den Eindruck, dass er nicht gerade glücklich war mit den zwei Mädchen in einem Abteil zu sitzen.

Lily blieb noch ein paar Sekunden grübelnd stehen, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Eltern machte.

Irgendwie war sie immer noch nicht ganz über die Enttäuschung hinweg, dass Aisling nicht hier war.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Da bist du ja wieder,"Sagte Mrs.Evans fröhlich, als Lily ihre Eltern erreicht hatte.

„Sieh mal wenn wir getroffen haben."

Neben den Evans standen die Potters und alles lächelten sie Lily an.

Obwohl man James Miene eher als strahlendes Grinsen bezeichnen konnte.

Er schien in absoluter Hochstimmung zu sein.

„Hallo."Sagte James gut gelaunt und Lily fühlte sich plötzlich etwas weniger niedergeschlagen wegen Aislings Abwesenheit.

Sie brachte sogar wieder ein Lächeln zustande, als sie James Gruß erwiderte.

Mrs.Potter legte ihrem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn leicht an sich.

Worauf James ganz rot im Gesicht wurde und eine Miene machte, als würde er gleich im Erdboden versinken.

„Na?"sagte Mrs.Potter munter. "Bist du auch schon so aufgeregt wie James?"

James versuchte gerade vergeblich den Arm seiner Mutter weg zu schieben und Lily konnte sich kaum noch das Lachen verkneifen, als sie seine peinlichberührte Miene sah.

„Auf jeden Fall."Antwortete Lily wobei sie versuchte einigermaßen ernst zu bleiben.

„Ich konnte vor Aufregung kaum schlafen."Sagte sie und lehnte sich dabei an ihre Mutter.

James warf ihr einen Blick zu und hörte auf gegen sein Mutter zu kämpfen.

Lily bemerkte nun, dass er bereits seinen Schulumhang trug und dass sein Haar heute noch unordentlicher war, als in der Winkelgasse.

Er hatte vermutlich vergessen es zu kämen.

„Wir haben James Koffer gerade in das gleiche Abteil gestellt wie deinen."Sagte Mr.Evans zu seiner Tochter.

„Hoffentlich macht dir das nichts aus?!"sagte Mr.Potter und lächelte Lily an.

Lily machte das überhaupt nichts aus. Sie mochte die Potters und sie fand James ziemlich lustig.

Mit ihm konnte man offensichtlich viel Spaß haben.

„Das ist schon okay." Sagte Lily gespielt lässig und Mr.Potter blinzelte ihr grinsend zu.

James musste ebenfalls grinsen.

Lily Evans schien wirklich nett zu sein.

Er erinnerte sich an den Tag in der Winkelgasse, als sie auf den Hintern gefallen war und dann über sich selbst hatte lachen musste. Und dann hatte sie ihm bei Ollivanders auch noch geholfen.

Vielleicht konnten sie ja Freunde werden.

Um sie herum wurde das Treiben noch hektischer. Eulen schrieen, Kinder riefen ihren Eltern Abschiedsworte zu und hasteten dann zum Zug.

Mr.Potter warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und Lily fiel auf, dass sie definitiv mehr als zwei Zeiger hatte, sie schätze so an die Fünf.

„Es wird Zeit einzusteigen." Sagte er schließlich.

Die Evans umarmten Lily.

Mrs.Evans zog ein Päckchen aus ihrer Handtasche und drückte es Lily in die Hand.

„Für unterwegs"Sie zog Lily an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

Mr.Evans schob Lily eine Geldbörse zu.

„Dein Taschengeld. Und wenn es zu wenig ist, dann gib uns bescheid."Er wuschelte durch Lilys Haar, wobei es fast so durcheinander geriet wie James

Die Potters verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls und James schien erneut umzukommen, als seine Mutter ihn umarmte.

„Schick uns eine Eule, wenn irgendwas sein sollte."Sagte Mr.Potter heiter.

Mrs.Potter schien den Tränen nah und stieß ihrem Mann den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Er soll uns auch dann eine Eule schicken, wenn nichts sein sollte! Ich will schließlich wissen, was mein Sohn die ganze Zeit so treibt."

Mr.Potter fuhr sich verlegen über den Hinterkopf und legte dann einen Arm um die Schulter seiner frau.

„Natürlich... er weiß doch wie ich das meinte."James lächelte seinen Vater an.

„Klar weiß ich das!"

In diesem Moment ertönte der Pfiff der die Abfahrt des Zugs ankündigte.

Lily und James hasteten in den Zug.

Die Tür schlug hinter ihnen zu und schon setzte sich die Lok in Bewegung.

Lily und James winkten ihren Eltern durch das geöffnete Zugtürfenster zu.

„Viel Spaß ihr Zwei!!!" hörten sie die Erwachsenen noch rufen, bevor der Bahnsteig hinter einer Kurve verschwand.

Lily seufzte und warf James einen Blick zu.

„Gehen wir in unser Abteil?" fragte sie.

„Klar."Antwortete James und gemeinsam schlugen sie den Weg zu ihren Plätzen ein.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James lief hinter Lily her und warf dabei immer wieder kurze Blicke in die verschiedenen Abteile.

Manche von den Leuten die darin saßen kannte er, aber die meisten waren ihm fremd, was er irgendwie als gut empfand.

Gerade als Lily und er ihr Abteil erreichten, wurde eine Tür weiter vorne im Gang geöffnet und es kam James so vor, als hätte man ihm einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser über dem Kopf ausgeschüttet.

Es war Severus Snape, der dort mit einer Miene höchster Zufriedenheit entlang spazierte.

Wut stieg in James auf.

Es war das Erstemal seit jenem Nachmittag, dass er ihn wieder sah.

Er drehte sich schnell zu Lily um.

„Entschuldige, ich muss mal kurz weg. Bin gleich wieder da."Lily starrte James überrascht an.

Was hatte er denn, er war auf einmal ganz blass geworden.

„Okay."Sagte sie...- zu James Rücken, denn er stürmt bereits den Gang Richtung Lok davon.

Lily zuckte mit den Schulter.

Er würde schon wieder kommen, immerhin stand sein Gepäck hier.

Im Laufen zog James den Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs.

In seinem Kopf pochte der Gedanke an Rache.

Snape war in der Toilette verschwunden, wie James feststellte.

Also lehnte er sich an die Wand und wartete.

Früher oder später würde dieser Kerl wieder raus kommen.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht besonders lange bis sich die Tür öffnete und Severus Snape heraus trat.

Als er James sah hielt er abrupt an.

Als er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte, schenkte er James einen kühl Blick.

„Wenn das nicht der Squib ist." Sagte er mit spöttischer Stimme.

„Ich hätte wirklich darauf gewettet, dass sie dich gar nicht erst hier annehmen."

In James Ohren klingelte es. Er nahm nicht mal die Schritte einer anderen Person hinter sich war.

„Pech für dich, dass du dich geirrt hast."Antwortete James mit leicht bebender Stimmen, weil er seine Wut kaum noch beherrschen konnte.

„Tatsächlich?"fragte Severus mit höflichem Lächeln.

„Tatsächlich."Antwortete James nun gefährlich ruhig.

Er hatte in Gedanken begonnen das Wissen zusammen zu sammeln um seinen Plan auszuführen und dass ließ ihn seine Wut besser beherrschen.

Er hob den Zauberstab, den er in einer Falte seines Umhangs verborgen gehalten hatte.

James bemerkte, dass Severus einen Moment auf einen Punkt hinter James blickte, ehe er wieder in sein Gesicht sah.

„Ich schulde dir nämlich noch was. Snivellus!"Es war das Erstemal, dass James Severus Snape ganz offen so nannte und er stellte fest, dass es ihm richtig Spaß machte.

Severus schien der Spitzname nämlich gar nicht zu Gefallen, doch er schaffte es dennoch ein verächtliches Grinsen zustande zu bringen.

„Ein Zaubererduell, Potter?! Ich bezweifle, dass du überhaupt etwas drauf hast. Aber... na gut."

Snape zog den Zauberstab und James konnte kaum ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

Er konzentrierte sich auf den Fluch, denn er eigens für Severus Snape ausgewählt hatte.

Dieser sah weiterhin so selbstsicher aus, als könne James ihn mit seinem Stab aller höchstens kitzeln.

Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, dachte James.

Er beobachtete Snape aufmerksam und als er dann den Mund öffnete, um einen Fluch zu sprechen, war James bereit.

Er hatte den Zauberspruch zu Ende gesprochen, bevor Snape auch nur richtig angefangen hatte.

Eine Welle aus Energie brach aus James Zauberstab hervor und mit höchster Befriedigung bemerkte er Snapes ungläubige Miene, bevor ihn der Fluch mitten ins Gesicht traf.

In sekundenschnelle bildeten sich Dutzende dunkle, flatternde Flügel, die allesamt aus Snapes Gesicht sprossen.

Hinter sich hörte James Gelächter. Er achtete nicht darauf.

Snape hob erneut seinen Zauberstab und James musste schnell reagieren.

„Pertrificus Totalus."

Wie es bei James vor wenigen Wochen der fall gewesen war, klappten nun auch Snapes Arme an seine Seite und er wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden.

James spürte die Wut weichen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer trat er näher an Snape.

„Ich hoffe du geniest die Fahrt, Snivellus. Nur schade, dass ich keine Regenwolke beschwören kann" sagte James und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Dabei prallte er fast mit einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zusammen.

Der Junge war etwa einen Kopf größer als James und hatte helle, graue Augen und er lachte.

Er lachte, als hätte man ihm gerade den besten Witz aller Zeiten erzählt.

James starrte mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihm hoch, was den jungen noch mehr zum lachen brachte, er hielt sich sogar den Bauch.

„Oh Mann, das war das Beste, was ich je gesehen habe!"

Der Junge japste und versuchte offenbar seine Beherrschung wieder zu erlangen.

„Ein Flederwichtfluch, nicht wahr?" fragte er James, der sich überhaupt nicht sicher war, was er von diesem Jungen halten sollte.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Severus Snape, der immer noch mit flatternden Gesichtsflügeln da lag, antwortete er.

„Ja."Er zuckte unwillkürlich mit den Schultern und brachte den Jungen damit zum Grinsen.

„Der Beste, denn ich je gesehen hab und in unserer Familie ist der wirklich sehr beliebt."

James spürte, dass er rot wurde.

„Äh... danke."Murmelte er verlegen.

Das war das Erstemal, dass ihn jemand für seine magischen Fähigkeiten lobte und für einen Jungen, der bis vor kurzem kaum Magie gewirkt hatte und von fast allen Kindern die er kannte als Squib betitelt wurde, war das wirklich eine große Sache.

Der Junge hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt, aber grinste immer noch fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Ich bin Sirius Black."Sagte er schließlich und hielt James die Hand hin.

James ergriff sie.

„Ich bin James Potter."Er lächelte.

„Der hatte es echt mal verdient." Meinte Sirius und wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Snape.

„Sein Vater arbeitet für meinen."Flüsterte er James zu, denn immerhin konnte Snape immer noch mithören.

„Sie sind beide Mistkerle."Fügte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hinzu.

James war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit nun die beiden Snapes meinte oder seinen eigenen Vater und Mr.Snape.

„Wir sollten hier verschwinden bevor ein Vertrauensschüler vorbei kommt."Sagte Sirius schließlich bedächtig.

James nickte und schlug den Weg zu seinem Abteil ein. Sirius folgte ihm.

„Du weißt schon, dass du vielleicht auch Ärger bekommst, wenn Snivellus die Sache jemandem erzählt." Meinte James zu Sirius.

„Und das wird er bestimmt. Er wird dich sicher als Komplizen hinstellen, weil du ihn ausgelacht hast."

Sirius lachte.

„Ich freu mich jetzt schon drauf. Ich wäre stolz darauf, wenn er mich zum Mitschuldigen machen würde."

James grinste.

In seinen Augen wäre Snapes verblüfftes Gesicht sogar _mehrer_ Strafarbeiten wert gewesen.

Die beiden Jungs liefen durch den Zug, bis Sirius anhielt.

„Hier ist mein Abteil." Sagte er finster.

„Oh... okay."Sagte James und hob zum Abschied die Hand.

Er wollte gerade davon gehen, als Sirius ihn aufhielt.

„Hey hast du nicht Lust noch hier zu bleiben?" Fragte er lässig.

„Meine Cousinen haben sich zu ein paar Freundinnen verzogen und es ist echt öde, die ganze Zeit allein rum zu sitzen."

James wusste was Sirius meinte, er war oft genug allein gewesen und er hatte wirklich noch Lust zu bleiben.

Allerdings wartete Lily ja noch auf ihn.

Unentschlossen blieb James stehen und blickte Sirius an.

Er schien ziemlich einsam zu wirken und das ließ ihn seine Entscheidung treffen.

„Na gut, ich bleibe noch."Sagte er.

Sirius lächelte und schob die Tür zum Abteil auf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Lily ins Abteil trat stutzte sie einen Augenblick.

Auf einer der Bänke saß ein Junge mit hellbraunem Haar.

Seinen Kopf hatte er an die Seitenwand neben dem Fenster gelehnt und er schien zu schlafen.

Lily fiel auf dass er sehr blass im Gesicht war.

Schließlich fiel Lily ein, dass in diesem Abteil bereits ein Koffer gestanden hatte, bevor sie ihren eigenen rein gebracht hatten.

Leise schlich sie sich auf den anderen freien Fensterplatz und zog Mays Käfig heran, um ihn zu öffnen.

„Jetzt kannst du dich wieder richtig bewegen."Flüsterte sie ihr zu als sie sie heraus nahm und ihr Gefieder streichelte.

May schmiegte dankbar ihren Kopf an Lilys Brust, ehe sie hoch zum Gestänge des Gepäckträgers flog.

Sie saß nun praktisch über dem kopf des Jungen.

Lily beobachtete eine Weile, wie sie ihre Flügel spreizte und ihre Federn putzte.

Dannach konzentrierte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber er erinnerte sie irgendwie an Aisling.

Während sie ihn noch eingehend betrachtete, schlug er plötzlich die Augen auf.

Er sah sie so neugierig an, dass Lily gar nicht erst verlegen wurde.

Stattdessen lächelte sie.

„Hi."Sagte sie munter.

Der junge beäugte sie aus hellbraunen Augen, sagte jedoch nichts.

Er war Aisling wirklich ähnlich, sie schienen die gleiche Angewohnheit zu haben hin und wieder einfach vor sich hin zu schweigen.

Lily wiederum hatte die Angewohnheit in solchen Fällen drauf los zu reden, bis der Andere aufhörte zu schweigen.

Lily überlegte kurz wie sie wohl Aislings Zunge gelöst hätte, dann kam ihr eine Idee.

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein... aber du siehst so blass aus."Lily grinste .

„Wenn dir schlecht wird und du dich übergeben musst, dann... äh beug dich bitte zur Seite."

Der Junge zog kurz die brauen zusammen, doch dann begann er zu lächeln.

„Okay... ich wird versuchen daran zu denken."

Er hatte Lilys Spaß offenbar verstanden, denn er war nicht beleidigt.

„Ich heiße Lily und wie heißt du?"fragte sie ihn mit zur Seite gelegtem Kopf.

„Remus Lupin."Antwortete er und schaute dann fast verlegen aus dem Fenster.

Um das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten, begann Lily ihm Fragen zu stellen.

Leuten wie ihm und Aisling musste man manches einfach aus der Nase ziehen.

„Stammst du auch aus einer Muggelfamilie?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Dad ist Zauberer und meine Mom ist Muggel."

Das fand Lily ziemlich interessant. Wie mochte es sein, wenn man in beiden Welten aufwuchs.

„Also wusstest du schon immer dass du ein Zauberer bist?"fragte Lily weiter.

Lupin sah sie überrascht an.

„Du nicht?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es erst seit ein paar Wochen."

Die Unterhaltung zwischen den Beiden wurde immer angeregter und obwohl Lily sich fragte, wo James so lange blieb, war ihr doch keinen Augenblick langweilig.

Sie und Remus unterhielten sich gerade über Bücher, die sie gut fanden, hauptsächlich Zauberbücher, als die Tür des Abteils ruckartig aufgerissen wurde.

Lily dachte im ersten Moment, dass James endlich wieder aufgetaucht war, aber es war nicht James.

Ein kleines, rundliches Mädchen mit langem braunen Haar stürmte herein.

Sie zog hastig die Vorhänge vor die Glastür des Abteils und presste sich an die Wand.

Lily und Remus hatten sich beide um gewandt und blickten das Mädchen verwirrt an.

Sie hatte klare braune Augen, die sie jetzt auf die beiden Kinder richtete.

Wie Remus und Lily schien sie neu nach Hogwarts zu kommen, denn ihr Umhang zeigt keinerlei farbiges Abzeichen.

Auf dem Gang waren Schritte zu hören und die Stimmen einiger lachender Mädchen.

Das Mädchen im Abteil drückte sich noch fester an die Wand und legte die Finger auf die Lippen, um Remus und Lily zu bedeuten still zu sein.

Lily fand das ganze ziemlich ulkig, offenbar versuchte sich das Mädchen vor jemand zu verstecken.

Sie warf Remus einen Blick zu.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, doch seine Augen zeigten deutlich, dass auch er neugierig war.

Die Stimmen der Mädchengruppe entfernten sich und das braunhaarige Mädchen im Abteil begann sich zu entspannen.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich hier einfach so rein geplatzt bin."Sagte sie schließlich zu Lily und Remus.

„Ich wollte nur nicht, dass mich die Mädchen da draußen sehen."

Lily lächelte.

„Das haben wir uns schon fast gedacht."

Lilys Reaktion schien das Mädchen ermutigt zu haben. Zögerlich ließ sie sich auf den Platz neben Lily sinken.

„Stört es euch, wenn ich noch ein bisschen hier bleibe?"sie blickte hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich will denen auf keinen Fall allein begegnen."

Lily fand die ganze Aufregung ziemlich interessant.

„Also von mir aus kannst du gerne hier bleiben."Sagte sie und sah Remus an.

„Ich hab auch nichts dagegen." sagte er.

Das Mädchen atmete auf.

„Puh...danke!"

Dann zauberte sie ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihre runden Wangen.

„Ich bin übrigens Alice Prewett."

Lily und Remus stellten sich ebenfalls vor und neugierig wie Lily nun einmal war, konnte sie es nicht lassen näheres über das Versteckspiel mit den Mädchen zu erfahren.

Alice schien recht offen zu sein, denn sie kam sofort zum Thema.

„Oh!!! Die sind einfach so furchtbare Ziegen, dass man ihnen am Besten aus dem Weg geht."

Sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Narzissa Black und ihre beste Freundin Letitia Malfoy."Alice schüttelte es.

„Und dann war auch noch Bellatrix dabei, diese Kröte."

Alice begann nun munter vor sich hin zu meckern.

„Wie konnte man sie nur zur Vertrauensschülerin machen. Mein Cousins sagen, dass sie uns bestimmt fertig machen wird, sobald sie uns sieht und das stimmt wohl auch."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich versteh´s nicht!"

Lily und Remus starrten Alice an.

„Fiesere Mädchen habt ihr echt noch nie getroffen."Sagte sie nachdrücklich.

Lily fand das klang schon jetzt schrecklich die Mädchen mussten Hexen wie aus dem Märchen sein.

„und auf mich haben sie es wirklich abgesehen."Alice zog ein leidendes Gesicht.

Als die Tür des Abteils erneut aufgezogen wurde, zuckten alle drei Kinder zusammen.

Doch es war keines der drei furchtbaren Mädchen.

Es war ein dunkelblonder Junge.

Er spähte im Abteil umher, als suche er jemanden.

Schließlich blieb sein Blick an Alice hängen.

„Da bist du ja."Der Junge trat ein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Lily konnte sich nicht helfen, aber Lily fand es irgendwie ziemlich lustig, dass das Abteil immer voller wurde.

Hoffentlich hat James, wenn er wieder kommt überhaupt noch Platz, dachte sie.

„Ich hab dich schon gesucht." Erläuterte der Junge das Offensichtliche.

„Ich musste mich vor Narzissa, Bellatrix und Letitia verstecken."Erklärte Alice dem Jungen.

„Ach so,."sagte er, voll und ganz zufrieden mit dieser Erklärung.

„Und ich dachte schon, du hättest dich wieder mal verlaufen."

„Sicher...,"sagte Alice mit einem Lachen in der Stimme „In einem Zug mit nur einem Gang!"

„Bei dir weiß man ja nie." Sagte der junge grinsend und blickte dann zu Lily und Remus.

Alice bemerkte seinen Blick und begann sie einander vorzustellen.

„Das ist Frank. Frank Longbottom. Wir sind schon miteinander befreundet, seit wir so klein waren." Alice hob die Hand kaum einen Meter über den Boden.

„Und das sind Lily und Remus, meine Lebensretter."Sie strahlte erneut über das ganze Gesicht.

„Hallo."Grüßten sie einander, dann ließ sich Frank auf dem Platz neben Remus nieder.

„Wollen wir noch länger hier bleiben?"er fragte das geradezu begierig.

„Na mindestens noch so lange, wie die Biester brauchen, um wieder zurück zu laufen."Antwortete Alice und Lily hatte den Eindruck, dass Frank darüber erleichtert war.

Alice schien das nicht zu bemerken.

„Eigentlich müsstest du denn Mädchen doch begegnet sein, auf dem weg hier her."Sagte Lily zu Frank, weil sie irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass er etwas verschwieg.

„Stimmt, eigentlich!"sagte Alice und warf Frank einen etwas besorgten Blick zu.

Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Gleichzeitig wurden seine Wangen unnatürlich rot.

„Ich hab mich versteckt." Murmelte er leise, so dass man es kaum verstand.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, doch es war zu viel für Lily, sie lachte los!

Schließlich stimmten auch die anderen ein.

„Kann man den wirklich so furchtbar sein?"fragte Remus kichernd.

„Oh ja!!!"sagten Frank und Alice aus einem Mund.

„Schon ihre Existenz ist eine Strafe."Murrte Alice.

„Ich sage euch, die wurden schon fies geboren."Fügte Frank hinzu.

„Wenn sie die Möglichkeit haben, dann machen sie einen fertig."Fuhr Alice fort.

„Und sie finden meistens eine Möglichkeit!"schloss Frank.

Lily kam sich vor wie bei einem Ping Pong- Spiel, doch irgendwie fand sie die Art mit der Frank und Alice ihre Erklärungen abgaben ziemlich komisch. Man merkte, dass sie sehr vertraut miteinander waren.

Eine Bewegung über Remus Kopf schien Alice schließlich vom Thema abzulenken.

Denn sie vergaß ganz noch eines auf Franks letzten Satz drauf zu setzten.

„Oh... das ist ja eine schöne Eule."Sagte sie statt dessen ehrfürchtig.

Die Jungs wandten ihre Köpfe nun auch zum Gepäckträger.

Es schien May zu gefallen im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, denn nun stieß sie sich von ihrer stange ab und flatterte zu Lily hinunter.

„Das ist May."Sagte Lily und streichelte ihren Kopf. „Ein Freund hat sie mir geschenkt."

Nun drehte sich die Unterhaltung eine Weile über Eulen, wobei Alice und Remus traurig erklärten, dass sie keine besaßen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Vormittag floss dahin und die Kinder unterhielten sich prächtig.

Am Mittag kam ein dicke Dame mit dem Teewagen vorbei, bei der sich jedes Kind einige Süßigkeiten kaufte. Lily war erstaunt gewesen, wie viel Taschengeld ihre Eltern ihr gegeben hatten.

Lily amüsierte sich besonders prächtig als Remus eine von Berty Bott´s Bohnen aß und sich dann doch beinah übergeben hätte, weil nach saurer Milch schmeckte.

Am Nachmittag wagten es Alice und Frank wieder in ihr Abteil zurück zu laufen.

Remus war irgendwie noch etwas blasser geworden, obwohl er einen ziemlich fröhlichen Eindruck machte.

Doch tatsächlich schlief er kurz nachdem Alice und Frank weg waren ein und Lily fragte sich nun doch etwas gelangweilt und auch besorgt (der Gedanke an die fiesen Mädchen war noch sehr lebendig), wo James eigentlich abgeblieben war.

* * *

So das war´s für´s erste. Das nächste Kapitel ist sicher schneller da, ich versprech es. Grüße, Fynn ;-)


	10. Eine gelungene Vorstellung

_Okay... ich gebe es zu! Ich war furchtbar nachlässig. Das letzte Kapitel habe ich bestimmt schon im Juli oder August online gestellt. kopfschüttel Und ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich ausser diesem Kapitel hier nur ein weiteres geschafft habe._

_Was nicht so sehr daran liegt, dass ich gar keine Zeit hätte, sondern eher an einer Art kreativen Flaute. Naja... die Grundstory geister zwar permanent in mir umher und wird durchdacht, nur mit dem schreiben selbst happerts gerade tewas, doch ich spühre Aufwind._

_Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass sich überhauptnoch jemand für meine Story interessiert, trotz der langen Pause. Ich werd mich bemühen das nächste Kap auch bald online zu stellen und schneller und mehr zu schreiben. Aber immerhin ist mit diesm Kapitel, die erste Story meiner reihe schon zur Hälfte fertig, denn es sind nur 10 Kapitel (höchstens 12) geplant._

_Naja... ich hoffe das hier wird noch jemand lesen._

_Liebe Grüße, Fynn_

_P.s. Stört euch bitte nciht zu sehr an Rechtschreib und Grammatikfehlern. Ich finde einfach nicht die Zeit meineKapitel nochmal Korrektur zu lesen, wenn ich sie abgetippt habe._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Eine gelungene Vorstellung"

Das Erste was Lilly bemerkte war eine hellblaue Rauchwolke, die vor dem Fenster vorbei zog.

Sie blickte von dem Buch auf, in dem sie gelesen hatte seit Remus eingeschlafen war.

Als nächstes hörte sie Gelächter und schließlich trampelnde Schritte vor ihrem Abteil.

Eine ganze Horde Schüler stürmte vorüber und alle schienen sie in Richtung Lokomotive zu wollen.

Lily Neugierde war geweckt.

Entschlossen klappte sie ihr Buch zu und erhob sich, um der Sache auf den grund zu gehen.

Lily folgte den Schülern den Gang entlang.

Schon nach einigen Schritten bemerkte sie, dass auch hier jede Menge bunter Rauch schwebte.

Er schummerte an der Decke entlang und bildete dabei die seltsamsten Formen, wie kleine Überbleibsel von Bildern.

Während Lily noch eine gelbe Rauchwolke beobachtet, die ein Pilz zu sein schien oder besser mal einer gewesen zu sein schien, prallte sie gegen den Rücken eines Mitschülers.

Was jedoch völlig an diesem vorbei ging.

Tatsächlich reagierte er nicht mal als Lily eine Entschuldigung murmelte.

Schließlich wurde Lily Bewusst , dass der Gang vor ihr komplett mit Schülern verstopft war.

Sie schienen sich alle um ein Abteil versammelt zu haben.

Die Tür des Abteils stand offen und Lily begriff, dass der bunte Rauch von dort kam.

Stetig waberte neuer Rauch aus der Türöffnung, begleitet von anerkennendem Gemurmel.

Ein deutliches „OH!" drang in dem Moment aus dem Abteil, als Lily unter dem Arm eines wesentlich größeren Schüler hindurch schlüpfte um sich einen Weg durch die menge zu bahnen.

Sie hatte Glück, dass sie so klein war, denn so schaffte sie es mühelos durch das Gedränge, bis sie in der ersten Reihe angelangte.

Auf dem Weg zur Abteiltür war ihre Neugierde immer größer geworden, doch als sie dann sah, was sich dort drinnen abspielte blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen.

James Potter saß dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der sie wenige Stunden zuvor durch ein Zugfenster angelächelte hatte, gegenüber und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, während aus seinem Zauberstab leuchtender, schillernder Rauch aufstieg, der einen feuerspeienden Drachen bildete.

Es war absolut unglaublich, denn wie Lily aus erster hand wusste, hatte James bis vor kurzem so gut wie gar keine Magie wirken können, als Folge des Oppressio-Zaubers.

„Nicht schlecht." Sagte der dunkelhaarige Junge und grinste.

James grinste ebenfalls und wirkte überaus zufrieden.

„Was hältst du davon?" sagte der Junge, als er seinen Zauberstab hob, eine kreisende Handbewegung vollführte und den roten Drachen zu einem Wirbel zusammen zog.

So schwebte er einen Moment, ehe er sich mit einem leisen Pufflaut zu einem goldenen Einhorn verwandelte. Von dem Drachen blieben nur noch eine kleine Rauchwolke, in der schemenhaft ein Drache zu sehen war, bis die Wolke zur Tür hinaus war.

Die Mädchen um Lily herum ließen erneut ein ehrfürchtiges „OH" hören.

Dem Jungen schien das sehr zu gefallen.

Zumindest würde er die Mädchen wohl kaum so anstrahlen, wenn dem nicht so wäre, überlegte Lily.

Die Schüler um Lily herum waren begeistert, sowohl die Älteren, als auch die Jüngeren.

Die Vorstellung die James und der Junge veranstalteten war ein wahres Feuerwerk, nur dass der Rauch dem Ganzen noch eine zusätzliche mystische Note gab.

Na ja, magisches Rauchfeuerwerk ist wohl immer mystischer als die normalen Silvesterraketen, die Muggel so kennen.

Lilys blick wanderte vom Einhorn zu James.

Sein Mund bewegte sich leicht, ganz so als würde er still vor sich hinzählen.

Lily hatte den Eindruck er wolle dem Jungen irgendwie eine gewisse Zeit lassen, um seinen Triumph zu genießen, ehe er dessen Leistung übertraf.

Als schließlich einige Jungs „Los, Potter!" riefen, schien James nicht länger warten zu wollen.

Seine Miene zeigte höchste Konzentration, als er seinen Zauberstab schwang und ein muskulöser, männlicher Oberkörper Kopf und Hals des Einhorns ersetzte.

Lily wusste aus Browns Büchern, dass man ein solches Geschöpf Zentaur nannte.

Es war ein wirklich ehrfurchteinflößendes Geschöpf.

Lily war zutiefst beeindruckt.

Sie selbst wäre wohl kaum in der Lage gewesen ein solches Wesen aus rauch zu erschaffen.

Die Menge um Lily herum johlte und klatschte und neben Lily murmelte ein Mädchen ihrer Freundin ein geradezu hingerissenes „Toll," zu.

James drehte sich der Menge zu und legte mit höchst befriedigtem Gesicht eine Verbeugung hin.

Das war der Moment, in dem Lily der Spaß an der Aktion verging.

Plötzlich schien das ganze zur noch eine alberne Show zu sein.

Als James sich aufrichtete bemerkte er Lily.

Sie stand in der ersten Reihe und ihre Miene wirkte ernsthaft und nachdenklich.

Als sie die Schaufenster in der Winkelgasse angeschaut hat, war sie fröhlicher, dachte James.

Kurz entschlossen hob er wieder den Zauberstab.

Er durchforstete sein Wissen bis ihm das optimale einfiel.

„Bufostrepitus"

Sofort öffnete der Zentaur seinen Mund quakte wie ein Frosch.

Die Menge begann sich vor Lachen auszuschütten und selbst Lily lächelte etwas.

Auch, wenn es James etwas verhalten vorkam, als wolle sie es eigentlich unterdrücken.

Das animierte ihn komischerweise dazu noch eins obendrauf zu setzte doch gerade als er seinen Zauberstab nochmals hob, ertönte eine herrische Stimme.

„Was ist hier los?!"

Ein hochgewachsenes Mädchen drängte sich durch die Schülermenge.

Sie hatte kurzes hellbraunes Haar und scharfgeschwungene, dunkle Augenbrauen.

Sie schien um die vier oder fünf Jahre älter als James zu sein.

James schluckte einmal, denn ihr Blick ließ nichts gutes ahnen.

Lily war nicht wirklich verwundert, dass es Ärger wegen des Rauchspiels geben würde.

Tatsächlich hatte Lily manchmal das Gefühl Ärger riechen zu können, allerdings war es dann meist schon zu spät. Das Gefühl das Ärger in der Luft lag ereilte sie immer nur dann, wenn es schon zu spät war. Im Gegensatz zu Aisling die eigentlich immer von Anfang an bescheid zu wissen schien, aber Lily dennoch folgte, weil manche verbotenen Dinge einfach Spaß versprachen.

Was James und den Jungen anging, so hatten sie einfach zu viel Tumult verursacht, immerhin war der Gang so verstopft, dass praktisch kein Durchkommen mehr war und der Lärm war noch zwei Abteile weiter zu hören.

Das Mädchen betrachtete den Zentaur unter der Decke und hob die schmalen Augenbrauen, ehe sie ihren Blick die beiden Jungs richtete.

„Wart ihr das?" sagte sie mit undurchschaubarere Miene.

James und der Junge warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und konnten, wie Lily kopfschüttelnd feststellte, ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Schließlich schien James sich genug zusammenreißen zu können.

„Ja." Antwortete er mit einer beinah unschuldigen Miene.

Zumindest „beinah", dachte Lily.

Das Mädchen seufzte.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die stille Menge hinter ihr und dann nochmals einen Blick zum Zentaur, wobei ihre Augenbrauen wieder nach oben schnellten.

Als ihr Blick wieder zu James wanderte, konnte Lily beinah spühren wie die Spannung in dem Mädchen nachließ.

„Hört auf damit," Sagte sie mit neutraler Stimme um dann noch etwas strenger,

„Man kommt ja nicht mal mehr auf´s Klo, weil der Gang blockiert ist." hinzuzufügen.

Obwohl das Mädchen nach Lilys Meinung sehr fair gehandelt hatte war, wurden enttäuschte Stimmen laut.

„McGonagall sei kein Spielverderber!", „Oh wie Schade!", „Müssen sie wirklich aufhören?!"

tönte es aus verschiedenen Richtungen, doch das Mädchen blieb hart.

„Na los," Sie machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. „Macht euch vom Acker."

Lily hörte das Mädchen, neben sich, dass kurz zuvor so begeistert von James Zentaur gewesen war, schimpfen.

„Kaum ist sie Vertrauensschülerin, schon benimmt sie sich wie ihre Tante."

Ihre Freundin kicherte.

„Sie benimmt sich doch immer wie ihre Tante..."

Die Mädchen verschwanden mit dem Rest der Menge.

Einige winkten James und dem Jungen geradezu kumpelhaft zu.

„Man sieht sich."

„Bis dann Potter, Black."

James schien bei der ganzen Sache vor Stolz und Freude überzuschwellen.

Als Lily das sah, wurde ihre Laune doch wieder etwas besser und sie beschloss auf ihn zu warten.

Eigentlich wollte sie sowieso nur wissen, ob James doch wieder im Abteil auftauchen würde.

Nicht das es besonders wichtig gewesen wäre, aber wissen wollte Lily es trotzdem.

Als die Vertrauensschülerin das Abteil verließ, ging Lily zu James hinüber.

„Hey...also das musstest du „kurz" erledigen." Sagte Lily fröhlich, immerhin wollte sie James keine Vorwürfe machen. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie sich auf der bisherigen Fahrt nicht amüsiert hätte.

Einen kurzen Moment glaubte James, Lily wäre böse auf ihn, doch als sie ihn und Sirius kontinuierlich anlächelte, verwarf er den Gedanken wieder.

Unwohl fühlte er sich aber trotzdem.

„Äh... nein." sagte er daher nur.

Lilys blick heftete sich auf Sirius und glitt dann wieder zu James.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Wie heißt denn dein Freund?" fragte sie.

Freund.

James sagte einen Moment nichts.

Er kannte Sirius kaum, aber irgendwie klang Freund ziemlich gut.

Sirius lächelte Lily an, als hätte sie ihm gerade das größte Kompliment der Welt gemacht.

Als Lily Sirius anlächelte kehrte James Sprache zurück.

„Das ist Sirius Black."

Sirius deutete ein Winken an.

„Wir haben uns vorhin schon mal gesehen." sagte Sirius.

Lily nickte. Die Begegnung mit dem Mädchen Bella würde sie wohl nicht so schnell vergessen.

Plötzlich fiel James ein, dass er Lily noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte.

„Äh, ach ja...das ist L... – Evans." Brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Lily." Verbesserte sie mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht.

Lily mochte es nicht besonders nur mit Evans angeredet zu werden.

Erstens hatten die Jungs aus Petunias Klasse diese immer so genannt und zweitens war einer Beleidigung in Lilys Richtung meist ein „Hey, Evans" voraus gegangen.

James war sich nicht sicher wieso er Lily nicht auch als „Lily." Vorgestellt hatte.

Jedoch kannte er sie ja kaum, deshalb war es vielleicht normal...

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte schweigen.

Lily überlegte wie sie James am besten fragen konnte, ob er noch mal ins Abteil kommen würde. Jedoch fiel ihr nichts ein, was sie nicht peinlich gefunden hätte, immerhin kannten sie sich kaum.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie wie Alice und Frank miteinander aufgewachsen wären.

Lily wünschte sich wirklich Aisling wäre hier, denn sie hatte wirklich die Gabe peinliche Dinge so ernsthaft vorzubringen, dass sie einfach nicht mehr peinlich waren.

Lily seufzte.

Was soll´s.

„Ähm... ich geh dann mal."

Sie winkte James und Sirius kurz zu und lief dann davon.

James fand es nun doch etwas schade, dass sie nicht zusammen im Abteil gefahren waren, aber andererseits war er froh, dass er Sirius getroffen hatte.

Das Wort „Freund", hallte immer noch in ihm nach.

„Bis dann... Evans!" rief er Lily hinterher.

„Ja... bis dann." Sagte auch Sirius.

Keiner konnte sehen, dass Lily erneut das Gesicht verzog.

Als sie davon ging fühlte sie seltsamerweise wieder genauso schlecht gelaunt wie auf dem Höhepunkt von James Vorstellung.

„Bis dann... _Potter _." murmelte sie verstimmt vor sich hin.


	11. Fall, Knall, Hall

"Erstklässler zu mir!"

Das war das Erste was Lily hörte, als sie den Hogwarts-Express verließ und den warm erleuchteten Bahnsteig betrat.

Die Schüler um sie herum strömten aus den Wagons und strebten in Richtung des Ausgangs.

Doch für die Erstklässer schien etwas besonderes vorgesehen zu sein.

Ein riesiger Mann, mit einer genauso riesigen Laterne bestückt, stand inmitten der Menschenmasse und rief mit tiefer, dröhnender Stimme: "Erstklässler hier rüber!"

Lily war sofort Feuer und Flamme, das war ohne Zweifel der größte Mensch, den sie je gesehen hatte.

Obwohl sie zusammen mit Remus ausgestiegen war, war sie sich seiner Anwesenheit kaum mehr bewusst, als sie auf den Giganten zulief, neugierig zu erfahren, wer er war.

Als sie ihn erreichte, konnte sie gerade Alices Stimme hören.

"Sie sind aber groß!", sagte sie mit so ehrfürchtiger und begeisterter Stimme, dass kein Mensch der Welt sich davon beleidigt gefühlt hätte.

Der Mann schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn in seinem wirren, dichten Bart entstand eine Lücke mit einer Reihe weißer Zähne, die auf Alice herabstrahlten.

"Is manchmal schon ganz praktisch", brummelte er verlegen und kratzte sich den Bart.

Lily stellte sich neben Alice.

"Ich wär manchmal auch gern so groß, da nimmt sich keiner mehr was raus... " fügte sie hinzu und lächelte zu dem Mann empor.

Der Mann ließ ein knurriges Kichern hören.

"Stimm schon..."

"Wie heißen sie denn?", platzte Lily heraus, deren Neugierde sich nicht mehr zurückhalten ließ.

"Ja, wie heißen sie?", setzte Alice sofort nach, die Lily, was die Neugierde anging, offenbar sehr ähnlich war.

Erneut schien der Riese etwas verlegen.

"Rubeus Hagrid heiß ich, bin der Wildhüter von Hogwarts."

"Wow!"

Erklang ein einstimmiger Chor hinter Lily und Alice.

Eine Stimme erkannte Lily sofort.

Es waren James, Sirius und Frank.

Lily hatte kaum bemerkt, dass Alice nicht im Doppelpack vor Hagrid gestanden hatte.

"Das ist Hagrid", erklärte Alice gewichtig, und blickte Frank an.

"Hi", murmelten die Jungs ehrfürchtig.

"Hallo", sagte Hagrid und zeigte erneut seine Zähne.

"Err...ich sollte ma die andren Erstklässler zusammen rufen."

Offenbar ist er schüchtern, dachte Lily.

Als Hagrid erneut nach den Erstklässlern rief wandte sich Alice Frank zu.

"Ich hab dich verloren", meinte sie schlicht und blickte dann auf Sirius und James.

"Und wer ist das?"

"Das sind die beiden Jungs, die die Rauchshow abgezogen haben. James und Sirius."

"Ehrlich?", rief Alice begeistert.

"Wir haben nur ein bisschen was gesehen, aber es war total cool."

Lily beobachtet, wie sich ein leicht aufgeblasenes Lächeln auf James Gesicht ausbreitete. Er warf Lily einen kurzen Blick zu und die Wut, die Lily in der ganzen Hektik vergessen hatte, begann wieder hoch zu kochen.

Schnell wandte sie sich von der Gruppe ab und blickte sich in der Schülermenge um.

Ihr fiel die Vertrauensschülerin McGonagall auf, die ein Stück entfernt mit einem anderen Erstklässler sprach.

Der Junge hatte schwarzes, fettiges Haar und wirkte erschöpft.

Sein Gesicht war gerötet, als hätte er es sehr heftig geschruppt.

McGonagall redete heftig auf ihn ein, doch er schüttelte vehement den Kopf und kniff die Lippen zusammen.

Schließlich gab die Vertrauensschülerin mit einem Schulterzucken auf.

Lily beobachtete den Jungen mit steigendem Interesse und kaum war die Vertrauensschülerin McGonagall weg wanderte sein Blick in ihre Richtung, und seine Miene wurde mörderisch.

Lily brauchte einen Augenblick um zu registieren, dass nicht sie gemeint war.

Der Blick des Jungen ruhte auf James.

Einen Moment lang, dachte Lily der Junge würde auf James zuspurten und ihm eine verpassen, doch dann wandte er den Kopf ab und lief an den Rand der immer größer werdenden Erstklässlergruppe.

Immer mehr Leute scharrten sich um James und Sirius und Lily kam der Gedanke, dass die beiden Jungs eine Begabung haben mussten Freunde zu finden, wenn man bedachte wie viele Fans sie in gerade mal einem Tage gewonnen hatten.

Alice und Frank schlängelten sich durch die Erstklässlergruppe auf Lily zu.

Im Schlepptau hatten sie einen Jungen, der Alice ähnlich sah.

Wenngleich er sie um gut zwei Köpfe überragte und wesentlich dunkleres Haar hatte, konnte man deutlich erkennen dass diese Beiden verwandt waren.

"Das ist Fabian, mein Cousin", sagte Alice und deutete auf den Jungen.

"Sie hat mir die ganze Zeit das Ohr vollgequatscht wie sie und Frank in dein und Remuss Abteil geraten sind", sagte der Junge grinsend und Alice gab ihm einem Rippenstoß.

"Apropos Remus, wo ist der eigentlich?", fragte Frank und Lily sah sich plötzlich um, als hätte sie ihr Gepäck verloren.

"Oh...", sagte sie total überrascht, „Ich hab ihn wohl verloren."

Der Tumult auf dem Bahnsteig hatte sie Remus ganz vergessen lassen, sie wusste nur, dass sie gemeinsam aus dem Zug gestiegen waren, doch dann hatte sie gar nicht mehr darauf geachtet, ob er noch bei ihr war.

"Na ja, mir passiert es andauend, dass ich Leute verliere. Ich schätze, das ist normal", sagte Alice tröstend.

Frank schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Hm, vielleicht hat er ja jemand getroffen, den er kannte", überlegte Lily laut, stellte sich jedoch im gleichen Moment auf die Zehnspitzen, um ihn zu suchen.

Bei ihrer Körpergröße war das jedoch vergebens.

"Sind alle da?", rief Hagrid in diesem Augenblick, und beendete damit Lilys Versuch Remus in der Menschenmasse zu finden.

Zwar waren es nicht so viele Erstklässler, doch tummelten sich immer noch eine ganze Masse Schüler aus oberen Klassen auf dem Bahnsteig.

"Wenn alle da sin, kann´s los gehn", brummte Hagrid und hob seine Laterne höher.

"Mir nach und passt auf wo ihr hintretet!"

In einer breiten Schlange zogen die Erstklässler durch den Bahnhofstumult, hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

James sah Lily etwa hundert Meter vor sich neben Alice und Frank hergehen.

Er selbst hatte sich mit Sirius recht weit hinten in der Schlange eingeordnet.

Hagrid führte sie auf einen Waldweg, der kurz nach dem Bahnhof ziemlich steil abwärts ging.

Die Schüler stolperten kichernd den Hang hinunter.

Sirius war tatsächlich recht schweigsam geworden, seit sie am Bahnhof angekommen waren.

Am Ende der Schlange ging eine Gruppe Schüler, die sich besonders laut kichernd unterhielt.

James konnte nur Bruchstücke verstehen.

"Immer schön aufpassen", sagte ein Mädchen.

Die Leute um sie herum lachten.

"Vorsicht!", wiederholte das Mädchen überfreundlich.

Erneut wurde gekichert.

"Du musst auf den Weg achten", erteilte das Mädchen weiter Ratschläge.

James wandte den Kopf und blickte nach hinten.

Durch eine Lücke zwischen anderen Mitschülern erkannte er die kleine Gruppe, in deren Mitte ein Mädchen mit hellem Haar ging, die immer wieder von hinten einen ziemlich kleinen, rundlichen Jungen schubste, wobei dieser auf dem steilen Pfad aus dem Tritt kam, aber sich immer wieder fing.

"Mensch Peter", sagte nun ein Junge, „ achte doch auf deine Füße!"

Dem Mädchen nacheifernd, gab er dem Jungen nun ebenfalls einen Schubs, doch offenbar, war dieser zu heftig gewesen, denn Peter, wie er wohl hieß, schaffte es nicht mehr sich aufzurichten.

Sein vorderer Fuß rutschte weg und er geriet hoffnungslos ins Schliddern

"Ups", kicherte das hellhaarige Mädchen, als Peter kopfüber den Weg hinunterstürzte.

Ein Junge etwas hinter James schien ebenfalls gemerkt zu haben, was am Ende der Schlange vor sich gegangen war, denn sobald Peter das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, rief er eine Laute Warnung.

"Vorsicht!"

Die Schüler, die zwischen James und der Gruppe gelaufen waren sprangen erschrocken zur Seite, als Peter in rasanter Geschwindigkeit den Hang herunterpurzelte.

Der Junge, der die Warnung gerufen hatte, sprang nicht aus dem Weg, stattdessen versuchte er Peter zu stoppen, indem er sich ihm in den Weg stellte, doch ohne Erfolg.

Er wurde von Peter umgerissen und rollte nun gemeinsam mit Peter den Hang herunter.

Gefangen von diesem Schauspiel hatten sowohl James, als auch Sirius ihre Chance verpasst aus dem Weg zu springen.

Als die zwei Jungen gefährlich nahe waren, besann sich James und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Doch zu spät.

Wie von einer Bowlingkugel getroffen wurden Sirius und James umgestoßen und verhedderten sich in dem menschlichen Knäull.

Eine Lawine von vier Personen war indes nicht besonders schwer zu übersehen, zumal die Lawine laut schreiend den Hang hinunterstürzte.

Lily war gerade mit Alice in ein Gespräch über sich bewegende Bilder vertieft gewesen, als sie die Schreie hörte.

Hinter ihr wichen die Schüler nach links und rechts vom Weg zurück.

„Wuah!", riefen Frank und Alice wie aus einem Mund und genauso gleichzeitig versuchten sie vom Weg herunter zu kommen.

Lily versuchte nach links zu springen, doch leider hatte Frank Alice irgendwie den Fuß weg gezogen, als diese ebenfalls nach Links laufen wollte, so stolperte sie Lily direkt vor die Füße.

Als Lily versuchte ihren Fuß unter Alices Körper hervorzuziehen, wurde sie mit voller Wucht von hintern getroffen.

Alice hatte sich gerade halbwegs aufgerichtet, als sie sich ebenfalls in einem Wirrwarr von Armen, Beinen und Köpfen wiederfand.

Lily kam der Gedanke, dass eine menschliche Kugel, die einen Hang hinabraste zwar von außen lustig aussah, aber wenn man ein Teil von ihr war, wünschte man sich nur noch, man hätte nie in seinem Leben etwas von einer menschlichen Kugel gehört.

Während man mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit den Berg hinunterstürzten, stießen man sich seinen Körper nicht nur an jedem noch so winzigen Stein, sondern auch an jeder Person, die mit einem hinunterkugelte.

Bis man sich vorkam wie ein Boxsack.

Man wusste nicht mehr zu sagen, wo oben und wo unten war und ganz sicher erkannte man auch nicht, dass man gerade im Begriff war direkt in einen See zu stürzen.

Hingegen spürte man sehr deutlich wie es war gestoppt zu werden bevor es zu einem Bad im See kam.

Es war als würde man Kopf voraus gegen eine Mauer rennen.

Das letzte was Lily hörte, bevor es um sie herum dunkel wurde war Hagrids Stimme.

„Schluckende Wasserspeier!"

Als Lily erwachte, tat ihr so ziemlich alles weh.

Neben sich hörte sie ein leises Stöhnen und als sie sich umwandte um nach der Ursache zu suchen, stieß sie ein ähnliches Geräusch aus.

Sie befand sich in einem großen Saal mit einer ganzen Reihe weißer Betten und sie musste feststellen, dass ganze sieben sogar in Gebrauch waren.

Das Stöhnen war von James Potter gekommen, der zwei Betten weiter lag und sich gerade langsam aufrichtete.

„Schön liegen bleiben, junger Mann."

Erklang eine energische weibliche Stimme.

Eine Frau mit einem großen Tablett trat durch die Tür.

Offensichtlich war sie eine Krankenschwester.

„Sie alle sehen aus wie Quidditchspieler nach einem harten Match, was glauben sie... würde ich diesen erlauben aufzustehen?"

James ließ sich wieder zurückfallen, wobei er erneut stöhnte.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Lily und stellte fest, dass ihre Lippe aufgeplatzt war.

James sah erstaunt in Lilys Richtung und auch die Krankenschwester drehte sich nach ihr um.

Als sie gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzte wurde sie von einer fröhliche Stimme unterbrochen.

„Ah Poppy, wie ich sehe regen sich die Patienten allmählich."

Ein großer, hagerer Mann in hellblauem Umhang war in den Saal getreten und grinste breit, als er seinen Blick über die Bettreihe schweifen ließ.

Er hatte einen langen grau-weißen Bart und trug eine silbergeränderte Brille auf der krummen Nase.

Er sah wirklich sehr nett aus.

„Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass sich der Krankenflügel noch vor der Hutauswahl füllt."

Er sah Lily lächelnd an.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich sogar, dass es das erste Mal ist."

„Dann können wir uns wohl was darauf einbilden", murmelte James etwas matt.

„In der Tat", antwortete der Mann leise kichernd.

„Was ist mit der Hutauswahl", fragte nun Sirius, der wohl ebenfalls gerade erwacht war.

„Ah ja, eine gute Frage", sagte der Mann.

„Wie sieht es aus Poppy?"

Die Krankenschwester schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Diese Kinder werden heute nicht zum Festmahl hinunter gehen können, Prof. Dumbledore!"

„Sie sind Albus Dumbledore?", fragte James plötzlich.

Prof. Dumbledore drehte sich wieder zu den Kindern um.

Lily bemerkte nun, dass sich auch in den anderen Betten etwas regte.

Offensichtlich schlief nun keiner mehr.

„Aber ja...ach wie unaufmerksam, man sollte sich wirklich vorstellen, wenn man sich mit Leuten unterhält, die vor kurzem noch bewusstlos waren. Diese gute Frau ist Madam Pomfrey, die beste Krankenschwester weit und breit."

Er deutete auf die Krankenschwester, deren Wangen sich röteten.

„Also wirklich...", murmelte sie.

„Und ich bin euer allseits geschätzter, etwas wirrer Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore. Manche halten mich für verrückt..."

„Sie sind genial!", entfuhr es Lily.

Als Prof. Dumbledore sie daraufhin anlächelte spürte sie wie sie rot wurde.

„Äh... ich meine die Anwendungen von Drachenmilch und..."

„Das hat tatsächlich jemand gelesen! Ich bin sehr geschmeichelt."

Er sah so erfreut aus, dass Lily ihre Verlegenheit verlor.

„Nun, lasst uns überlegen. Sie wollten wissen, wie sie an der Hutauswahl teilnehmen sollen."

Er sah Sirius an, der mit ernster Miene zu ihm aufblickte.

Sirius Wangen leuchteten in mehreren Blautönen und Lily fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie sie wohl aussah.

Wenn man bedachte, dass alle Patienten in diesem Zimmer wie Preisboxer aussahen, musste sie wohl starke Ähnlichkeit mit ihnen haben.

„Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kommt, muss der Berg eben zum Prophet kommen. Nach der offiziellen Hutauswahl werden wir eben eine Krankenflügel-Hutauswahl veranstalten. Prof. McGonagall und ich werden in etwa einer halben Stunde wieder hier sein. Bis dahin... schon mal gute Besserung."

Prof. Dumbledore verließ den Krankenflügel.

Die Kinder blickten ihm fasziniert hinterher, bis Madam Pomfrey sie dazu antrieb einen Becher voll merkwürdigem Gebräu zu trinken.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Alice vorsichtig daran schnüffelnd.

Lily hielt ihre Nase ebenfalls über den Becher.

„Ich würde sagen es ist auf jeden Fall etwas mit Arnika drin", sagte Lily, die den Geruch aus dem Garten ihrer Mutter kannte.

„Ist die nicht giftig, wenn man die isst!", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich.

Madam Pomfrey hob die Augenbrauen.

„Wenn man weiß, wie man sie zubereiten muss, ist sie es nicht."

Lily nickte, sie glaubte Madam Pomfrey auf´s Wort.

„Und gegen was hilft Arnika?", fragte der Junge, den Lily bisher noch nicht kannte, etwas ängstlich.

Er hatte bisher noch kein einziges Wort gesagt.

„Gegen Prellungen", sagten Frank, Alice, Lily, James, Sirius und Remus wie aus einem Mund.

Der Junge verstummte daraufhin abrupt, als wäre es ihm peinlich überhaupt gefragt zu haben.

Er war sicher am schlimmsten zugerichtet im Krankenflügel und wirkte nun völlig zerknirscht.

Lily warf Alice einen Blick zu, die es ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben schien.

„Man sind wir Streber!", sagte sie mit zutiefst entsetzter Miene und Lily war erstaunt wie gut sich Alice verstellen konnte.

Remus schien den Wink verstanden zu haben.

„Ja, das ist echt eklig."

Madam Pomfrey starrte die Kinder verständnislos an, die nun damit begannen über Streber herzuziehen, als wären sie üble Insekten, doch tatsächlich begann der Junge, James hatte ihn Peter genannt, sich etwas wohler zu fühlen, er kicherte sogar ein wenig.

Mit jedem Trank, den Madam Pomfrey ihnen verabreichte begannen sie sich etwas besser zu fühlen.

Und im gleichen Maße nahm ihre Gesprächigkeit zu.

Sie unterhielten sich ausgiebig über den Sturz und entlockten Madam Pomfrey die Geschichte wie Hagrid sie gestoppt hatte bevor sie in den See fielen, indem er sich einfach vor sie geworfen hatte. Dabei hatte er sich sogar die Nase gebrochen, allerdings hatte Madam Pomfrey das sofort behoben, ebenso wie die Knochenbrüche der Kinder.

Als Prof. Dumbledore und eine große schlanke Frau mit Spitzhut den Krankenflügel betraten, war die Stimmung unerwartet gut.

„So wie ich sehe, fühlt ihr euch bereits besser. Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass Poppy Bewundernswertes leistet?"

Er grinste in die Runde.

Madam Pomfrey wurde erneut rot.

Lily fiel auf, dass die Frau, es musste Prof. McGonagall sein, einen alten, verbeulten Spitzhut in der Hand hielt. Unter ihrem Arm klemmte eine Schriftrolle.

Sirius schien es ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, denn er starrte plötzlich wieder ernstgeworden auf den Hut.

„So, darf ich euch Prof. McGonagall vorstellen, sie ist Leiterin des Gryffindorhauses und sie wird euch nun diesen Hut der Reihe nach aufsetzten, damit wir wissen wo ihr hingehört. Ich habe den Hut sogar überreden können, nochmals sein Lied zu singen."

Prof. Dumbledore rieb sich zufrieden die Hände.

„Ach ja, es gibt noch jemand, der gerne bei der Auswahl dabei wäre. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen Poppy"

Er sah Madam Pomfrey bittend an und sie schenkte ihm ein Nicken.

„Großartig. Du kannst reinkommen Hagrid!"

Als Hagrid in den Krankenflügel trat, begannen die Kinder spontan zu jubeln und Hagrid wurde so rot wie eine Tomate.

Er räusperte sich.

„Schoon gut."

„Also dann. Sollen wir?"

Prof. McGonagall legte den Hut auf einen Stuhl, den sie herangezogen hatte.

Die Kinder beäugten den Hut, als sich plötzliche ein Riss an der Krempe öffnete und eine hohe, aber melodische Stimme zu singen begann.

„_Ein alter Hut das mag ich sein,_

_doch ist mein Können nicht nur Schein._

_Ganz anders als so viele Mützen,_

_bin ich von ganz besondrem Nützen._

_Den Gründern selbst bin ich entsprungen,_

_zu tun was vorher nur Ihnen gelungen._

_Ich erkenn mit unfehlbarem Sinn,_

_wessen Häusergeist euch wohnt in._

_In Slytherin fließt edelstes Blut,_

_auf listige Pläne versteht man sich gut._

_In Gryffindor schlagen die tapfersten Herzen,_

_ihr Mut sinkt nicht mal unter größten Schmerzen._

_In Ravenclaw denkt man geschwind,_

_Wissen und Weisheit das größte Bestreben sind._

_In Hufflepuff ist jeder Gleich,_

_an der Gabenvielfalt ist man hier reich._

_Ob listig, ob tapfer, gerecht oder schlau, _

_was in Euch wohnt, ich weiß es genau._

_Ihr müsst mich nur auf eurem Haupte tragen,_

_und ich werd das passende Haus euch sagen."_

Als der letzte Ton verhallte, schloss sich der Riss und die Anwesenden gaben lauten Beifall.

Prof. Dumbledore ließ sogar ein „Bravo!" hören.

Professor McGonagall nahm die Pergamentrolle zur Hand.

"Ich lese eure Namen dem Alphabet nach vor, ihr meldet euch und dann werde ich euch den Hut reichen. Wenn ihr ihn auf den Kopf setzt werdet ihr vom Hut in euer Haus eingeteilt.

Prof. McGonagall sah auf die Liste.

„Also dann, Black, Sirius!", sagte Professor McGonagall.

Sirius hob etwas zögerlich, wie es James schien, die Hand.

Sein Blick war inzwischen grimmig zu nennen.

Prof. McGonagall reichte ihm den Hut

Er schloss die Augen und setzte sich den Hut auf.

Der Hut war zu groß, sodass er ihm über die Augen rutschte.

Die Kinder waren sehr still geworden.

James und Lily warfen sich einen angespannten Blick zu.

Prof. Dumbledore indes schien völlig entspannt und ließ sich auf ein leeres Bett gegenüber von Lily nieder.

„Ob Lily Sirius nett findet?", schoss es James durch den Kopf.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten. Ehe der Hut laut und deutlich "GRYFFINDOR!" rief.

Beinahe erschrocken nahm Sirius den Hut ab.

Tatsächlich schüttelte er sogar leicht den Kopf, allerdings wirkte er eher verwirrt oder erstaunt, als enttäuscht.

„Fabelhaft!", sagte Prof. Dumbledore und applaudierte.

Auch die anderen Stimmten mit ein.

Prof. McGonagall lächelte Sirius kurz an, ehe sie wieder auf ihre Liste sah, den Hut bereits wieder in der Hand.

"So, als nächstes haben wir Evans, Lily"

Lilys Herz begann heftig zu klopfen, als sie ihre Hand hob und Prof. McGonagall ihr den Hut ans Bett brachte.

Aufgeregt setzte sie ihn auf den Kopf und die Außenwelt wich der Dunkelheit im Inneren des Hutes.

"Was haben wir denn da!", piepste es in Lilys Ohr und Lily hielt den Atem an.

Innerhalb der letzten Monate hatte sie so viel Fantastisches erlebt, doch die Vorstellung, dass ein Hut ihr Inneres ausleuchten konnte war irgendwie dennoch seltsam. Seltsam und unglaublich.

"Aha, ich sehe viel Intelligenz, eine gerechte Seele würde ich sagen. Hufflepuff oder vielleicht Ravenclaw. Hmm, was ist denn das?"

Der Hut verstummte einen Moment.

Lily rutsche unruhig umher.

Es erfüllte sie mit merkwürdigen Stolz, dass der Hut meinte, sie sei Intelligent, wo sie bisher in der Schule nie eine Leuchte gewesen war.

"Nein, nein...", sagte der Hut entschieden.

Lilys Herz sank.

War sie nicht Schlau genug für Ravenclaw oder ihre Gaben zu gering für Hufflepuff?

"Ich bin mir sicher... GRYFFINDOR!"

Lilys Kopf ruckte hoch.

Mutig sollte sie sein?

Aisling nannte sie eher verrückt.

Grinsend nahm sie den Hut vom Kopf und reichte ihn Prof. McGonagall.

Die Anderen klatschten.

„Vortrefflich."

Prof. Dumbledore lächelte Lily zu.

Lily war Glückselig.

Brown hatte ihr immer von Gryffindor vorgeschwärmt und war selbst einer gewesen und wie sie wusste war auch Prof. Dumbledore ein Gryffindor gewesen.

Sie war wirklich stolz darauf nach Gryffindor zu gehören.

Dannach war "Longbottom, Frank" an der Reihe.

Frank schien sehr gelassen zu sein, als er sich den Hut aufsetzte.

Und der Hut brauchte tatsächlich kaum eine Sekunde, bevor er "GRYFFINDOR" rief und Frank nahm lächelnd den Applaus der anderen entgegen.

"Man war das Schwein", grinste er.

„Das entwickelt sich hier zu einer echten Gryffindor-Runde", meinte Prof. Dumbledore freudestrahlend.

"Lupin, Remus" war der nächste Name auf der Liste.

Remus schien aufgeregt zu sein, stellte Lily erstaunt fest. Eigentlich schien er nicht der Typ zu sein, der leicht unruhig wurde.

Remus zog den Hut auf und dann musste man wieder warten.

Diesmal schien der Hut wieder überlegen zu müssen.

Und Lily fragte sich, was er wohl in Remus Ohr flüsterte.

"GRYFFINDOR" ertönte es erneut und der gesamte Krankenflügel applaudierte

Remus Wangen waren gerötet, als er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ.

Er grinste Lily fröhlich an, als sie ihm einen nach oben gereckten Daumen zeigte.

Als nächstes kam Peter Pettigrew dran.

Peter nahm den Hut beinahe ehrfürchtig entgegen und setzte ihn sehr, sehr vorsichtig auf den Kopf.

Sein rundes Gesicht verschwand beinah ganz im Inneren des Hutes.

Erneut dauerte es eine Weile, eher er vom Hut zu einen Gryffindor erklärt wurde.

Peter schien geradezu geschockt zu sein, als McGonagall ihm den Hut abnahm.

Die anderen schenkten ihm den bisher größten Applaus, da man Peter direkt ansah, wie unglaublich ihm die Tatsache erschien ebenfalls nach Gryffindor gewählt worden zu sein.

Als James an die Reihe kam, wurde es erneut sehr still.

Sirius schien besonders nervös zu sein und Lily musste zugeben, dass sie selbst gerne mit James im selben Haus wäre.

Neugierig beugte sich Lily also aus ihren Kissen hervor und auch Sirius konnte nicht mehr lässig bleiben.

James war etwas nervös, inzwischen war er von dem Wunsch beseelt ebenfalls nach Gryffindor zu kommen, besonders da jeder, den er bisher kannte und mochte (also alle im Krankenflügel) dort hingewählt worden war.

Er griff sich den Hut und sein Wunsch wurde ihm sofort erfüllt.

"Ah ja, das ist eine absolute klare Sache. Erstaunlich wie sich das hier zusammenfindet", piepste der Hut gerade noch in James Ohr, als er auch schon "GRYFFINDOR" rief.

Lily bemerkte, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte und stimmte schließlich etwas verspätet in den Applaus ein.

Sirius hüpfte auf seiner Matratze etwas herum, bis ihn Madam Pomfrey streng ansah.

„Das ist großartig!", jubelte Sirius.

James war selten so froh gewesen.

Nun war nur noch Alice (Prewett) dran.

Lily drückte die Daumen.

Der Hut brauchte auch bei ihr nicht lange.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alice riss sich den Hut vom Kopf und rief begeistert: "Der Hut hat gesagt, ich hätte mehr Mut als den meisten gut tut!"

Lily grinste.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich positiv war, aber ihr kam dieser Satz durchaus vertraut vor.

Prof. McGonagall rollte das Pergament zusammen.

„Und ich hatte schon Angst, wir hätten dieses Jahr zu wenig Gryffindors", sagte sie mit einem leichtem Lächeln um den Mund.

„Nun Minerva ich würde sagen, der Krankenflügel IST momentan der Gryffindorturm."

Er kratzte sich lächelnd am Bart.

„Ich würde sagen, wir überlassen die frischgebackenen Gryffindors jetzt ihrem eigenen Festmahl und kehren zu den Schülern im großen Saal zurück, sonst tanzen die Schüler noch auf den Tischen."

Prof. Dumbledore klatschte zweimal in die Hände und auf den Beistelltischen jedes Bettes erschienen so viele Speisen, wie nur darauf passten.

„Lasst es euch schmecken."

„Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon, ich muss vor Hunger sterben", jauchzte Alice und zog sich ihren Tisch heran.

„Ach ja, ihr werdet die Nacht hier verbringen und dann morgen früh in den großen Saal begleitet. Ihr findet was ihr braucht in den Kommoden am Fußende eurer Betten. Also dann, herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts!"

„Bis dann", grinste Hagrid und verließ mit Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. McGonagall den Krankenflügel.

Die Kinder stürzten sich wie hungrige Wölfe auf ihr Essen, was sie jedoch so erschöpfte, dass sie kaum, dass sie ihre Portionen mehr oder weniger aufgegessen hatten, einschliefen.

Lily bekam gerade noch mit wie Madam Pomfrey sie selbst und Alice durch eine Trennwand von den Jungen teilte, ehe sie in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf fiel.


End file.
